Sixth Sense
by Hiwatari NiwaDark II
Summary: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/"Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/"Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."[Meanie couple, BL]
1. Chapter 1

**Sixth Sense Boy**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

Halo eperibadehhh~ Akhirnya author buat ff baru. Sebenarnya ide ff ini udah lama banget pengen author buat, berhubung ff-ff author yang lain udah mendekati end, maka author memutuskan untuk memulai buat ff baru. Jujur ff ini terinspirasi dari film Master Sun, jadi jangan heran kalau ff ini agak-agak mengingatkan kalian sama drakor itu #nyengir

But, overall ff ini gak bakalan mirip drakor itu, so be calm and stay tune okay?

Okay deh, enjoy it~

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Mingyu menghela napas dengan berat. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat sibuk, bahkan sampai jam 23.35 seperti ini ia belum dapat pulang ke rumah. Belakangan ini ia sering pulang jam 3 pagi.

Mingyu meraih teleponnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat ia mengingat sesuatu. Office boy pribadinya yang khusus bekerja pada malam hari sudah tidak bekerja lagi. Mingyu mendengus.

"Terpaksa pergi sendiri." Namja tampan berambut coklat itu berdiri dari kursinya lalu melepaskan stetoskop dan jas dokternya.

Ia melihat jam tangan mahalnya.

"Jam 12.15 akan ada operasi, aku tidak punya banyak waktu," gumamnya seraya melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya.

Bekerja sebagai seorang dokter bedah termuda di rumah sakit besar ini karena kepintaran dan keahliannya, membuat namja berumur 25 tahun ini cukup dipercaya oleh dokter senior di saat-saat rumah sakit sedang ramai seperti ini.

Mingyu berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit seraya menggulung lengan kemeja biru mudanya. Siapa saja yang melihatnya sekarang pasti akan mengiranya sebagai seorang idol karena ketampanan dan juga gayanya yang sangat stylish.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kaca sebuah café yang buka hingga jam 2 pagi itu, 17 Café, café favouritenya. Ia selalu datang ke café ini setiap harinya untuk membeli dessert ataupun kopi.

Mingyu melangkah masuk dengan ragu karena tidak biasanya café ini sepi. Namja tampan itu mengernyitkan keningnya saat melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakang meja counter.

"Hal-"

"AHHH! KENAPA KAU MASIH DI SINI?!" Mingyu terlonjak kaget medengar teriakan itu. Ia berjalan mendekat ke meja counter dan mengintip ke dalamnya. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja tengah terduduk di lantai dengan ekspresi horor memandang ke samping.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang, aku akan menutup mataku dan dalam hitungan kesepuluh kau harus pergi? Pergi sana! Kau mengganggu kerjaku!" Namja berambut hitam itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya ke udara kosong.

Mingyu lagi-lagi mengernyit, ia tidak melihat siapapun atau apapun di sana selain namja itu. Lalu apa yang di usir namja itu?

"Pergilah, aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar ceritamu." Namja itu berdiri secara perlahan seraya merapikan bajunya. Ia terkejut saat melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri di depan counter dengan tatapan aneh padanya.

Mingyu mundur selangkah kemudian berbalik dan hendak beranjak dari sana.

"Ah! Jangan pergi!" Namja itu berjinjit kemudian meraih tangan Mingyu melalui meja counter.

Mingyu menarik tangannya sendiri masih menatap namja itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau mau ke mana? Aku bukan orang aneh, aku bukan orang gila. Jangan tatap aku seperti itu."

"Kalau kau bukan orang gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian? Kau pasti orang gila yang menyelinap ke café ini."

"Aku pegawai di sini, eh, tidak! Aku pemilik café ini!" Namja itu menunjuk-nunjuk name tag yang tertempel pada baju seragamnya yang bertuliskan 'Jeon Wonwoo'.

"Semua pegawai sift malamku mengundurkan diri, jadinya untuk sementara aku harus mengurus café ini sendirian." Wonwoo mengeratkan pegangannya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Lalu apa yang kau usir tadi?" Dalam otak Mingyu, ia masih mencap namja di depannya itu memiliki kelainan jiwa karena sikapnya yang aneh tadi.

"S-sebenarnya… tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan seorang anak kecil. Dia baru saja meninggal dan ingin menceritakannya padaku. Err… Sekarang dia sedang berdiri di sampingmu." Wonwoo menunjuk ke samping kanan Mingyu dengan ragu-ragu.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, menatap manik hitam Wonwoo dalam sebelum akhirnya ia melirik ke samping kanannya dnegan horor. Kosong. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Ia kemudian menarik tangannya dengan kuat.

"Jangan bercanda denganku! Aku tidak punya waktu untuk lelucon bodohmu."

Wonwoo terkejut dengan wajah lucunya saat mendapatkan bentakan Mingyu. Ia memajukan bibirnya dan kemudian kembali menahan tangan Mingyu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, terlihat ragu untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"A-aku… Aku bisa melihat roh dan hantu!" ujar Wonwoo dengan suara pelan dan beratnya.

Mingyu semakin merinding mendengar kata-kata aneh Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau harus mengatakannya padaku? Aku tidak ingin mengetahuinya." Mingyu berusaha menarik tangannya, namun Wonwoo masih terus memeganginya dengan erat. Jika ditarik lebih lama lagi, mungkin Mingyu akan kehilangan tangannya.

"Karena kau orang kedua yang mengetahui ini selain kakakku!" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian membuka matanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kau melihatku berbicara pada hantu tadi, jadi aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku gila. Selama ini aku selalu menyembunyikan hal ini dari orang-orang." Kali ini Wonwoo menatap dengan tatapan memohon.

"Baiklah, aku tidak menganggapmu gila. Jadi, lepaskan aku!" perintah Mingyu. Namja tampan itu hendak beranjak. Ia tidak tahan berlama-lama dengan namja yang menurutnya hanya beromong kosong itu.

"Kalau kau tidak menganggapku gila lagi, kenapa kau tidak jadi memesan kopi?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya lalu berbalik dan kembali berdiri di depan counter. Wonwoo melepaskan tangan Mingyu.

Sebenarnya Mingyu berniat untuk segera berlari keluar. Tapi ia teringat dengan kata-kata neneknya yang mengatakan kalau bertemu orang gila, jangan lari, karena dia akan mengejarmu terus. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdiri manis di sini dan memesan kopi kesukaannya. Semoga namja gila itu tidak menaruh yang aneh-aneh di dalam kopinya.

"Aku pesan hot capucinno satu."

Mingyu dapat melihat tangan Wonwoo yang sangat terampil dalam membuatkan kopinya. Hal itu membuat anggapan anehnya pada namja itu sedikit berkurang.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, sepertinya Mingyu harus kembali menempelkan anggapan aneh terhadap Wonwoo di otaknya. Sekarang ia dapat melihat Wonwoo tengah mentup cup kopi dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung kertas seraya menyikukan siku tangannya ke samping kanannya. Terlihat seperti sedang mengusir sesuatu di sampingnya.

Wonwoo memasang senyum kakunya pada Mingyu saat menyerahkan kantung itu. Namja berambut hitam itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kirinya ke samping kanannya seraya menerima uang Mingyu.

"Tch!" Wonwoo berdecih kesal ke arah sampingnya. Oke, Mingyu mulai tidak nyaman. Sepertinya namja di depannya ini benar-benar gila.

"Aish!" Wonwoo yang akan menyerahkan uang kembalian pada Mingyu kembali menarik tangannya. Mingyu menangis dalam hatinya. Ia hampir saja menerima uang kembaliannya dan akan segera keluar dari café ini, tapi Wonwoo malah menarik kembali uang kembalian itu.

"Maaf, tapi yeoja yang ada di sampingku ini terus menggangguku dan mengatakan kalau kau sangat tampan. Dia terus menyuruhku untuk menyampaikannya padamu kalau dia menyukaimu." Wajah Wonwoo tampak frustasi dan juga merasa bersalah pada Mingyu.

Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. Sebenarnya yang gila itu dia atau namja berambut hitam itu? Kenapa rasanya ia juga hampir gila setelah mendengar hal-hal aneh ini. Yeoja di sampingnya? Tapi di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa! Jangan bilang kalau itu hantu? Dan hantu itu menyukainya? Ya Tuhan.

Tapi ada sedikit rasa bangga di hati Mingyu. Lihatlah, hantu saja terpesona padanya, apalagi manusia-manusia hidup.

"Aku tidak berbohong," ujar Wonwoo seraya menyerahkan uang kembaliannya pada Mingyu. Ia kemudian membungkukkan badannya.

Mingyu hendak beranjak, namun suara berat Wonwoo kembali menghentikan kepergiannya.

"Apa kau seorang dokter?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menoleh dengan wajah bingung. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau akan melakukan operasi korban kecelakaan keluarga setelah ini?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Mingyu mengernyit.

"Ahjussi yang ada di sebelahmu itu berpesan agar kau mengoperasi anak perempuannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia ingin anaknya selamat. Ia tidak ingin anaknya gagal operasi seperti dirinya."

Mingyu menahan napasnya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan kantung minuman kopinya.

Apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo itu sangat tepat. Tidak ada orang luar yang tahu kalau akan ada operasi kedua di tengah malam selain beberapa dokter dan suster di rumah sakit. Dan ayah dari pasiennya? Iya, pasiennya adalah seorang yeoja. Dan ayah yeoja itu telah meninggal karena gagal operasi oleh beberapa dokter senior.

Wonwoo lalu memasang senyum manisnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya.

"Terima kasih dan sering-sering datang kembali," ujar Wonwoo dengan nada riangnya.

Mingyu berbalik dan beranjak dengan wajah gusar.

'Aku tidak akan pernah kembali ke sini lagi. Never!'

Wonwoo memandangi punggung Mingyu yang menjauh dengan senyum yang semakin lama semakin memudar.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan. Ia mengernyit saat melihat hantu perempuan berambut panjang berbaju dress selutut mengikuti Mingyu dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol tersedak oleh kopi yang ia minum. Ia menatap adiknya dengan tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya?" tanya Seungcheol. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang aku tahu dia seorang dokter di rumah sakit itu." Wonwoo menunjuk rumah sakit yang ada di seberang café miliknya.

Saat ini Wonwoo dan Seungcheol tengah duduk di café milik Wonwoo sendiri. Suasana café di pagi hari ini sangatlah ramai, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suasana saat malam hari. Biasanya malam hari pun akan ramai, tapi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, pengunjung malam mulai berkurang dan para pekerja pun mengundurkan diri semua.

Entah kenapa. Yang Wonwoo dengar dari orang-orang, saat malam hari seperti ada hal aneh yang mengganggu mereka, oleh karena itu mereka ragu untuk datang duduk minum pada malam hari dan lebih memilih untuk membeli pulang. Sama halnya seperti para pekerja, mereka merasa aneh dan risih hingga akhirnya mengundurkan diri.

"Seorang dokter? Pasti aku mengenalnya. Orangnya seperti apa?" tanya Seungcheol lagi yang statusnya

juga sebagai dokter di rumah sakit itu.

"Dia tampan, keren, tinggi… Pokoknya aku akan mengiranya seorang artis kalau saja tidak ada hantu yang mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang dokter padaku," jelas Wonwoo.

"Hmmm, jangan-jangan itu aku. Ciri-cirinya hampir sama." Seungcheol mengusap rambut hitamnya.

Wonwoo akan menyiram namja di depannya itu dengan kopi panasnya kalau saja namja bermata besar itu bukanlah kakaknya sendiri.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Aku mengantuk sekali, hyung. Tapi tidak ada yang mau bekerja sift malam di sini lagi."

Seungcheol ikut menghela napasnya. "Aku tahu itu adalah Kim Mingyu. Dia adalah sahabatku. Dia adalah orang yang realistis, dia tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu," Seungcheol menghentikan perkataannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan lembutnya.

"Kau tahu, kau harus berhenti berinteraksi dengan hantu-hantu itu. Semakin kau berhubungan dengan masalah mereka, semakin kau jatuh dan kau bisa termakan oleh kegelapan mereka. Kegelapan itu akan melenyapkanmu secara perlahan." Tatapan Seungcheol tampak sedih.

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ia juga ingin seperti itu, tapi tidak bisa. Ia dapat mendengar, melihat dan berbicara dengan hal yang orang lain tidak dapat melakukannya. Ia memiliki dunianya sendiri yang berbeda dengan orang pada umumnya.

Ia ingin lepas dari hantu-hantu itu, hantu-hantu yang selalu datang untuk mengajaknya berbincang, meminta bantuannya untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka ataupun datang untuk merebut tubuhnya. Ya, tubuhnya dapat dirasuki oleh hantu-hantu itu jika ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Wonwoo kembali menghela napasnya lalu tersenyum pada kakaknya itu.

"Sudahlah, hyung, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri. Cepatlah minum sebelum kopinya dingin." Wonwoo kemudian meminum kopinya dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya menyodorkan secangkir kopi pada kursi kosong yang ada di samping kirinya.

"Cepat minum. Ini kesukaanmu, 'kan?" tanya Wonwoo pelan pada kursi kosong di sampingnya.

Seungcheol yang baru menyadari kalau ada 3 cangkir kopi di meja mereka itu hanya bisa tersenyum kaku.

"A-ahaha, ada sesuatu ya di sana? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Seungcheol menyuruput kopinya dengan gusar. Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kakaknya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Yo!" Mingyu tersentak saat seseorang menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Dokyeom dengan mata kaget. Dokyeom menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa? Begitu saja terkejut," cibir Dokyeom seraya mencari dokumen pasiennya yang ada di tumpukan kertas yang ada di tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia menyerahkan semua dokumen itu pada Dokyeom lalu memijit keningnya yang terasa penat.

Sejak kejadian semalam, ia tidak bisa konsentrasi bekerja. Setelah kembali ke kantornya semalam, terdengar suara sedikit saja di ruangannya membuatnya tersentak kaget. Saat operasi pun, pesan yang disampaikan oleh Wonwoo terus terngiang di kepalanya.

Bahkan saat pulang ke rumah besarnya pun ia tidak bisa tidur hingga jam 4 pagi. Pikirannya terus berpikir, apakah anak kecil yang katanya berdiri di sampingnya itu sekarang masih bersamanya? Anak kecil itu tertinggal di café itu atau malah mengikutinya pulang? Itulah yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

'Sial! Kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengannya, aku pasti tidak akan kacau seperti ini.' pikir Mingyu.

Dokyeom masih menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanyanya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya. Setelah mendapatkan dokumen yang ia cari, ia segera berbalik dan hendak kembali ke ruangannya.

Mingyu kembali tersentak kaget saat berbalik dan tidak sengaja melihat seseorang yang ada di depannya yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

Dokyeom menatap Mingyu dengan malas. Ada apa dengan namja tampan yang mendadak hobi terkejut ini?

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang ada beberapa meter di depannya itu dengan tatapan horor. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi tersenyum manis pada Mingyu dengan sebuah kotak bekal makan siang berwarna pink di tangannya.

"Ahhh, ternyata kau benar-benar seorang dokter," ujar Wonwoo seraya menunjuk Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus. Tentu saja ia seorang dokter, apa ia terlihat seperti seorang pesulap? Dan lagi, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan manusia ini lagi?

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Mingyu curiga. Jangan-jangan namja itu ingin mengganggunya dan membuatnya takut lagi? Menerornya?

Wonwoo masih tersenyum. Ia mengangkat kotak bekal pink bercorak bunga-bunga kecil yang ada di tangannya itu. "Aku mengantarkan bekal kakakku. Mulai hari ini dia makan bekal rumah."

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Mau kakaknya makan bekal rumah atau nasi bungkus, yang jelas Mingyu ingin segera pergi.

Mingyu hendak melangkahkan kakinya, namun ia urungkan saat mengingat sesuatu. Ia melangkah mendekati Wonwoo.

"Umm… Apa anak kecil yang semalam itu sekarang masih ada di sampingku?" tanya Mingyu pelan, tidak ingin terdengar oleh Dokyeom yang masih berdiri menunggunya di belakang karena namja itu memang ada keperluan di ruangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo melihat sekeliling Mingyu lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak ada," ujarnya. Mingyu menghela napasnya, ia hendak beranjak namun suara berat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya.

"Tapi ada seseorang yang sejak semalam terus mengikutimu," ujar Wonwoo.

Napas Mingyu tercekat. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan mata melebarnya.

"Siapa?" desis Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melihat ke arah samping Mingyu. "Seorang yeoja, rambut panjang bergelombang, mata besar, bibir kecil, bertubuh mungil, dan memakai dress putih selutut."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya karena hantu yeoja itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Meskipun sudah sering melihat hantu, ia tetap bisa takut pada hantu-hantu yang menyeramkan.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo. Sejujurnya ia merasa ngeri saat mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo.

Ia ingin mnyuruh namja itu mengusir hantu itu. Tapi demi harga diri, ia memilih untuk stay cool dan berlaku seperti tidak masalah dengan hantu yeoja yang terus mengikutinya itu. Wonwoo pun menaikkan kedua bahunya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke ruangan kakaknya.

Dokyeom yang berjalan di belakang Mingyu ternyata mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo.

"Bukankah itu seperti ciri-ciri Sohyun?" tanya Dokyeom.

Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan menatap Dokyeom dengan mimik terkejut. Ia kemudian menatap punggung Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauh.

Pantas saja ia merasa tidak asing dengan ciri-ciri yang disebutkan oleh Wonwoo tadi.

'Apa itu benar-benar Sohyun?'

Sohyun, seorang anak dokter senior yang sangat menyukai Mingyu dan bunuh diri karena ditolak oleh Mingyu.

Mingyu memijit keningnya. Jika benar itu Sohyun, ia tidak bisa membiarkan hantu itu terus mengikutinya. Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat hantu itu pergi adalah seseorang yang bisa melihat dan berkomunikasi dengannya.

Mingyu kemudian melempar kertas dokumen yang ada di tangannya pada Dokyeom sebelum akhirnya ia berlari mengejar Wonwoo yang sudah menghilang entah ke mana.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **!** Author's cuapcuap corner **!**

Hai haiii~! Author buat ff baru seperti yang author janjikan di Prince's Prince. Mungkin ada beberapa scene yang sama seperti Master Sun, ya? Tapi hanya beberapa kok, kedepannya bakalan author buat benar-benar berbeda huehehe~ #lapingus

Sebenarnya author suka banget sama plot ini, saat author bayangin ceritanya kayaknya bakalan seru, tapi kenapa setelah author ketik jadinya malah seperti ini? T.T Kayaknya gak seru dehhh.. Uhuhuhu, author sedih ini gak sesuai ekspektasi author. Menurut readers gimana? Bagus gak? T.T Padahal author pengen ngetik ff yang sekeren mungkin buat gantiin prince's prince yang udah bakalan habis.

Terussss, sebenarnya awalnya ini mau dibuat school life, tapi berhubung banyak yang minta di luar school life, akhirnya author buat tentang beginian. Terus sebenarnya awalnya author pengen buat mereka ketemuan di gang kecil gitu, Wonwoonya lagi jongkok di sana sambil ngomong sendiri. Tapi jangan ah XD itu beneran gila kayaknya hahahaha.

Okedeh sekian cuap cuap author di chap ini. Maaf kalau chap ini pendek karena chap ini hanya pengujian doang. Semoga suka ya readerdeul~

Btw, Prince's Prince bakalan author update besok atau lusa~

Okedehhh, segitu doang buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	2. Chapter 2

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Mingyu mengernyit saat melihat Wonwoo baru saja keluar dari ruangan Seungcheol. Untuk Wonwoo, ia bisa menemuinya malam nanti di café. Saat ini kakinya melangkah masuk ke ruangan sahabatnya itu.

"Hyung," panggil Mingyu. Seungcheol yang tengah membuka kotak bekalnya itu, mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Yoo! Ada apa?" tanya Seungcheol yang menutup kembali bekalnya.

"Hyung, namja yang tadi masuk ke ruangan ini siapa?" tanya Mingyu. Seungcheol tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ahh, dia adikku. Dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengenalnya."

Mingyu melebarkan matanya. "Adikmu? Kupikir adikmu itu perempuan." Mingyu melirik ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya aku tidak mengenalnya, hanya ada sedikit kesialan saja hingga tidak sengaja mengenalnya."

Seungcheol memukul kepala Mingyu dengan sebuah map besar yang ada di mejanya. "Kesialan apanya? Kau mau mengatakan adikku pembawa sial?" Seungcheol tertawa saat Mingyu memasang wajah kusut.

"Aku tahu, dia pasti membuatmu terkejut , 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol. Mingyu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya. "Maklumi saja dia, dan maaf kalau dia sempat membuatmu shock."

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan penasaran. "Apa dia itu serius?" tanyanya.

Seungcheol tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak mempercayainya, 'kan? Awalnya akupun begitu, hingga akhirnya, aku bisa menerima kenyataannya," Seungcheol melipat kedua tangannya dan menatap Mingyu serius.

"Dia benar-benar melihatnya." Mingyu tertegun mendengar perkataan Seungcheol. "Bagaima-"

Belum selesai Mingyu bertanya, Seungcheol sudah menjawabnya terlebih dahulu, "Karena sebuah kecelakaan. Empat tahun yang lalu sebelum kau kerja di rumah sakit ini, dia tertabrak oleh bus dan koma selama satu bulan lebih. Sebenarnya dia hanya bisa bertahan dengan bantuan alat, jika alat itu dilepas, maka dia akan kehilangan nyawanya," Mingyu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Hingga hari ke 49, aku merasa tidak tega terus membuatnya menderita dengan alat-alat itu dan akhirnya aku sebagai dokternya sekaligus kakaknya memutuskan untuk membiarkannya pergi dengan tenang. Setelah alatnya dilepas,layar monitor menunjukkan flat line. Sepuluh menit aku terdiam melihat layar monitor yang terus menunjukkan flat line itu dengan mata memerah hingga akhirnya aku tersadar lalu beranjak mengurus semua alat-alatnya selama 20 menit, hingga saat alat pendeteksi detak jantung hendak dilepaskan, layar alat itu kembali bergerak. Detak jantung Wonwoo kembali berdetak. Dia sadarkan diri 15 menit kemudian," Seungcheol menarik napasnya lalu menghembuskannya.

"Dia sempat meninggal dunia selama 30 menit."

Mingyu terdiam mendengar cerita Seungcheol. Hal yang sangat sulit dipercaya memang.

"Dan setelah itu, dia menjadi pendiam dan penakut. Ia menjadi sangat sering terkejut. Hingga akhirnya dia menceritakan semua yang dilihatnya padaku. Aku tidak mempercayainya, kukira dia hanya mengalami shock setelah kecelakaan. Aku bahkan membawanya ke dokter kejiwaan, dan dokter mengatakan kalau dia normal. Setelah beberapa kejadian yang sangat kebetulan, aku menjadi percaya padanya." Seungcheol tersenyum pada Mingyu yang tampak sedang mencerna ceritanya.

"Dia bahkan memilih untuk tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil karena rumah kami cukup besar dan dia mengatakan kalau dia takut tinggal di rumah besar. Katanya rumah besar itu banyak hantunya, hahahaa. Melihatnya begini, bukan berarti aku membiarkannya untuk terus berada di keadaan seperti ini." Seungcheol melirik ke arah lain.

"Seorang paranormal mengatakan padaku kalau Wonwoo terlalu banyak berinteraksi dengan mereka, lama-lama rohnya akan termakan oleh kegelapan secara perlahan-lahan. Tapi anak itu, dia selalu menyuruhku untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya karena dia bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Seungcheol menggaruk keningnya.

Mingyu mendesah gelisah. Bukan, ia bukan gelisah karena kondisi Wonwoo, untuk apa dia mengkhawatirkan namja aneh itu? Ia gelisah karena kondisinya sendiri.

"Kau tahu hyung, adikmu itu mengatakan kalau Sohyun terus mengikutiku." Mingyu menatap Seungcheol serius.

Seungcheol awalnya hanya terdiam, tidak bereaksi selama beberapa detik. Ia sedang mencerna perkataan Mingyu.

"Sohyun…" gumam Seungcheol. Sedetik kemudian, ia langsung membelalakkan matanya.

"Kim Sohyun?!" tanya Seungcheol menegakkan tubuhnya. Mingyu memutar bola matanya. "Yes, Kim Sohyun."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Mana kutahu."

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Maka itu, aku butuh bantuan Wonwoo untuk membuat Sohyun menghilang." Mingyu berbisik pada Seungcheol. Ia hanya takut kalau ternyata Sohyun masih mengikutinya dan mendengar perkataannya.

"Ani, ani, andwae. Bukankah sudah kutakan kalau aku tidak ingin membuatnya semakin jatuh ke kegelapan itu?" Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Meskipun Mingyu sahabatnya, ia tidak akan mengorbankan adik kesayangannya.

"Ayolah, hyunggg. Kau tahu 'kan, Sohyun itu maniak, selama hidup saja dia terus mengikutiku, setelah meninggal, dia juga mengikutiku. Bagaimana kalau dia berniat untuk membawaku pergi bersamanya?! Oh, God!"

Seungcheol memutar bola matanya. Mingyu terlalu berlebihan.

Mingyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, dia membantuku, aku juga akan membantunya. Kau tahu 'kan hyung kalau aku juga menyandang gelar psikolog? Mungkin aku bisa membantunya untuk lepas dari hal-hal seperti itu."

Seungcheol menggaruk hidungnya. "Kau tahu, psikolog dan paranormal itu berbeda. Sudah kubilang Wonwoo itu bukan trauma ataupun skizofrenia. Tapi, yasudahlah, mungkin saja kau bisa membantunya." Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya seraya meraih bekalnya dan kembali membukanya. Ia menjepitkan sebuah sosis dan memakannya.

Mingyu tersenyum senang mendengar persetujuan Seungcheol. Senyumnya perlahan pudar saat melihat Seunghceol yang terus makan dengan lahap. Matanya tidak lepas dari suapan-suapan makanan yang masuk ke mulut sahabatnya itu.

"Aku belum makan siang, hyung," ucap Mingyu. Seungcheol menaikkan alis matanya. "Kalau begitu, cari saja makanan di kantin." Ia melanjutkan makannya.

Mingyu menatap Seungcheol malas sebelum akhirnya beranjak. Ia baru ingat kalau memiliki janji dengan Dokyeom. Seungcheol tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut Mingyu yang baru saja keluar dari ruangannya. Gerakan tangannya terhenti saat ia terpikirkan sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Mingyu untuk menemani Wonwoo. Wonwoo sudah terlalu lama tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil itu." Ia menggeleng heran memikirkan adiknya itu. Adiknya adalah pemilik café terkenal di Seoul, tapi malah memilih tinggal di rumah kecil yang terpencil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu melirik jam yang ada di meja kerjanya. Jam 11.35. Ia menghela napasnya karena kerjaannya telah selesai. Hari ini ia pulang lebih cepat daripada semalam. Ia sempat berpikir untuk membeli minuman di 17 café, tapi saat mengingat ada Wonwoo di sana, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Bruk!

Gerakan tangan Mingyu yang hendak membuka jasnya terhenti saat sebuah map dokumen yang ada di nakas sudut ruangannya terjatuh tiba-tiba.

'Kenapa itu bisa jatuh?' Ia yakin ia meletakkannya dengan baik, tidak mungkin bisa terjatuh. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan canggung seraya membuka jasnya dengan segera.

Syuutt!

Gorden jedelanya tiba-tiba berkibar. Ia dapat melihat kalau jendelanya tidak ia buka. Lalu angin itu datang dari mana? Kenapa gorden jedelanya bisa berkibar seperti itu? Setelah kain yang berfungsi untuk menutup jendela itu berhenti berkibar, ia dengan segera meraih tasnya dan keluar dari ruangannya. Ia tidak tahan lagi. Siang tadi juga ada beberapa kejadian aneh yang menghantuinya. Ia harus segera mencari Wonwoo.

Namja tampan itu kini berdiri di depan pintu kaca 17 café. Ia dapat melihat kalau Wonwoo tengah duduk di belakang counter, menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya seraya menyodorkan segelas kopi ke arah sampingnya.

Sedikit ragu-ragu, Mingyu akhirnya masuk ke dalam café itu. Wonwoo yang mendengar suara pintu dengan segera berdiri dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat Mingyulah yang datang.

"Selamat datang. Ingin pesan apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Seperti yang semalam 1 cup, aku minum di sini saja." Mingyu berbalik dan memilih untuk duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan counter.

Wonwoo dengan segera dan dengan gerakan terlatih membuatkan pesanan Mingyu. Ia lalu mengantarkan pesanan Mingyu ke mejanya.

"Silahkan menikmati," ucap Wonwoo. Ia hendak berbalik dan beranjak saat tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan bingung.

"Temani aku." Mingyu menarik Wonwoo untuk duduk di depannya. Wonwoo pun menurut lalu duduk manis di depan namja tampan itu.

Mingyu menyeruput minumannya sedikit lalu memandangi sekelilingnya. "Kenapa sepi sekali? Malam ini tidak ada pembeli juga?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Hanya ada beberapa pelanggan saja."

Mereka terdiam sejenak hingga akhirnya suara helaan napas Wonwoo kembali terdengar. "Apa sebaiknya aku tidak membuka café malam lagi, ya? Aku memikirkan untuk membukanya hingga sore saja."

"Jangan!" Wonwoo terkejut dengan seruan Mingyu. Mingyu terdiam sejenak seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tutup, aku harus mencari tempat minum di mana? Biasanya aku selalu membelinya di sini sebelum aku pulang ke rumah." Mingyu mengutuk ucapannya sendiri. Ia memang tidak berbohong, tetapi merasa seperti orang bodoh, ia yakin kalau semalam ia bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke tempat ini lagi saat bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

Tapi memang tempat inilah yang selalu membuatnya nyaman untuk duduk dan minum, tapi tidak dengan suasana yang sangat sepi seperti ini. Biasanya akan ada beberapa meja yang dipenuhi oleh orang.

"Hmm, aku akan membantumu agar tempat ini ramai lagi," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo melebarkan mata sipitnya. "Benarkah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba baik padaku?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. "Kapan aku tidak baik?"

"Tapi ada satu syarat," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Sudah kuduga, tidak ada orang baik di dunia ini," gumamnya. "Apa itu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau harus membantuku untuk mengusir hantu perempuan yang terus mengikutiku itu," bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam mendengarnya. Ia lalu melirik ke arah belakang Mingyu. Ia dapat melihat yeoja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih.

"Kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo. "Lakukan saja. Seharian ini aku merasa terganggu oleh hal-hal aneh. Aku tidak ingin menjadi penakut seperti ini." Mingyu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku yakin malam ini aku tidak akan bisa tidur lagi," gumamnya.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan malas. "Maaf, tapi aku ini hanya manusia yang memiliki mata yang tidak normal. Aku bukan pengusir hantu. Aku tidak pernah mengusir hantu. Kalau aku bisa melakukannya, sudah dari dulu aku mengusir hantu-hantu yang terus mengejarku ini." Wonwoo menunjuk ke sekililingnya. Mingyu bergedik ngeri mendengarnya.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Setidaknya katakan padanya, jangan mengikutiku lagi. Tanyakan padanya apa yang dia inginkan? Kenapa hingga dia meninggal pun, dia masih mengejarku?"

Wonwoo melirik yeoja yang tengah memadangi Mingyu dengan sedih itu.

"Kau harusnya bertanggung jawab karena membuatku menjadi seperti ini." Mingyu menunjuk Wonwo. Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu. "Kenapa salahku? Itu artinya kau memang seorang penakut."

"Memangnya yeoja itu siapa, sih?" tanya Wonwoo pada Mingyu. Mingyu hanya terdiam. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ya, ia juga tidak terlalu ingin mengetahuinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membantumu semampuku. Tapi ingat, kau harus membantu caféku juga." Wonwoo memberikan jari kelingkingnya pada Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum puas seraya menautkan jari kelingkingnya yang lebih besar itu pada jari kelingking Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya Mingyu hanya asal membuat janji saja. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk membuat café ini ramai lagi. Bagaimana caranya, akan ia pikirkan nanti, yang penting ia harus bebas dari hantu Sohyun dulu.

"Baiklah!" Setelah itu, Mingyu memutuskan untuk beranjak. Mata Wonwoo terus mengikuti Mingyu yang terus menjauh dari cafenya. Ia lalu menatap yeoja yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"Kenapa kau masih di sini? Tidak mengikutinya?" tanya Wonwoo. Sohyun menatap Wonwoo dengan sendu. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri, 'kan? Dia menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkannya. Jadi berhenti lah mengganggunya lagi."

Hantu yeoja yang berwajah pucat dengan bekas kebiruan di lehernya itu menggelengkan kepalanya lemah.

"Kalau kau tidak kembali ke alammu, berarti kau memiliki sesuatu yang belum kau selesaikan. Kenapa kau terus mengikutinya?" tanya Wonwoo lagi. Yeoja itu kembali menggeleng lemah. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Tolong lindungi Mingyu." Satu kalimat itu sajalah yang keluar dari mulut kecil yeoja itu sebelum akhirnya hantu yeoja itu menghilang.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya. "Melindunginya?"

Namja manis itu lalu menaikkan kedua bahunya seraya beranjak dan membereskan cangkir Mingyu. "Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu duduk terdiam di sofanya. Di rumah yang besar ini, ia tinggal sendirian karena ia memang suka tinggal sendirian agar lebih mandiri.

Ia menatap kosong ke televisi yang tengah menayangkan film action Hollywood itu. Pikirannya terus memikirkan Sohyun. Kenapa yeoja itu mengikutinya? Apa yeoja itu benar-benar ingin balas dendam karena telah menolak cintanya? Dan untuk Wonwoo, ia tidak yakin namja itu bisa membantunya. Seperti yang dikatakan namja itu sendiri, ia bukanlah pengusir hantu.

Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya saat ponsel yang ada di meja bergetar. Ia meraihnya dan melihat pesan chat dari seseorang. Namja tampan itu berdecak kesal saat melihat nama yang terpampang di layar ponselnya.

Tzuyu.

Satu lagi yeoja yang terus mengejarnya. Tidak beda jauh dengan Sohyun, yeoja cantik ini juga seorang maniak. Ia heran, apa ia adalah satu-satunya namja tertampan di rumah sakit hingga anak seorang dokter seperti Sohyun dan seorang suster sepertiu Tzuyu tergila-gila padanya? Sepertinya masih ada dokter tampan lainnya seperti Dokyeom, Seungcheol dan Joshua.

Ia dengan malas membuka chat Tzuyu yang sangat jarang ia balas itu

' _Mingyu-ya~ Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku tidak bisa tidur, aku selalu merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini.'_

Mingyu memutar bola matanya. Yeoja itu tidak bisa tidur? Apa perlu Mingyu mengirimnya obat tidur?

Mata sipit Mingyu melihat ke arah kalender kecil yang ada di mejanya. Sudah satu minggu setelah Sohyun meninggal gantung diri, dan selama satu minggu jugalah Tzuyu terus mengirim pesan yang mengatakan kalau dia merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini.

'Tapi, Sohyun dengan Tzuyu tidak ada hubungannya.' Mingyu mendengus malas. Ia malas memikirkan dua orang yang tidak penting itu. Ia hanya butuh rasa kantuk sekarang juga. Ia ingin tidur,tapi perasaan tengah diperhatikan itu terus menghinggapinya. Ia merasa tengah diperhatikan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungcheol lagi-lagi menatap horor ke kursi kosong yang ada di sampingnya. Wonwoo baru saja menyodorkan secangkir kopi ke kursi kosong itu. Sampai kapan adiknya itu akan melakukan hal menakutkan itu?

Namja yang bekerja sebagai dokter itu berdehem saat mengingat sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada adiknya.

"Wonwoo-ya," panggilnya. Wonwoo meletakkan secangkir coklat hangatnya dan menatap Seungcheol.

"Kembalilah ke rumah. Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian tinggal di rumah kecil itu sendirian." Seungcheol menatap Wonwoo penuh harap. Wonwoo tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, hyung. Aku tahu hyung pasti kesepian tinggal sendirian di rumah besar itu. Tapi sebentar lagi Junghan hyung akan pindah ke rumah dan menemanimu bukan? Lagian aku lebih suka tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil itu." Wonwoo memainkan gagang cangkirnya.

Seungcheol menghela napasnya. Memang benar, kekasihnya, Junghan akan tinggal bersamanya mulai minggu depan. Tapi tetap saja, ia khawatir pada adiknya, apakah adiknya itu hidup teratur atau tidak.

"Jangan khawatir, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, hyung."

Seungcheol menghela napas lagi. Jika membiarkan Wonwoo sendirian lebih lama lagi, bisa saja membuat Wonwoo semakin lama semakin penyendiri dan akhirnya malah jatuh ke dunianya sendiri. Bagaimanapun, ia harus mengeluarkan Wonwoo dari tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Dokyeom mengernyit saat melihat wajah Mingyu yang sangat lesu. Berbeda dengan semalam, pagi ini wajah tampan itu semakin buruk. Mata yang setengah terpejam itu, bibir yang melengkung ke bawah itu, rambut acak-acakan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Dokyeom. Saat ini ia tengah menghabiskan waktu luangnya di ruangan Mingyu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk duduk di ruangan Mingyu di waktu luangnya. Ia lebih suka duduk di ruangan teman-temannya dan mengobrol daripada harus berdiam diri di ruangannya sendiri.

Mingyu menggeleng dengan malas. "Ah, bagaimana kalau malam ini kita minum di café yang ada di depan sana? Aku traktir," ucap Mingyu.

Dokyeom melebarkan senyumnya. "Call!"

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka untuk sesekali keluar minum-minum dengan beberapa rekan dekat mereka setelah pulang kerja. Dan mereka bergantian menjadi orang yang membayar semuanya.

"Katakan juga pada Seungcheol hyung, Joshua hyung, Junghan hyung, dan Woozi hyung." Mingyu menopang dagunya seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Roger!" Dokyeom mulai mengirimkan pesan melalui ponselnya pada teman-temannya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu masuk ke dalam 17 Café diikuti oleh teman-temannya di belakang. Ia berjalan ke counter, begitupula dengan teman-temannya yang ingin memesan.

Mingyu mengernyit saat melihat seorang namja berambut coklat dengan mata sipit tengah berdiri di belakang counter dengan wajah gugup.

"Selamat datang, ada yang ingin dipesan?" tanya namja yang bername tag Hoshi itu.

"Di mana pemilik café ini?" tanya Mingyu.

"Ah, dia sedang pergi ke market sebelah untuk membeli beberapa bahan yang sudah habis," jawab Hoshi. Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu berujar, "Aku pesan cappuccino satu."

Hoshi dengan segera mencatat pesanan Mingyu lalu Junghan, Woozi dan Joshua. Namja imut itu tampak kebingungan saat Woozi dan Joshua memesan dengan beberapa ketentuan.

"Kaubekerja di sini?" tanya Seungcheol. Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Ne, aku baru mulai bekerja malam ini, hyung."

Seungcheol tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Ia kemudian memesan minuman kesukaannya dengan beberapa ketentuan. Ia menyukai cappuccino yang tidak terlalu manis, dan takaran susunya juga hanya 1/3. Hoshi tampak semakin bingung dengan pesanannya. Ia baru bekerja di sini beberapa jam yang lalu dan belum sempat mempelajari semuanya, dan sekarang ia ditinggal sendirian oleh Wonwoo.

"Caffe Mocha satu. Chocolate syrupnya sedikit saja, steamed milk dan whipped creamnya lebih banyak. Kayu manisnya sedikit saja," pesan Dokyeom yang langsung berbalik dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya.

Hoshi berjalan ke alat pembuat kopi yang cukup besar itu seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan membaca pesanan-pesanan itu. Ia tidak menyangka kalau akan banyak permintaan seperti ini. Ia belum paham betul cara takar-menakar, 'sedikit' itu maksudnya sedikit apa? 'Lebih banyak' itu maksudnya sebanyak apa?

Mata sipit Hoshi beralih ke pintu kaca yang tengah dibuka oleh Wonwoo. Namja sipit itu mendengus lega saat melihat malaikat penyelamatnya datang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo pada Seungcheol yang tengah duduk. Tidak biasanya para dokter itu memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat santai mereka. Biasanya mereka akan memilih rumah makan kecil, karena café seperti ini tidak akan mengenyangkan perut para dokter tampan itu.

Seungcheol mendongak untuk menatap Wonwoo. "Buat pesanannya dan segeralah bergabung," bisiknya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju counter dengan sekantung plastik di tangannya.

"Wonwoo-yaa, kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir saja mati kering di sini. Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana membuat pesanan mereka ini." Hoshi menunjuk-nunjuk kertas kecil yang ada di tangannya dengan wajah jelek yang dibuat-buat.

Wonwoo tertawa melihat sahabatnya itu. Hoshi adalah sahabatnya sejak sekolah menengah, dan kebetulan, namja sipit itu sedang butuh pekerjaan. Akhirnya Wonwoo mengajak Hoshi untuk bekerja dengannya. Tidak hera jika Hoshi telah mengenal Seungcheol sebelumnya.

Setelah selesai dengan semua pesanan, Hoshi mengantarkan pesana itu ke meja pelanggan, dibantu oleh Wonwoo.

"Bergabunglah," ujar Seungcheol seraya menarik Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya dan juga Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis pada rekan kerja kakaknya itu seraya mendudukkan dirinya.

Dokyeom mengernyit saat pesanannya tidak ada. Ia kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri Hoshi yang tengah membersihkan meja counter.

"Pesananku kenapa tidak ada?" tanya Dokyeom pada namja sipit itu. Hoshi melebarkan mata dan membulatkan mulutnya. "Hah? Benarkah?" tanya Hoshi gelagapan seraya kembali membaca pesanan tadi.

"Yang mana, ya?" tanya Hoshi. Dokyeom memutar bola matanya. "Caffe Mocha."

"Ahhh~" Hoshi dengan segera membuatkan pesanan Dokyeom. Namja manis itu tampak sedikit kebingungan saat membuatnya. Mulut kecilnya melafalkan nama-nama bahan yang harus ia taruh di dalam cangkir.

Tanpa sadar, Dokyeom tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hoshi yang lucu baginya itu. Tubuh kecil yang bergerak ke sana kemari itu, tangan yang masih kaku itu, mulut yang terus bergerak kecil itu, dan mimik kebingungan di wajah kecil itu.

Hoshi menyerahkan pesanan itu pada Dokyeom. Ia tertegun saat mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dokyeom yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampan namja itu. Ia membalasnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Maaf menunggu lama," ujar Hoshi membungkuk sedikit.

"Bergabunglah dengan kami." Tangan kanan Dokyeom memegang cangkir minumannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menarik tangan Hoshi. Membawa Hoshi keluar dari counter dan menghampiri meja yang tengah ditempati oleh teman-temannya itu.

Hoshi memasang wajah ragu-ragunya saat duduk di samping Dokyeom. Ia merasa sangat asing dengan orang-orang ini selain Wonwoo dan Seungcheol. Dan lagi, ia bekerja sebagai pegawai di sini, sangat risih jika harus bergabung seperti ini.

Seungcheol tampak mencari sesuatu di tas ranselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengeluarkan satu pack besar bir kaleng dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia tertawa kecil menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu, kami tidak akan merasa puas jika mengobrol tanpa ditemani oleh bir," ujar Seungcheol seraya membuka plastic pembungkus dan membagi-bagikan bir kaleng itu. Wonwoo melirik cangkir kakaknya dan teman-temannya, dan benar saja, kopi mereka sudah habis dalam sekejap.

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu saat namja tampan itu memberinya sekaleng bir. "Minumlah sedikit bersama kami," ujar Mingyu.

Wonwoo melirik ke arah kakaknya yang kini tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya seraya meminum birnya. Ia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk meminum sekaleng bir itu.

Saat Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya setelah meletakkan kaleng kosongnya ke meja, ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat Sohyun tengah berdiri di belakang Joshua yang duduk tepat di seberangnya. Yeoja berwajah pucat itu menatap Wonwoo dalam.

Wonwoo merasa risih ditatap tajam oleh hantu itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Mingyu telah membukakan satu kaleng bir lagi untuknya.

"Minum lagi," ujar Mingyu seraya meletakkan bir itu di depan Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengembalikan bir itu pada Mingyu.

"Aku tidak ingin minum lagi," ujarnya.

Mingyu kembali menyodorkan kaleng itu pada Wonwoo. "Minumlah, temani kami, tidak menyenagkan jika kau hanya diam menonton kami."

Wonwoo terlihat ragu. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa minum banyak, tapi ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak ia sanggup meminumnya hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, dua kaleng saja tidak mungkin membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri, bukan? Dia tidak selemah itu.

Akhirnya Wonwoo memutuskan untuk meneguk semua isi kaleng bir itu. Saat meletakkan kaleng kosong itu, ia menatap Hoshi dengan matanya yang menyipit. Ia tidak bisa melihat Hoshi dengan jelas. Ia mulai mengantuk dan merasa pusing pada kepalanya. Apakah ini limitnya?

'Sial.' Wonwoo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menyesal, seharusnya ia tidak meminum kaleng kedua itu. Jika sudah seperti ini, pasti akan merepotkan.

"Wonwoo-ya, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Seungcheol saat melihat adiknya yang terus mengedipkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol berdecak kecil melihat adiknya itu. Ia tahu, Wonwoo pasti sudah mulai mabuk. Akan sangat merepotkan kalau adiknya itu tidak sadarkan diri.

Seungcheol dengan segera berdiri dan berjalan ke dapur belakang untuk mengambil air putih. Ia kembali ke kursinya dan dengan segera menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menepis tangan Seungcheol dan malah mengambil bir yang tengah diminum oleh Mingyu dan meminumnya.

Seungcheol dengan segera menarik kaleng bir itu dari tanagn Wonwoo dan menahan tangan adiknya.

"Ternyata dia hanya bisa minum sekaleng," gumam Seungcheol. Selama ini ia tidak pernah minum bersama adiknya, oleh karena itu ia tidak tahu seberapa banyak adiknya itu mampu untuk minum.

Wonwoo menatap Seunggcheol dengan mata sayunya. Ia masih sadar, tapi ia merasa sangat haus dan ingin minum lagi. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sosok Sohyun masih terus menatapnya dengan tajam itu. Sedetik kemudian, namja berambut hitam itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Ani, aku tidak boleh minum lagi. Akan berbahaya kalau aku tidak sadarkan diri di sini.' Wonwoo akhirnya memilih untuk menunduk dan menahan rasa pusingnya yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mingyu tampak mengernyit tidak nyaman saat Wonwoo terhuyung ke arahnya dan menyandar di lengan kanannya. Ia menegakkan tubuh Wonwoo lalu melanjutkan minum dan berbincangnya.

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya saat Dokyeom menawarinya bir. Ia tidak bisa meminumnya.

Mata sipit Hoshi melihat ke arah Wonwoo, ia sedikit khawatir melihat Wonwoo yang seperti itu. Ia hendak menghampiri Wonwoo, namun pintu café terbuka dan menarik perhatiannya. Ia dengan segera berlari ke counter dan melayani pelanggan itu.

Dokyeom yang tengah minum tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Hoshi yang tengah sibuk membuat pesanan itu. Gerak-geriknya masih terkesan kaku. Tanpa sadar, sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat. Entah kenapa baginya gerak-gerik kaku itu sangat lucu.

Senyum Dokyeom semakin lebar saat melihat Hoshi yang tampak terkejut dengan mulut yang dibulatkan dan mata yang sedikit melebar karena salah memberikan takaran susu. Sedetik kemudian, namja tampan itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

'Kenapa aku jadi memperhatikannya?' Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada teman-temannya yang tengah bermain itu.

Mingyu kembali menoleh pada Wonwoo yang terhuyung ke arahnya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia kembali menegakkan tubuh Wonwoo. Namun sedetik kemudian, tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu kembali bersandar pada bahu kanannya.

Mingyu mengernyit dan mengintip wajah Wonwoo. Namja berambut hitam itu memejamkan matanya.

"Hey," panggil Mingyu pelan seraya menusuk pipi Wonwoo dengan jari telunjuknya. Tidak ada respon dari Wonwoo.

"Hyung," panggil Mingyu pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menoleh pada Mingyu lalu melihat ke arah yang tengah ditunjuk oleh sahabatnya itu. Matanya melebar saat melihat Wonwoo telah terlelap.

"Wonwoo-ya," panggil Seungcheol menegakkan tubuh adiknya. "Aissh," decaknya.

"Dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Benar-benar lemah." Seungcheol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang, ia harus segera membawa Wonwoo pulang dan beristirahat.

Ah, Seungcheol teringat sesuatu. Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak akan bisa beristirahat malam ini. Kalau kondisinya sudah seeprti ini, biasanya akan terjadi sesuatu pada adiknya itu.

Seungcheol memasang wajah khawatir. Ia harus mengantar Junghan yang sudah mulai mabuk itu pulang. Dan rumah Junghan sangat jauh dari rumah Wonwoo. Dan lagi, ia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Wonwoo sendirian di rumah kecil itu dengan kondisi seperti ini. Akan sangat berbahaya.

"Mingyu-ya," panggil Seungcheol ragu. Ia kemudian menatap Mingyu. "Tolong bawa Wonwoo ke rumahmu. Biarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu untuk satu malam ini."

Mingyu melebarkan matanya mendengar permintaan Seungcheol. "Apa? Tinggal di rumahku?" tanyanya. Seungcheol menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tolonglah… Ya? Ya? Ya?" bujuk Seungcheol.

"Aku harus mengantar Junghan pulang, dan aku tidak tahu apakah akan pulang ke rumah atau malah menginap di rumahnya. Jadi aku tidak bisa membawa Wonwoo." Seungcheol memasang tatapan memohonnya.

Mingyu memandangi wajah tidur Wonwoo sejenak sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Salahnya juga sih, terus menyodorkan bir itu pada Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang ya, hyung. Sudah sangat malam, dan aku masih harus mengurusnya lagi." Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo di punggungnya. Ia kemudian berpamitan pada teman-temannya sebelum keluar dari café itu.

"Merepotkan," gumam Mingyu saat berjalan ke mobilnya yang terparkir di depan café. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat kepala Wonwoo jatuh ke bahu kanannya. Wajah namja manis itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.'

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu menoleh ke kanan dan memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang sangat dekat itu. Bahkan hidungnya hampir menyentuh pipi Wonwoo.

'Kasihan, dia pasti lelah terus melihat hantu-hantu itu.' Mingyu memandang ke depan dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Ia mendudukkan Wonwoo di kursi depan sebelah pengemudi dan memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada namja manis itu. Setelahnya, masuk ke mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Saat di perjalanan, Mingyu tidak sengaja menoleh ke arah Wonwoo. Ia tersontak saat melihat Wonwoo kini tengah menatapnya dengan lekat.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kenapa tidak bersuara? Membuatku kaget saja." Mingyu kembali fokus ke jalanan sedangkan Wonwoo masih tetap diam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

Mingyu melirik ke arah Wonwoo yang masih setia menatapnya lekat. "Ada apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Mingyu merasa risih. Wonwoo masih tetap diam.

Mingyu mulai merasa aneh dengan Wonwoo. Namja itu tiba-tiba tersadar, matanya terlihat segar, tidak sayu seperti baru bangun tidur, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan terus menatapnya dengan lekat. Bukankah itu aneh?

Mingyu hendak memanggilnya lagi, "Hei-"

"Aku akan melindungimu hingga semuanya terungkap. Maafkan aku." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan pelan, Wonwoo langsung memejamkan matanya dan tidak sadarkan diri lagi.

Mingyu tercengang. Ia bahkan sampai menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya.

'What?' pikir Mingyu. Namja itu hanya mengatakan beberapa kata yang aneh dan langsung tidak sadarkan diri lagi. Apa namja aneh itu hanya mengigau?

Dengan berdecak risih, Mingyu kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu baru saja selesai mandi malam. Sebenarnya tidak sehat mandi malam-malam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya lengket dan tidak nyaman.

Namja tampan itu berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minum. Saat meminum airnya, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok namja yang berdiri di samping kulkas. Sontak, Mingyu sediki tersedak karena terkejut.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Mingyu pada Wonwoo. Namja tampan itu mengernyit saat mata Wonwoo memerah dengan tangannya yang tengah meremas perutnya.

"Di mana anakku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar.

Mingyu melotot. "Anakmu?" beonya.

"Di mana anakku?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan horor. "Ternyata kau sudah punya anak, ya?"

"Kembalikan anakku! Sebelumnya dia ada di sini, kenapa sekarang tidak ada?" tanya Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

"Mana aku tahu anakmu di mana," jawab Mingyu mulai frustasi. Ia melirik perut Wonwoo. "Memangnya kau yang hamil, ya? Kau bisa hamil?" Pertanyaan yang bodoh, dokter Kim Mingyu.

Tidak menjawab, Wonwoo malah semakin terisak. Mingyu mulai panik. Ada apa dengan namja aneh ini? Ia semakin panik saat melihat Wonwoo yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Su-sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Kau terlihat jelek." Mingyu mundur, Wonwoo semakin mendekat. Hingga akhirnya punggung Mingyu menyentuh dinding. Wonwoo yang masih terisak terus mendekatinya lalu memeluknya.

Mingyu dengan segera menangkap tubuh Wonwoo yang terjatuh ke bawah. Ia terdiam dengan tangan yang tersangkut di kedua lengan Wonwoo.

"Ya!" panggil Mingyu menendang Wonwoo pelan. Tidak ada respon dari Wonwoo. Ia mendengus kesal lalu menyeret Wonwoo untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Apa namja ini benar-benar gila?" gumamnya seraya menghempaskan tubuh Wonwoo. Ia menghela napasnya kemudian ikut berbaring di samping Wonwoo.

Kasurnya hanya satu, sedangkan kamar tamu yang seperti gudang itu belum sempat ia bereskan. Dengan terpaksa ia menidurkan Wonwoo di kasur kesayangannya ini.

'Ada apa dengan namja ini? Apa dia kerasukan? Atau mengigau?' Mingyu memasang wajah kusutnya saat mengingat kejadian tadi. Ia memutuskan untuk membalik badannya membelakangi Wonwoo. Ia lelah dan juga mengantuk. Ia butuh tidur sekarang juga.

Pluk!

Mingyu dengan segera membuka matanya saat merasakan seseorang memeluk pinggangnya. Matanya terbelalak saat orang itu membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas Wonwoo berada di atasnya dengan senyum manis.

'Apa lagi ini, ya Tuhan.' batin Mingyu.

"Kau sangat tampan. Aku jadi teringat dengan suami mudaku itu. Sayangnya aku belum sempat melakukan malam pertama dengannya. Ayo lakukan itu denganku, tampan~" Wonwoo mengusap dada Mingyu dengan sensual.

Mingyu merinding. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan horor. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menjambak Wonwoo. Matanya kembali melotot saat Wonwoo tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Ia dengan segera menjauhkan wajah Wonwoo, mendorong wajah Wonwoo yang terus memaksa untuk menciumnya lagi.

"Kau gila! Pergi sana! Menjauh!" Mingyu menghempaskan Wonwoo ke arah sampingnya. Ia mengelus dadanya sendiri yang baru saja disentuh oleh Wonwoo itu. Dadanya berdetak kencang. Ini pertama kalinya disentuh seperti itu.

Saat Mingyu melirik ke sampingnya, ia melihat Wonwoo kembali tidak sadarkan diri. Napasnya kembali teratur.

'Apa aku perlu membentur kepalanya dulu agar dia kembali ke nalarnya?' batin Mingyu menusuk-nusuk kening Wonwoo yang terlelap.

Mingyu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo. Matanya terus mengawasi Wonwoo, jaga-jaga kalau penyakit namja itu kambuh lagi.

Saat matanya terasa berat dan baru akan memasuki dunia mimpinya, ia merasakan gerakan dari arah samping. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya, dan benar saja, Wonwoo tengah duduk terdiam.

'Ya Tuhannn.' Mingyu mengaitkan jari-jarinya. Ia benar-benar berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera menyadarkan namja itu dari segala keanehannya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. Mingyu merasa ngeri. Gerakan Wonwoo persis seperti film-film hantu yang pernah ia tonton dulu.

Bibir Wonwoo bergerak untuk memanggil Mingyu,

"Hey,"

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Tralalala~ Yee~ Peunn~ Mall~ *joget*

Author gak nyangka kalau ff ini bakal banyak responnya, meskipun nih ff gak bagus-bagus amat yak ahahaha *lanjut joget*

Ampuni author. Entah bagi readers ini mirip atau enggak, yang jelas bagian akhir dari ff ini author akui memang mirip sama film itu. okeyy~ jangan bahas itu lagi, karena kemiripan ff itu dengan drakor itu hanya sampai chap 2 ini doang, chap depan akan benar-benar berbeda~ Muahahaha~ so stay tune!

Ada banyak pertanyaan readers, kenapa Sohyun mulu? Well, bukan berarti author suka Sohyun. Author butuh yeoja di sini, dan yang terkenal pengganggu Meanie yang author tahu cuma Sohyun sama Tzuyu doang. Di sini author hadirkan Tzuyu. Jujur, -_- Author gak suka MingTzu, jadi mendingan Sohyun #sorry

Di chap berikutnya, kalian bakalan bersyukur dengan adanya Sohyun di ff ini ahahahah #plakkk

Dan lagiiii~ Get well soon buat My Baby Nerdy Jeon Wonwoo~ I love u so much! Stay strong, babe! We, Carats and Sebong members will always stand by your side whatever happen to you. #bahasaInggrishancur

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **DevilPrince, ohmyww, Mirror, Arlequeen Kim, AXXL70, maharani.s, BYDDSTYN, kiranakim, yukiyukaji, zahra9697, adore96, Puput828, Rie Chocolatos, diciassette, parkseojunwifeu, ayudesnawati92, meanieslave, wonrepwonuke, Realsas, aming, Zahra942, Kasdu, boonie18, jeondesy, hamipark76, Fujoshimulfan, DaeMinJae, Ara94, putrifitriana177, Beanienim, rsm, SkyBlueAndWhite, kookies, mjejje, SheravinaRose, Atma Venusia, Iceu Doger, wonuemo, lulu-shi, meaniecrt, wan MEANIE, A'Yun Meanie Shipp, jjinuu7, nayounq, Wonu1254, NichanJung, XiayuweLiu, Mbee, Herdikichan17, Vioolyt, Your Fans, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Rizki920, equuleusblack, Khasabat04, Gigi onta, Firdha858, BumBumJin, chanbaekhyeon**

Okedehhh, segitu doang buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	3. Chapter 3

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

Mingyu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Wonwoo. Matanya terus mengawasi Wonwoo, jaga-jaga kalau penyakit namja itu kambuh lagi.

Saat matanya terasa berat dan baru akan memasuki dunia mimpinya, ia merasakan gerakan dari arah samping. Dengan segera ia membuka matanya, dan benar saja, Wonwoo tengah duduk terdiam.

'Ya Tuhannn.' Mingyu mengaitkan jari-jarinya. Ia benar-benar berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera menyadarkan namja itu dari segala keanehannya. Ia benar-benar mengantuk dan ingin tidur.

Dengan gerakan perlahan, Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu. Mingyu merasa ngeri. Gerakan Wonwoo persis seperti film-film hantu yang pernah ia tonton dulu.

Bibir Wonwoo bergerak untuk memanggil Mingyu,

"Hey,"

Mingyu memasang wajah horornya melihat tatapan tajam Wonwoo.

"Aku lapar," ucap Wonwoo lirih. Mingyu tercengang. Tangan kirinya meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja nakas yang ada di samping kasurnya. Ia dengan segera menelepon seseorang.

"Halo, Gyu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Seungcheol dari seberang sana. Mingyu melotot.

"Hyung! Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau akan terjadi seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan nada setengah kesal. Terdengar suara tawa khas milik Seungcheol. Mingyu berdecak kesal.

"Maaf, aku tidak sempat menjelaskannya padamu. Aku sendiri pun sedang sibuk mengurus Junghan. Bagaimana dia sekarang apa sudah baikan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang masih menatapnya dengan tajam seraya mengelus perutnya sendiri.

"Apanya yang baik? Aku tadi hampir diperkosa olehnya, hyung! Harga diriku! Keperjakaanku, hyung!" heboh Mingyu. Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tawa Seungcheol yang sangat keras di seberang sana.

"Dan sekarang dia dirasuki oleh hantu kelaparan, hyung!" Mingyu berdecak kesal lagi mendengar suara tawa Seungcheol yang menyebalkan ditelinganya.

"Itu bukan apa-apa, Mingyu-ya, selama dia tidak dirasuki oleh hantu anjing saja. Ahahaha!"

Mingyu melotot. "Apa?! Hantu anjing?"

"Iya, dia akan menggigit semua barang di rumahmu. Bahkan dia pernah menggigit tanganku."

Mingyu mengerang ngeri. "Hyung, bisakah kau datang ke sini sekarang dan bawa pulang adikmu yang aneh ini? Aku tidak tahan lag-eh? Ya! Ya! Kau mau ke mana?" Mingyu dengan segera mematikan panggilannya dan mengejar Wonwoo yang telah beranjak keluar dari kamarnya.

Setelah ia keluar dari kamar, ia menemukan Wonwoo tengah berjongkok di depan kulkas seraya mengeluarkan semua isi yang ada di dalam kulkas Mingyu.

"Ya! Calm down! Aku akan memberimu makan. Jangan dilempar seperti ini. Aku akan mencarikannya untukmu." Mingyu menyeret Wonwoo yang tengah melempar sayur-sayuran mentah Mingyu ke sembarang arah itu menjauh dari kulkas dan dengan segera mencari sesuatu di dalam kulkasnya yang bisa segera di makan oleh Wonwoo.

Setengah jam berlalu, Mingyu hanya dapat menahan tangisnya di samping kulkas melihat Wonwoo menghabiskan semua stok makanannya. Bahkan ramen instannya yang tersisa dua cup pun habis dimakan oleh Wonwoo.'

Wonwoo menoleh pada Mingyu dan menatapnya dengan mata memelas.

"Apa lagi? Apa isi kulkas itu tidak cukup untuk mengisi perutmu? Apa kau ingin memakan kulkasku juga?" kesal Mingyu.

"Aish! Dasar, hantu kelaparan!" Mingyu merampas cup ramen kosong dari tangan Wonwoo. Wonwoo merangkak mendekati Mingyu. Mingyu memasang wajah horornya. Dengan segera, ia mendorong Wonwoo hingga membuat namja bermata tajam itu terdorong ke belakang.

Mingyu terdiam mengamati Wonwoo yang terlentang di lantai, tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Apa hantunya sudah keluar?" gumam Mingyu. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengangkat Wonwoo untuk kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

"Ukh!" Ia menghempas Wonwoo ke atas kasurnya yang besar dan empuk itu.

"Sudah cukup! Aku sudah lelah! Biarkan aku tidur dengan tenang!" Mingyu merebahkan dirinya di samping Wonwoo yang tengah tidur dengan lelap.

Saat ia hampir memasuki alam mimpinya, ia merasakan tangan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

'Apa lagi ini?' batinnya kesal.

"Hiks! Huhuhuhu! Hikss!"

Mingyu merinding. Ia benar-benar merasa ngeri saat ini. Siapa yang tidak takut dengan suara tangis di tengah malam?

"Hikss! Hiks!"

Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dengan perlahan. Matanya menyipit karena takut menghadapi makhluk aneh yang ada di belakangnya itu.

"Oppa…!" suara berat Wonwoo terdengar serak.

'Oppa kepalamu!' umpat Mingyu dalam hati. Ia dapat melihat Wonwoo tengah terisak.

"Pacarku meninggalkanku dan bersama dengan perempuan lain. Padahal aku meninggal deminya, aku menolongnya dari kecelakaan. Saat aku masih hidup dulu, dia selalu mengatakan tidak akan meninggalkanku apapun yang terjadi. Sekarang, dia malah pacaran dengan perempuan lain. Aku ingin balas dendam," kata Wonwoo di sela isak tangisnya. Ia meremas kaos hitam yang dikenakan oleh Mingyu dengan erat. Ia bahkan menghapus air matanya dengan lengan baju Mingyu.

Mingyu mendesis. Apa sekarang ia harus menghadapi yeoja yang sedang patah hati? Ia tidak ahli. Tangan kirinya bergerak ke meja nakas untuk meraih ponselnya. Ia ingin menelepon Seungcheol dan menanyakan cara menyelesaikan acara kerasukan ini.

Namun sayangnya, tangannya ditahan oleh Wonwoo.

"Oppaaa! Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Kau juga tidak peduli padaku? Kenapa semua orang tidak pernah peduli padaku, sih?" Wonwoo kembali menangis dengan keras.

Mingyu menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Ia emosi, tapi ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana melampiaskannya.

"Sudahlahh… Cup cup cup." Mingyu mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia malah jadi begini?

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu dengan matanya yang memerah dan berair. Mingyu terdiam. Mata merah dan berair itu benar-benar terlihat menyakitkan baginya.

"Huhu! Huhu! Aku benci dia! Aku benci dia! Dia pembohong! Aku sangat membencinya!" Wonwoo memukul-mukul dada Mingyu seraya terisak.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Kenapa dirinya yang jadi korban? Ia kemudian memeluk Wonwoo dan menepuk-nepuk punggung namja yang lebih tua, menenangkannya.

"Sudahlah… Mungkin itu sudah menjadi takdirnya dan takdirmu sendiri," ujar Mingyu pelan. Ia meletakkan dagunya di atas pucuk kepala Wonwoo yang masih terisak pelan.

Semakin lama, isakan itu semakin pelan dan akhirnya tidak terdengar suara isakan lagi, yang ada hanya deru napas teratur dari namja manis itu. Tepukan pelan Mingyu pada punggung Wonwoo pun semakin lama semakin melambat hingga akhirnya berhenti. Ternyata namja tampan itu telah tertidur.

Deru napas teratur dari kedua namja yang jelas sangat kelelahan itu menemani malam mereka yang seketika langsung tenang dari kehebohan tadi, dengan pelukan hangat Mingyu yang masih membalut tubuh Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak mengatakan kalau kau tidak bisa meminum bir?" omel Dokyeom membopong Hoshi yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Ia baru saja menemani Hoshi menutup cafenya, dan sekarang ia akan mengantar Hoshi pulang karena namja chubby yang ada di rangkulannya ini tampak mabuk.

"Aku tidak mabuk! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!" Hoshi melepaskan rangkulan Dokyeom, ia lalu berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju ke pohon yang ada di tepi jalanan. Dokyeom dengan segera menarik tangan Hoshi yang hampir menabrak pohon besar itu.

"Sudah, aku akan merangkulmu. Di mana rumahmu? Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Dokyeom membuka kunci pintu mobilnya melalui remote kunci mobilnya.

"Nggg! Buhhh! Hmmm!" Hoshi bergumam tidak jelas seraya menunjuk ke arah kanan, sedetik kemudian ia menujuk ke arah kiri, sedetik kemudian lagi ia mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke wajah Dokyeom. Dokyeom memundurkan wajahnya saat jari lentik Hoshi hampir menusuk matanya.

Dokyeom berdecak. "Ck! Kau benar-benar mabuk." Ia kemudian memasukkan Hoshi ke dalam mobilnya. Ia lalu berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan duduk di kursi kemudi. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain selain membiarkan Hoshi tidur di rumahnya untuk satu malam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoshi menguap lebar seraya merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar. Ia mengernyit bingung saat tangan kirinya mengenai sesuatu yang sedikit empuk dan berkulit.

Dokyeom mengernyit saat sesuatu yang keras menghantam pipinya dengan cukup kuat. Ia membuka sebelah matanya dan menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Hoshi masih dengan tangannya yang terantang, dan kepalan tangannya yang mengenai pipinya, tengah menatapnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip. Dokyeom juga ikut mengedip-ngedipkan matanya yang pandangannya masih kabur.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Belum selesai Dokyeom mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia sudah merasakan tendangan kuat pada bokongnya hingga ia terjatuh ke lantai.

Hoshi dengan segera berdiri di atas kasur dan menunduk, menatap Dokyeom dengan keningnya bererut dan tatapan tajam.

Dokyeom mengelus bokongnya dengan tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya menggaruk kepalanya, ia menguap lebar.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Ini kamarku, kau tidur di kamarku semalam. Dan kau baru saja menendang pemilik kamar ini yang sudah membantumu semalam," jelas Dokyeom malas seraya kembali duduk di atas kasur empuknya.

Hoshi mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ternyata bukanlah kamarnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Hoshi seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kasur yang baru saja ia pijak itu.

"Kau mabuk, dan aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu, jadinya aku membawamu ke sini." Dokyeom kembali menguap seraya merapikan rambutnya. Ia kemudian menatap Hoshi dengan senyum manis di wajah tampannya.

"Selamat pagi."

Hoshi tertegun melihat senyum yang sangat lebar dan manis itu. Ini untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya mendapatkan senyum secerah itu dan ucapan manis itu di pagi hari saat ia terbangun.

"Aku mandi dulu, setelah itu kau menyusul mandi lalu aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ujar Dokyeom sebelum akhirnya ia beranjak untuk mandi.

Hoshi hanya diam menatap punggung Dokyeom yang menghilang di balik pintu. Ia hendak membereskan kasur Dokyeom, namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia tengah memakai piyama yang kebesaran. Matanya menangkap pakaiannya yang semalam ia pakai tengah tergantung di gantungan baju.

Mata sipit Hoshi kini tengah melebar dengan lucunya dengan mulut yang melebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya yang terasa berat secara perlahan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya sejenak lalu mengernyit bingung. Kenapa pandangannya tetap gelap meskipun ia yakin telah membuka matanya lebar-lebar? Yang ada di pandangannya saat ini hanyalah warna hitam.

Sedetik kemudian, ia baru menyadari kalau napasnya sedikit sesak. Ia dengan segera mendorong Mingyu untuk menjauh. Ia kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Kenapa ada Mingyu di kasurnya?

Dengan perlahan, namja itu mendudukkan dirinya, mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam, kenapa ia bisa berada di kasur yang sama dengan Mingyu.

Mingyu yang merasa terganggu pun akhirnya terbangun dan membuka matanya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya saat sinar matahari dari jendelanya mengusik pandangannya. Namja tampan itu membatu saat melihat Wonwoo tengah duduk membelakanginya, duduk terdiam persis seperti semalam.

'Apa dia kerasukan lagi?'

Mingyu melotot horror saat Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dengan perlahan dengan tatapan mengantuk. Ia meneguk ludahnya.

"Kenapa aku ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara paraunya. Ia berdehem sejenak karena tenggorokkannya yang terasa kering.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan semalam? Ah, tidak! Kau tahu apa yang terjadi padamu semalam?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kerasukan! Berapa hantu, ya? Empat, ah tidak! Lima! Apa kau gila?!"

"Aku tidak gila!" Wonwoo memasang wajah kesalnya.

"Maaf merepotkanmu," lanjut Wonwoo.

"Sangat merepotkan! Kau hampir memperkosaku!" Mingyu menutup dadanya sendiri. Wonwoo melotot pada Mingyu.

"Apa?! Memperkosamu?! Apa jadinya tubuhku ini?!" Wonwoo memegang kedua pipinya dengan mata yang masih tampak terkejut.

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu!" Mingyu melempar bantalnya ke wajah Wonwoo.

"Dan lagi, kau menghabiskan semua stok makananku. Kau harus menggantinya." Mingyu menghela napasnya. Wonwoo kembali membelalakkan matanya.

"Mwo?! Kenapa kau tidak menghentikanku? Berat badanku pasti naik." Wonwoo memegang perutnya yang rata. Mingyu memutar bola matanya. "Apa menurutmu aku sanggup menghentikan hantu kelaparan itu?"

Wonwoo menghela napasnya, namun sedetik kemudian ia kembali melirik Mingyu. "Untung saja aku terbangun di kasur empuk dan nyaman ini," Ia tersenyum kecil seraya mengusap-usap kasur Mingyu. Mingyu menatap dengan tatapan aneh.

"Aku pernah terbangun di pembatas jalan tol dengan setengah badan tergantung ke bawah," ujar Wonwoo dengan suara pelan. Ia tertawa kaku pada Mingyu yang menatapnya horror. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menunjukkan tatapan horror itu setiap kali melihat Wonwoo.

"Aku juga pernah terbangun di tengah kuburan, di atas pohon, di kamar mayat dan di tempat pembuangan sampah." Wonwoo mengetuk-ngetukkan kedua ujung jari telunjuknya.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tidak percaya. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa saat ini.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya melihat Mingyu tidak bereaksi. Ia pasti sudah membuat namja tampan itu shock hingga menjadi seperti itu. Sebenarnya yang pernah menghadapinya saat sedang kerasukan hanyalah hyungnya seorang, itupun hanya sekali. Kerasukan-kerasukan selanjutnya terjadi setelah ia pindah ke rumahnya sendiri, dan ialah yang mengatasinya sendiri, lebih tepatnya membiarkannya hingga berakhir terbangun di tempat yang aneh.

"Sangat berbahaya," komentar Mingyu dengan suara pelan.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Sebenarnya tidak terlalu berbahaya, karena mereka merasukiku karena memiliki tujuan tertentu, dan aku akan selalu terbangun sebelum hal buruk terjadi padaku. Mereka tidak bisa melukaiku."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya. "Tapi tetap saja berbahaya. Kalau ternyata kau tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhmu? Mereka menguasai tubuhmu seutuhnya?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo hanya tersenyum tipis membalas pertanyaan Mingyu. Itu jugalah yang dikhawatirkan olehnya dan kakaknya selama ini. Tapi ia tidak ingin Mingyu terjerat dalam kehidupan anehnya.

"Tenang saja, itu tidak akan terjadi." Wonwoo menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke kasur Mingyu. Ia mencari posisi nyaman untuk kembali tidur.

"Ya! Apa aku mengizinkanmu untuk tidur lagi?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku lelah," jawab Wonwoo singkat.

"Aku harus kerja," ujar Mingyu.

"Tapi aku tidak, jadi aku bisa tidur sebentar lagi." Wonwoo memeluk bantal Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela napas. "Aku akan mandi lalu setelah itu kau ikut denganku, aku akan mengantarmu ke cafému." Mingyu beranjak dari kasurnya lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia sedang tidak ingin ke café pagi ini. Ia sangat lelah setelah tubuhnya dipergunakan beberapa kali.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Wonwoo membatu mendengar suara itu. Suara itu bukan berasa dari kamar mandi yang ada di sebelah kanannya. Suara itu berasal dari luar kamar. Apa ada orang lain di rumah Mingyu?

DUK! DUK DUK!

Suaranya seperti suara bola karet yang memantul di lantai.

Dengan langkah pelan dan ragu-ragu, Wonwoo mendekati pintu kamar lalu membukanya pelan. Ia tersentak saat melihat seorang anak kecil dengan wajah putih pucat tengah memantulkan bola karetnya beberapa meter di depan pintu seraya menatapnya dengan tajam.

Wonwoo melangkah mundur lalu dengan segera menutup pintunya. Tatapan anak itu sangat tajam, dan wajahnya sangat mengerikan, bukan hanya putih pucat, tapi juga terdapat banyak darah yang mengalir dari kepalanya.

Wonwoo terus berjalan mundur saat suara pantulan bola itu terdengar semakin jelas, seolah-olah mendekat ke arahnya.

Buk!

Wonwoo tersentak dan langsung berbalik ke belakang. Ia mendapati Mingyu dengan handuk yang menggantung di lehernya tengah menatapnya dengan bingung. Wonwoo menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hei, ada apa?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia dengan tiba-tiba memeluk Mingyu erat saat mendengar suara pantulan bola itu tepat di belakangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan wajah bingung.

Wonwoo terdiam saat tidak mendengar suara pantulan itu lagi. Ia dengan segera memutar posisi mereka hingga kini ia bisa melihat tempat ia tadi berdiri dengan masih memeluk Mingyu dengan erat. Ia menghela napas saat tidak menemukan bocah itu lagi.

"Hei," panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo yang tersadar dengan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maaf," ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu bingung seraya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum kaku. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada bocah tadi. Ia tidak bodoh, ia bisa membedakan mana hantu yang berbahaya dan tidak.

"Ayo kita pergi, aku sudah terlambat." Mingyu telah selesai dengan pakaiannya yang rapi. Wonwoo menghela napasnya, ia belum sempat membasuh wajahnya ataupun menyikat giginya. Ia akan melakukannya di cafenya nanti.

Wonwoo berjalan mengikuti Mingyu menuju pintu depan. Saat mereka telah berada di luar, dan Wonwoolah yang menutup pintunya, matanya terbelalak sesaat sebelum menutup pintu itu.

Saat menutup pintu itu, ia dapat melihat anak kecil itu tengah berdiri di dalam rumah dengan mata yang berdarah, menatapnya tajam, bolanya yang tengah menggelinding mendekatinya dengan perlahan, dan yang membuatnya membatu adalah sebilah pisau yang tengah digenggam oleh anak itu.

Blam!

Wonwoo membatu di depan pintu yang baru saja ia tutup itu. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung seraya mengunci pintu rumahnya.

"Ada apa? Kau masih mengantuk? Ayo, kita harus segera berangkat." Mingyu beranjak meninggalkan Wonwoo dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Wonwoo kemudian berbalik dan masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu.

"Mingyu-ya, aku rasa kau harus mencari paranormal untuk membersihkan rumahmu," gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu yang tengah mengemudi mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Untuk apa? Apa rumahku banyak hantu? Rumahku tidak ada hantu, hanya saja karena ada kau maka hantu-hantu itu datang memperebut badanmu."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan itu maksudku. Ada satu hantu yang berbahaya di dalam rumahmu."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil. "Apa maksudmu? Selama setahun ini aku tinggal di sana, tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padaku."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Jika Mingyu tidak mempercayainya, ia juga tidak bisa memaksanya, karena yang melihat hanya dirinya sendiri. Inilah sebabnya ia tidak ingin dekat dengan orang luar, yang seharusnya bukan menjadi masalahnya malah akan membuatnya repot mengurus masalah orang lain dengan hantu-hantu itu.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Wajahnya yang mengantuk itu seketika menegang saat merasakan deru napas tepat di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati Sohyun tengah duduk di belakangnya, menatapnya tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tengah menyikat giginya di toilet khusus cafenya. Setelah ia selesai berkumur dan membersihkan wajahnya, ia mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjauhkan handuknya lalu menghela napas.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit lagi, Sohyun-ssi. Saat aku mengantarkan bekal untuk kakakku, itu terakhir kalinya aku mau ke rumah sakit." Wonwoo menatap ke pantulan cermin yang ada di depannya. Ia melirik Sohyun yang berdiri di belakangnya melalui cermin di depannya. Ia mengetahui nama Sohyun karena Sohyun sendiri yang mengatakan namanya.

Sohyun menatap Wonwoo sendu. 'Tolonglah.' Suara Sohyun kembali terdengar di kepalanya, padahal Sohyun hanya berdiri di sana tanpa membuka mulutnya sedari tadi. Beginilah caranya ia berkomunikasi dengan hantu, melalui pikiran.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Sedari tadi Sohyun terus membujuknya untuk ke rumah sakit, dan yeoja itu tidak memberitahu tujuannya untuk ke rumah sakit. Ia benci ke rumah sakit. Rumah sakit tempat di mana banyak orang meninggal, banyak hantu di tempat itu.

"Katakan padaku, untuk apa aku harus ke sana?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sohyun hanya terdiam.

Wonwoo juga ikut terdiam. Ia memejamkan matanya lalu memijit keningnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya hantu meminta tolong padanya, sudah beratus kali ia menuruti keinginan hantu gentayangan seperti Sohyun, dan ia tidak ingin melakukannya lagi.

Wonwoo kembali melirik Sohyun dan mendapati hantu yeoja itu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Jam berapa aku harus pergi ke sana?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang namja yang mengenakan jas hujan tengah berdiri di depan rumah sakit dengan tubuh yang diguyur oleh hujan yang lebat. Kepalanya yang tertutupi oleh topi jas hujan itu menunduk sebelum akhirnya ia mengangkat kepalanya menatap megahnya rumah sakit itu.

"Ke mana aku harus pergi?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sohyun menoleh sekilas pada Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang dan menjadi sebuah asap putih. Dengan tatapan mata tajam dan datar, Wonwoo mengikuti ke mana asap putih itu terbang masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit itu.

Setelah masuk ke gedung, Wonwoo tidak melepas jas hujan berwarna transparannya itu. Ia membiarkan benda plastik yang menempel pada tubuhnya itu menitikkan air hujan ke lantai berkeramik rumah sakit itu. Poninya yang basah menutupi sebelah matanya. Terkesan horror.

Mata Wonwoo yang tajam mengamati sekelilingnya yang sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa pekerja saja yang berjalan di koridor itu. Jelas saja, sekarang sudah jam 01.20 dini hari. Beberapa pekerja yang lewat di koridor itu menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan bingung, melihat cara berpakaian Wonwoo yang aneh dan misterius.

Semakin Wonwoo berjalan masuk mengikuti arwah Sohyun, ia merasa hawa di sekitarnya semakin dingin. Selain itu, tempat yang mereka lalui semakin gelap dan semakin sepi. Setiap ruangan yang mereka lewati tidak ada yang menyalakan lampu, hanya beberapa lampu koridor saja yang menyala.

'Tempat apa ini?' Wonwoo meremas jas hujannya seraya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sebenarnya tempat ini tidak terlalu sepi, karena yang mata Wonwoo liat saat ini ada banyak hantu yang berjalan-jalan di sepanjang koridor rumah sakit ini. Terkadang ia harus menutup matanya sejenak saat melihat hantu yang mengerikan, seperti berlumuran darah, tidak memiliki kepala, dan lain sebagainya.

'Apa ini bagian rumah sakit yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi?' pikir Wonwoo melihat sekelilingnya yang penuh debu dan di ujung koridor terdapat tumpukan kasur-kasur yang rusak.

Wonwoo berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu yang diberi tanda dilarang masuk. Arwah Sohyun telah masuk menembus pintu itu. Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu menyentuh gagang pintu itu.

Cklek!

Dilarang masuk, tapi kenapa pintunya tidak dikunci?

Saat membuka pintu itu dengan perlahan, hawa yang ada di dalam ruangan itu bahkan lebih dingin dari yang sebelumnya.

Gelap. Itulah yang Wonwoo dapatkan saat melihat isi ruangan itu. Ia berusaha mencari sakelar di dekatnya, dan ternyata lampu di ruangan itu masih dapat berfungsi. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang gagang pintu. Di mana Sohyun?

Sebuah kamar rumah sakit yang biasa, di mana terdapat sebuah ranjang yang telah kusam, lantai berdebu, dan sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan. Wonwoo mengernyit. Kenapa ada sebuah kursi di tengah-tengah ruangan kamar?

Namja bermata tajam itu tidak sengaja mendongak ke atas. Ia mengepalkan tangannya yang terasa mengeluarkan keringat dingin saat melihat seutas tali tengah menggantung di atas kursi itu, seutas tali yang diikat ke pipa besi yang ada di langit-langit kamar. Ia mundur selangkah saat melihat bercak darah di tali itu.

'Apa ini?' pikir Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terkejut saat tiba-tiba melihat Sohyun berdiri di depan jendela. Ia dapat melihat bekas kebiruan di leher Sohyun dan juga pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah.

"Apa kau meninggal di sini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Sohyun hanya diam.

"Kau bunuh diri?" tanya Wonwoo lagi.

Sohyun lagi-lagi terdiam. Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Bagaimana ia bisa membantu Sohyun kalau yeoja itu sendiri tidak mau menjawabnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Mata Wonwoo tidak sengaja menangkap sebuah vas bunga di samping kasur, dan terdapat setangkai bunga mawar yang masih segar di dalam vas itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit. Kenapa masih ada bunga segar di kamar kosong ini? Bukankah tempat ini sudah kosong selama seminggu lebih?

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Namja bermata tajam itu tersentak. Ia mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kamar lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri. Langkah kaki di koridor yang remang-remang ini semakin terdengar jelas, tapi ia tidak melihat siapa-siapa. Ia lalu dengan segera masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, ia lalu menutup lampu kamar itu dan bersembunyi di belakang pintu kamar.

Wonwoo melihat ke sekeliling kamar dan tidak dapat melihat Sohyun di setiap sudut kamar itu. Langkah kaki bersepatu hak tinggi seorang yeoja terdengar semakin jelas dan sekarang berhenti tepat di depan pintu kamar di mana Wonwoo tengah berdiri.

Krieett!

Wonwoo semakin menempelkan dirinya ke dinding dan bersembunyi di belakang pintu kamar saat pintu itu dibuka dan lampu dinyalakan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Ia dapat melihat seorang yeoja cantik dengan pakaian suster berjalan ke arah meja nakas lalu mengganti buka mawar merah itu dengan bunga mawar putih yang baru. Yeoja itu masih berdiri di sana sambil terus mengamati bunga itu.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya saat melihat Sohyun muncul di samping yeoja itu, tengah menatapnya dengan sendu.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang," ujar yeoja cantik itu sebelum akhirnya berbalik dan kembali melangkah dengan tenang. Mata tajam Wonwoo berusaha membaca nama yang tertulis di name tag yeoja yang bekerja sebagai suster itu. Tzuyu.

Wonwoo mengernyit saat melihat pandangan sendu Sohyun berganti menjadi tatapan tajam pada yeoja yang berjalan menjauhinya. Ia berusaha untuk mundur saat yeoja itu berjalan mendekati pintu kamar.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap! Ta-

Namja bermata tajam itu menahan napasnya saat langkah kaki Tzuyu berhenti tepat di samping pintu.

Tzuyu menghentikan langkahnya saat merasa ada yang asing. Ia menoleh ke arah kanan, menatap pintu itu dengan kening mengernyit. Tangannya yang lentik memegangi sisi pintu, namun ia urungkan niatnya lalu berganti memegangi gagang pintu dan menariknya seraya tangan kirinya mematikan lampu kamar itu.

Blam!

Wonwoo mengatur deru napasnya yang sejak tadi tidak teratur. Kenapa kehadiran yeoja itu rasanya sangat mengerikan? Tatapan dingin itu, langkah angkuh itu, ucapan dingin yeoja itu.

Ia menghela napas saat tidak medapati Sohyun lagi di kamar itu. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin Sohyun tunjukkan padanya? Yeoja itu bunuh diri, dan temannya datang mengunjungi kamarnya. Lalu? Apa yang dapat ia bantu?

Wonwoo yang hendak membuka pintu kamar dan keluar dari ruangan itu tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya.

'Tunggu! Temannya datang mengunjungi kamar ini? Kenapa dia malah datang ke tempat ini? Bukan ke makamnya? Dan kenapa ruangan ini tidak dibuang barang-barang bekas bunuh dirinya?'

Wonwoo memasang wajah kusamnya. Ia bukan detektif! Otaknya tidak dapat menerima teka-teki yang sulit seperti ini.

Dengan malas, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sebuah wajah berwarna hitam dengan kulit yang terkelupas dan mata yang terbelalak lebar tepat di depan wajahnya.

"AAAHHH!"

Wonwoo tersentak dan terduduk ke lantai. Ia menatap horror hantu namja yang berdiri di depan pintu tengah menatapnya. Inila yang Wonwoo benci dari rumah sakit, segala hantu berpenampilan monster ada di tempat ini!

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan erat dan dengan segera berdiri dan menutup pintunya lalu lari secepat mungkin. Ia tidak ingin memikirkan bagaimana ia menembus hantu itu. Ia tidak ingin menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apakah hantu itu mengejarnya atau tidak. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah lari.

Namja yang tergolong cukup tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya lalu menumpukan tangannya pada kedua lututnya seraya mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal, tidak mempedulikan beberapa suster atau dokter yang lewat menatapnya dengan aneh.

Diselang kegiatannya menarik dan membuang napas, mata tajamnya tidak sengaja mendapati Mingyu tengah berdiri di depan counter informasi dengan tangan yang tengah memegang tasnya. Sepertinya namja itu akan pulang. Tapi bukan itu yang menarik perhatiannya, tapi seorang yeoja yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Mingyu.

'Tzuyu?'

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak suka melihat sikap manja Tzuyu di lengan Mingyu. Mingyu tampak memasang wajah yang sangat kusut.

'Tadi dia bersikap seperti yeoja angkuh dan dingin, sekarang dia terlihat seperti wanita murahan.' batin Wonwoo yang memasang wajah malas. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan hendak keluar dari rumah sakit ini sebelum Mingyu melihatnya dengan penampilan aneh ini.

Saat Wonwoo hendak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Mingyu, ia tersentak kaget mendapati sesuatu yang mengerikan tengah berdiri di belakang Tzuyu. Ia tersentak hingga tanpa sadar melangkah mundur dan menabrak suster yang tengah membawa beberapa peralatan di belakangnya hingga peralatan itu jatuh dan menimbulkan kegaduhan.

Mingyu dan Tzuyu sontak menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu, Tzuyu, maupun suster yang tengah kerepotan membereskan peralatannya.

Namja itu saat ini dapat melihat Sohyun tengah berdiri di belakang Tzuyu, dengan pergelangan tangan kiri yang patah dan mengalirkan darah, gaun putih yang penuh dengan darah, leher yang patah, dan wajah pucat di mana darah tengah mengalir di sudut matanya yang tengah menatap Tzuyu dengan tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

Hmmm..Mengerikan yah.. Sohyun, maafkan author, author bukannya benci sama Sohyun, sebenarnya author suka ngeliat Sohyun karena Sohyun tuh cantik. Tapi apa daya, demi dapatnya feel dan plot ff ini, Sohyun harus sedikit berjuang di ff ini #cry *pukpuk Sohyun*

 **Untuk BumBumJin:: author sadar kalau bir itu emang gak baik, apalagi mereka dokter. Tapi kalau di Korea, biasa mereka tuh gak bisa lepas dari yang namanya bir, makanya author nambahin adegan itu, author fokusnya tuh ke kebiasaan mereka yang suka minum bir kalo ngongkrong dan lupa peran mereka sebagai dokter di sini. Jadi anggap aja yang kalau mereka minum tuh masih sesuai dosis XD #plakkk Terima kasih yang buat masukan kamu, say :* Kamu telah menyadarkanku hehehe #nariballet**

Maafkan author karena author telat update. Why? Karena author sibuk ujian. Maafkan author *bow* Maaf kalau chap ini alurnya gak gitu banyak, karena author focus sama kasusnya dulu. Chap depan author usahakan update cepat! Janji!

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Arlequeen Kim, maharani.s, , zahra9697,Karina, hoshimut, Ourwonu, RitaYuliantika, Vioolyt, DevilPrince, BYDSSTYN, Karuhi Hatsune, gerrysaraswati, wonrepwonuke, kookies, Rie Cloudsomnia, Khasabat04, exostalker, diciassette, Herdikichan17, RaeMii, 11234dong, Beanienim, hoshinugu, DaeMinJae, Dazzpicable, Kkamjongmin, fvcksoo, Jeon jaeri, BumBumJin, tfiy, byeons, hamipark76, Firdha858, cehuns2, lulu-shi, Fujoshimulfan, Chan-min, XiayuweLiu, cha2000, Puput828, kimbapchu, meanieslave, kiranakim, babywuzidy, taenggoo, exoinmylove, kuebrownies, Jjinuu7, A'yun Meanie Shipp, SheravinaRose, tatacwt, putrifitriana177, wonuemo, SkyBlueAndWhite, haya, equuleusblack, babymoonlight, NichanJung, Gigi onta, IT8861, Siti254, shinhy, AXXL70, kimxjeon, rsm, mongyu0604, Twelves, Baebypark, restypw, by00per, Ara94, eksuppyufi, Kim Hye Gun, Gstiff, kimjeon, tyneeee, meanies, chikincola, alysaexostans, christ, btobae,**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Okedehhh, segitu doang buat chap ini,

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)m


	4. Chapter 4

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Hoshi tengah duduk di belakang counter dengan kedua tangan menopang dagunya. Malam ini lumayan banyak pelanggan sebenarnya dibandingkan dengan yang semalam. Tapi sama saja, sama-sama masih sepi dibandingkan suasana dulu yang selalu ramai walaupun telah malam. Bagaimana Hoshi tahu padahal dia baru saja bekerja di sini? Itu karena dulu dia selalu berkunjung di tempat ini pada malam hari.

Cling! Cling!

Bell pintu berbunyi, Hoshi membuka matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan sejenak itu. Ia dapat melihat seorang namja tampan dengan kemeja biru tuanya berjalan mendekatinya. Ah, dia kenal namja itu.

"Ah, Dokyeom-ssi, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Hoshi yang telah siap dengan buku kecil dan pennya.

"Seperti biasa satu cup. Ah, tambah satu lagi, aku ingin pesan satu pegawai untuk duduk minum bersamaku." Dokyeom menunjukkan senyum khasnya sebelum akhirnya duduk di meja yang paling dekat dengan meja counter.

"Satu pegawai untuk duduk bersamanya? Ta-tapi, di sini 'kan hanya ada satu pegawai," gumam Hoshi seraya berkedip ragu-ragu. Ia kemudian bergerak untuk membuat pesanan Dokyeom.

Setelah selesai membuatnya, Hoshi dengan segera mengantarkannya ke meja Dokyeom.

"Ini minuman anda," Hoshi meletakkan pesanan Dokyeom di meja. Ia tampak ragu-ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya menarik kursi yang ada di depan Dokyeom dan berujar,

"Dan satu pegawai yang anda pesan," gumamnya pelan seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi itu. Dokyeom dapat mendengarnya, ia tertawa kecil. Baginya, namja di depannya sangatlah lucu, seperti anak anjing. Menggemaskan.

"Apa kau suka meminum ini?" tanya Dokyeom mengangkat Caffe Mochanya. Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Biasanya aku hanya minum cappuccino atau coklat panas."

Dokyeom tersenyum. "Kau harus mencoba ini, ini sangat enak." Dokyeom mengarahkannya mendekati mulut Hoshi. Hoshi dengan ragu-ragu meminumnya. Apakah ini benar? Apakah pegawai diperbolehkan untuk meminum pesanan pelanggan?

"Bagaimana?" tanya Dokyeom setelah menjauhkan cangkirnya. Hoshi menatap Dokyeom dengan tatapan kagumnya.

"Ini enak sekali," ucapnya. Entah itu pujian untuk dirinya sendiri yang membuatnya atau pujian untuk Wonwoo yang meracik resepnya.

Dokyeom tertawa kecil saat melihat whipped cream yang menempel di bibir atas Hoshi.

"Bibirmu," ujar Dokyeom seraya menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. Hoshi tersadar lalu dengan segera menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ia lupa kalau kopi yang satu itu ada whipped creamnya.

"Apa kau sengaja membiarkan itu agar aku membersihkannya untukmu seperti di drama-drama?" tanya Dokyeom dengan senyumnya hingga membuat smile eyesnya terlihat jelas.

Hoshi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak sengaja melakukannya."

Dokyeom mendekatkan tangan kirinya dengan perlahan ke bibir tipis Hoshi. Hoshi melihat tangan itu dengan tatapan bingung hingga akhirnya ia tertegun saat jari panjang Dokyeom menyentuh bibirnya dengan lembut meskipun di bibir itu sudah tidak ada whipped cream lagi.

"Bibirmu sangat lembut, lebih lembut daripada whipped cream ini," ujar Dokyeom pelan lalu menjauhkan tangannya. Hoshi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis seraya menunduk.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu dan Tzuyu sontak menoleh ke arah Wonwoo yang hanya berdiri mematung tanpa mempedulikan Mingyu, Tzuyu, maupun suster yang tengah kerepotan membereskan peralatannya.

Namja itu saat ini dapat melihat Sohyun tengah berdiri di belakang Tzuyu, dengan pergelangan tangan kiri yang patah dan mengalirkan darah, gaun putih yang penuh dengan darah, leher yang patah, dan wajah pucat di mana darah tengah mengalir di sudut matanya yang tengah menatap Tzuyu dengan tajam.

Mingyu mengernyit bingung melihat Wonwoo dengan penampilan yang aneh itu. Wonwoo tersadar saat Mingyu mulai berjalan mendekatinya, diikuti oleh Tzuyu di belakang Mingyu. Hal itu sontak membuat Wonwoo gelagapan dan langsung berlari keluar rumah sakit. Ia dengan segera berlari ke cafénya dan masuk dengan terburu-buru. Hoshi yang tengah bersiap-siap untuk menutup café pun menatap Wonwoo dengan bingung.

"Oh, hyung. Dari mana saja? Kenapa lari-lari seperti itu?" tanya Hoshi. Wonwoo sibuk mengatur napasnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Hoshi seraya masih mengambil napasnya.

"Hoshi," panggilnya.

"Ya?"

"Tampar aku." Wonwoo menunjuk pipi kirinya.

"Hah?" Hoshi memasang wajah bingungnya.

"Iya, tampar aku!" Wonwoo menepuk-nepuk pipi kirinya.

"Tap-"

"Cepat!"

"Ah, ne! Ne!"

PLAKKK!

Hoshi menutup matanya dengan erat, begitupula dengan Wonwoo. Hoshi membuka sebelah matanya saat mendengar suara helaan napas Wonwoo.

"Memangnya ada apa, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Hoshi khawatir.

"Setidaknya itu membuatku kesadaranku kembali." Wonwoo kembali menghela napasnya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya membuka jas hujannya dan meletakkannya di belakang counter.

Setidaknya tamparan itu membuatnya sedikit tersadar dari shock dan ketakutannya setelah melihat berbagai macam hantu yang mengerikan. Untungnya tamparan Hoshi dapat dibilang menyakitkan, sehingga kejadian buruk tadi teralihkan oleh rasa panas di pipi kirinya yang sekarang sudah memerah membentuk telapak tangan seseorang.

"Maafkan aku, pasti rasanya sakit. Bagaimana kalau kau tampar aku kembali?" Hoshi menatap Wonwoo dengan khawatir. Meskipun sahabat, ia tidak pernah sekalipun memukul Wonwoo, sekalipun hanya untuk bercanda.

Wonwoo tertawa kecil. "Untuk apa? Kau ingin jadikan tempat ini arena tampar-tamparan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, kau cukup membantuku." Wonwoo menarik napas kemudian membuang napasnya seraya menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi kirinya.

Setelah selesai beres-beres, kedua namja itu akhirnya menutup café dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan arah yang berbeda.

Wonwoo biasanya cukup berjalan kaki selama 10 menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya. Ia selalu jalan kaki pulang ke rumah. Ia mendesis bingung sekaligus kesal. Kenapa semalam kakaknya tidak mengantarnya pulang? Menggunakan Junghan sebagai alasan? Padahal hanya butuh 5 menit dengan menaiki mobil, bukankah hyungnya dapat singgah sebentar ke rumahnya sebelum mengantar Junghan pulang?

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya dengan bibir yang merapat kesal. Ia tahu kalau hyungnya itu tidak suka ia tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil itu. Tapi tidur dan kerasukan di rumah Mingyu? Bukankah itu sangat memalukan?

Wonwoo memperlambat langkahnya saat merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi menghembus tengkuknya. Ia dengan gerakan tiba-tiba menoleh ke belakang dan tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya ada jalanan sepi dan remang-remang saja.

Semakin berjalan, ia semakin merasa diikuti oleh sesuatu. Saat ia kembali berbalik, ia menangkap siluet putih lewat dengan sangat cepat.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia dengan segera berlari ke rumahnya yang sudah tidak jauh lagi. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah siluet putih terbang mengikutinya. Namja bermata tajam itu mempercepat larinya. Mencari kuncinya yang ada di sakunya dan dengan terburu-buru membuka pintunya.

Cklek! Blamm!

Ggrrrtt! Grrttt!

Wonwoo memegang erat pintunya yang bergetar. Tangan kanannya berusaha menarik pintunya agar tidak terbuka dan tangan kirinya memutar kunci pintunya. Pintunya bergetar dengan hebat.

'Sial! Apa bawang putih dan salib di depan pintu tidak dapat menghalangi hantu itu?' batin Wonwoo. Ia menahan napasnya saat pintu itu tidak bergetar lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia menghela napasnya dan terduduk di lantai. Sepertinya seikat bawang putih dan tanda salib di depan pintu cukup ampuh menghalangi hantu itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Namja berwajah manis itu memutuskan untuk melepaskan sepatunya dan ingin segera tidur. Saat ia berbalik, ia tersontak kaget melihat seorang nenek berambut putih dan berwajah putih tengah duduk di sana.

Ternyata bawang putih dan tanda salib itu tidak bisa menahannya, dan lagi, di dalam rumahnya ini banyak sekali patung Buddha, tanda salib, dupa, dan berbagai macam benda religius dari bermacam agama ada di dalam rumah itu, dan hantu itu tetap bisa masuk ke rumahnya? Selama ini benda-benda itu selalu ampuh melindunginya.

"Kau nenek restoran ramen yang selalu aku kunjungi itu, 'kan? Halmeoni sudah meninggal?!" tanya Wonwoo memasang wajah horornya. Ahh, pantas saja hantu itu bisa masuk, karena nenek itu adalah hantu yang baik, jadi ia tidak akan terpengaruh oleh benda-benda seperti itu.

"Halmeoni, apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara pelan, ia tidak menyangka nenek yang sangat baik dan selalu memberinya porsi jumbo itu sudah meninggal. Ia sudah lama tidak makan di restoran kecil itu karena kesibukannya. Sebuah suara di kepalanya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa? Kau ingin aku temani karena kau kesepian? Tidak bisa, halmeoni. Aku sangat takut padamu, biasanya aku melihatmu dalam wujud manusia. Ani! Ani! Jangan ganggu aku, halmeoni. Lebih baik kau kembali ke alammu dengan tenang." Wonwoo berjalan kea rah kamarnya dengan langkah mundur. Nenek itu terus mengikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan segera berlari masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sudut kamarnya, di samping kasurnya. Ia menarik selimutnya dan menutupinya hingga kepala. Ia menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tersentak saat nenek itu tengah duduk di depannya. "Oh, halmeoniii," rengek Wonwoo pada nenek yang hanya tertawa mengejek itu.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Oh, sepertinya itu suara dari pintu rumahnya. Wonwoo mengernyit. Siapa lagi itu? Apa ada hantu lain yang mau masuk ke rumahnya?

"Anak muda, apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya seseorang dari luar sana. Wonwoo dengan segera berdiri dan berlari kecil untuk membuka pintu rumahnya. Itu adalah suara pemilik rumah-rumah kecil yang ada di gang kecil ini. Kenapa malam-malam datang? Sepertinya uang sewanya sudah ia bayar beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ahjussi, ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Paman itu menghela napasnya malas saat mengintip ke dalam rumahnya.

"Begini, anak muda. Seseorang dari luar negeri ingin membeli rumah ini, dia tidak ingin rumah lain. Jadi, sepertinya malam ini kau boleh membereskan barangmu dan segera pergi. Maafkan aku kalau tiba-tiba seperti ini, dia juga membelinya dengan tiba-tiba," jelas paman itu.

Wonwoo membelalakkan matanya. Dia diusir tengah malam begini? Harus pergi ke mana dia?

"Omaya! Paman! Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini? Aku harus pergi ke mana malam-malam begini? Dan orang luar negeri mana yang dengan tidak sopannya membeli rumah yang sedang disewakan oleh orang lain?" protes Wonwoo.

Paman itu berdecak tidak senang. "Haishh! Sudah! Pokoknya kau harus pergi malam ini! Bawa pergi semua barang-barang anehmu itu, itu sangat mengganggu tetangga! Dan lagi, ini uang sewamu, aku kembalikan. Carilah tempat yang lebih nyaman." Paman itu berdecak seraya menggeleng-geleng sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempat itu.

Wonwoo mengernyit dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Ia berbalik lalu menutup pintunya dengan membantingnya sekeras mungkin.

"Halmeoni, kau sudah melihatnya sendiri. Aku sibuk sekarang, aku harus mengemaskan barang-barangku, jadi tolong jangan ganggu aku," ucap Wonwoo. Ia mengeluarkan kopernya dan tasnya. Memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam.

Setengah jam kemudian…

BLAMMM!

"Aish!" kesal Wonwoo kembali membanting pintu rumahnya. Ia tidak peduli apakah pintu itu akan lepas dari tempatnya atau tidak. Itu sudah bukan rumahnya lagi.

Ia menarik dua koper besar di kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Barangnya sangat banyak, dan ini sudah malam, apa dia harus tinggal di hotel untuk sementara waktu? Tapi ia tidak suka hotel, di sana ada banyak hantu. Ia tidak menghubungi hyungnya, karena ia tahu kalau itu hanya akan membuatnya hyungnya khawatir.

'Cih! Dia pikir aku bodoh? Aku tahu kalau dia berbohong soal pembeli dari luar negeri itu. Mana ada pembeli dari luar negeri yang mau membeli rumah sejelek itu! Dia sengaja mengusirku karena menganggapku gila dengan barang-barang spiritual ini.' Wonwoo menghempas-hempaskan sekarung jimat yang ia letakkan di atas kopernya. Beberapa ikat bawang putih ia gantung di lehernya, ia jadikan kalung agar mudah dibawa.

Ia sudah tahu kalau selama ini tetangga selalu mengeluhnya yang terkadang berbicara sendiri dan berteriak ketakutan di dalam rumah karena munculnya hantu-hantu itu dengan tiba-tiba dan beberapa barang aneh yang ia gantung di depan pintu rumahnya, seperti kertas jimat, bawang putih, kacang merah, mangkuk abu, tanda salib dan lain sebagainya. Dan paman pemilik itu memang sudah beberapa kali mencoba menawarinya rumah-rumah yang lain.

"Aish, halmeoni! Kau masih berniat mengikutiku? Aku sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal, kau akan kelelahan kalau mengikutiku berjalan terus." Hantu nenek itu terus mengikuti Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memperlambat jalannya saat ia terpikirkan sesuatu. Mingyu mengatakan kalau dia kerasukan hingga 5 hantu? Bagaimana bisa? Biasanya ia hanya akan dimasuki oleh satu hantu, karena mereka akan menyelesaikan masalah mereka dengan tubuhnya dan akan keluar setelah maslah mereka selesai ataupun saat waktu mereka sudah habis. Maka dari itu Wonwoo sangat takut jika ia mabuk ataupun pingsan, karena di saat seperti itulah ia bisa kerasukan.

"Hmmm," gumam Wonwoo. Lima hantu sekaligus, itu artinya ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat hantu itu menghilang di rumah Mingyu, atau di tubuh Mingyu?

Ckiiit!

Wonwoo melirik sejenak mobil yang berhenti di sampingnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

"Hyung!"

Wonwoo menoleh mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggilnya dari belakang. Ia membulatkan matanya.

"Oh? Kim Mingyu?" tanyanya. Cih, melihat Mingyu, ia kembali teringat sosok Sohyun yang mengerikan tadi.

"Aku baru saja akan ke rumahmu. Kau tahu? Aku bisa gila!" Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo.

"Aku baru saja sampai di rumah dan akan mandi, tapi suara-suara aneh muncul dari arah dapur. Suara pisau diasah, suara kompor menyala, suara pantulan bola, tapi saat aku melihatnya tidak ada apa-apa. Hah! Hah! Aku bisa gila!" Mingyu mengacak rambutnya.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Kau takut, ya?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu mengernyit. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan. "Tidak, aku- aku tidak takut. Aku hanya terkejut sa- Uwah!" Mingyu tersentak saat seekor kucing berjalan di sampingnya.

Wonwoo mendengus. "Lalu? Untuk apa kau mencariku? Aku bukan pemburu tikus, jangan panggil aku hanya untuk menangkap tikus di rumahmu itu." Wonwoo berbalik dan kembali menarik kopernya menjauh dari Mingyu.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengatakan itu adalah tikus. Maksudku, aku jadi teringat ucapanmu tadi pagi. Kau bilang ada hantu yang berbahaya di rumahku."

Wonwoo terdiam menatap Mingyu, Mingyu juga terdiam menunggu respon Wonwoo.

"Jadi?" tanya Wonwoo pelan.

"Bisa kau usir hantu itu?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo dengan segera berbalik dan beranjak. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan pengusir hantu! Kenapa kau terus menganggapku bisa mengusir mereka sedangkan aku di sini sering ketakutan saat mereka mengejarku terus."

Mingyu berjalan di belakang Wonwoo. "Setidaknya kau bisa menyuruh mereka jangan menggangguku. Kau- Apa yang kau bawa itu? Kenapa kau membawa banyak barang?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo berbalik dan menatap Mingyu kesal. Mingyu mengamati semua barang bawaan Wonwoo yang sangat banyak. Ia mendelik aneh saat melihat kalung bawang putih yang menggantung di leher namja aneh itu.

"Aku baru saja diusir," jawab Wonwoo malas.

"Apa? Apa pemilik café terkenal tidak bisa membayar rumah sewa seperti itu?" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya dengan malas.

"Kau… Dari mana kau tahu alamatku?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Seungcheol hyung,"

"Baiklah, selamat malam." Wonwoo berbalik, namun ditahan oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo berbalik dan menghempas tangan Mingyu. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan parano-" Ucapannya terhenti saat melihat tangan Mingyu yang ia hempas tadi terayun ke arah nenek yang sedari tadi berdiri di samping mereka. Nenek itu seketika menghilang.

Wonwoo mengernyit, biasanya hantu kalau tersentuh oleh manusia, mereka akan tembus, tapi kenapa ini malah menghilang?

"Hello?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. "Saat aku kerasukan semalam, apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanyanya.

"Hah?" beo Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sehingga hantu itu bisa keluar dari tubuhku?"

Mingyu tampak memikirkan kejadian semalam. "Aku menendangmu, menghempasmu, mendorong-"

"Ya! Itu namanya kekerasan! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu pada orang yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri?" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu tidak percaya.

"Kau sadar! Hanya saja sedang kerasukan," ucapnya dengan nada kecil di akhir kalimatnya. Wonwoo mendengus. Jadi Mingyu bisa menghilangkan hantu dengan cara seperti itu? Aneh.

"Ah, ada lagi. Saat kau dirasuki hantu patah hati, aku memelukmu. Aku terpaksa memelukmu, karena kau sangat ribut," ucap Mingyu ragu-ragu.

'Peluk?' batin Wonwoo. Apa itu masuk akal? Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Di sana ada ada hantu wanita yang tengah duduk di ayunan taman yang ada di seberang jalan. Wonwoo dengan segera melepaskan kopernya dan memeluk Mingyu. Ia kemudian melirik ke arah ayunan itu. Hantu itu telah menghilang.

'Woahh…' kagum Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Ya! Semalam aku memelukmu karena terpaksa, bukan berarti sekarang kau bisa memelukku seenaknya." Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo.

"Kasar sekali," gumam Wonwoo kesal.

"Karena aku malas mencari rumah sewaan lagi, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu. Call!" Wonwoo dengan segera masuk ke dalam mobil Mingyu. Mingyu menatap tidak percaya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk mengusir hantu, bukan untuk tinggal di rumahku."

Wonwoo mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela mobil. "Mengurus masalah hantu yeoja yang mengikutimu itu lebih menyusahkan daripada menyediakan kamar tamu untukku."

Mingyu memiijat keningnya. Ia baru ingat kalau Wonwoo mengurus masalah Sohyun untuknya.

"Tolong masukkan dua koperku itu," ucap Wonwoo sebelum akhirnya menutup jendela mobilnya. Mingyu mendengus kesal. Ada rasa sesal mencari Wonwoo hanya karena suara-suara aneh di dapur itu.

Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di dalam mobil, menatap ke arah kaca spion, melihat Mingyu melalui kaca itu.

'Namja itu… Dia memiliki aura positif yang besar. Jika aku terus bersamanya, mungkin kemampuan sixth senseku bisa berkurang.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sampai kapan kau ingin tidur di sini?" tanya Mingyu saat mereka telah memasuki rumah Mingyu yang elegan dan ukurannya tidak kecil dan juga terlalu besar itu.

"Hmm, entahlah." Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Seminggu," ucap Mingyu.

"Aku membantumu dalam kasus besar, mengusir hantu yeoja itu sangat sulit dari yang kau bayangkan." Wonwoo mendengus mengingat kasus Sohyun yang sangat berbelit-belit itu, dan Mingyu belum mengetahuinya. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesuatu yang tengah berdiri di sudut ruang tamu. Ia melebarkan matanya.

"Dan ada satu lagi, aku harus mengusir hantu anak kecil yang berdiri di sana." Wonwoo menunjuk sudut ruangan. Mingyu membatu, dia menatap sudut ruangan yang kosong itu dengan tatapan horror.

"Anak kecil yang tadi pagi," gumam Wonwoo. Anak kecil itu dengan segera berbalik dan menghilang menembus dinding.

"Di mana kamarku? Aku sangat mengantuk." Wonwoo menarik kedua kopernya menuju kamar yang ditunjuk oleh Mingyu, kamar yang ada tepat di seberang kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus, ia merutuki Wonwoo yang dengan gilanya mengatakan kalau ada anak kecil di sudut kamar lalu meninggalkannya sendirian begini? Tak apa, ia tidak percaya dengan hal-hal seperti itu, dan ia tidak takut. Iya, ia tidak takut.

Dengan malas, Mingyu melangkah masuk ke kamarnya dan segera tidur. Ia harus bangun pagi-pagi besok dan sialnya kedatangan Wonwoo ke rumahnya sama sekali tidak membantu.

Sedangkan Wonwoo di kamarnya, ia sedang meletakkan kopernya. Besok saja menyusun barang-barangnya, ia sudah sangat lelah.

"Hyung..."

Wonwoo membatu mendengar suara panggilan dari belakangnya. Suara anak kecil itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pintu kamar Mingyu terbuka, menampilkan namja tampan tinggi dan berambut coklat yang tersisir dengan keren itu tengah memakai dasinya.

Pintu kamar di seberang juga terbuka, menampilkan seorang namja dengan piyama biru mudanya tengah menguap seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jangan lupakan rambutnya yang berantakan itu. Mingyu menatapnya dengan tidak percaya.

"Ya! Kau baru bangun?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggaruk kepalanya seraya menatap Mingyu malas.

"Untuk apa aku bangun pagi-pagi? Aku memiliki pegawai." Ia menguap lebar seraya berjalan ke meja makan.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat roti panggang. "Kau buat sendiri roti panggangmu."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan protes. "Kenapa begitu? Kenapa tidak sekalian buatkan untukku? Tampan-tampan tapi tidak sopan."

"Iya, iya." Mingyu meletakkan segelas susu untuk Wonwoo dan segelas lagi untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil roti panggang yang baru saja siap.

"Kau belum sikat gigi dan cuci wajah?" tanya Mingyu yang duduk di depan Wonwoo.

"Sudah." Wonwoo menggigit rotinya.

"Berantakan sekali," gumam Mingyu. Tangannya ia ulurkan untuk merapikan rambut coklat Wonwoo. Wonwoo menghentikan kunyahannya dan menatap Mingyu. Mingyu yang tersadar pun dengan segera menjauhkan tangannya dan berdehem pelan.

"Ahh, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan," ucap Wonwoo meletakkan roti panggangnya. Mingyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau memiliki adik?" Mingyu menghentikan kunyahannya saat mendengar pertanyaan Wonwoo. Ia menatap Wonwoo.

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong," ujar Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lima tahun lalu sebelum kami pindah ke Seoul, pada malam hari kami sekeluarga akan membeli bahan makanan sekaligus perabot baru di mall besar. Tapi adikku tiba-tiba sakit perut dan tidak bisa ikut, aku hendak tinggal bersamanya dan menjaganya, tapi ayah dan ibu menyuruhku ikut pergi agar dapat membantu mereka mengangkat perabot yang akan dibeli," Mingyu menjeda ceritanya. Ia meminum susunya.

"Saat kami sedang berbelanja, tiba-tiba ada panggilan polisi melaporkan kalau rumah kami baru saja dirampok dan terjadi sesuatu pada adikku. Saat kami sampai di rumah, kami melihat mayatnya tengah dibawa keluar dari rumah untuk masuk ke ambulans dengan sebilah pisau menancap di perutnya. Dia tidak selamat." Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia melirik ke atas, menahan agar matanya tidak terasa panas.

"Ini semua salahku. Andai saja aku tetap tinggal bersamanya. Andai saja aku tetap bersikeras untuk menemaninya. Hahaha, bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan anak kecil sepertinya di rumah sendirian? Aku memang bodoh." Mingyu menutup wajahnya.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pucuk kepala Mingyu.

"Dia bilang, itu bukan salahmu, juga bukan salah kedua orang tua kalian. Dia bilang, itu salahnya karena tidak mendengar pesan kalian agar tidak membuka pintu untuk orang asing. Ia membuka pintunya karena ia kira itu adalah pengantar paket yang biasanya mengantar pesananmu."

Mingyu menjauhkan tangannya saat mendengar penjelasan Wonwoo. "Apa kau mengarang cerita?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, dia yang menceritakannya padaku semalam." Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Dia bilang, andai saja dia menjadi anak yang baik, mungkin sekarang dia masih bisa bersama dengan kalian, meskipun kau hidup terpisah dengan kedua orang tuamu, tapi setidaknya dia bisa tinggal bersama dengan hyungnya yang sangat ia sayangi." Mingyu masih menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Masih tidak percaya? Yang baru aku sampaikan itu adikmu yang secara langsung menyuruhku menyampaikannya beberapa detik yang lalu." Mingyu masih terdiam.

"Dia ada di sini," ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya seraya menunjuk ke arah sampingnya. Mata Mingyu mengikuti ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Wonwoo. Matanya kini memerah tanpa ia sadari.

Wonwoo melirik hantu anak kecil itu. "Umm, dia ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, kau harus mendengarkannya baik-baik." Mingyu mengangguk.

"Dia bilang, dia sangat ingin kembali bermain denganmu, berbicara denganmu, bermain bola bersama, dan pergi membeli mainan bersama lagi. Dia tidak menyangka kalau waktunya sesingkat itu. Tapi dia tidak menyesal, meskipun waktunya sangat singkat di dunia ini, dia sangat senang memiliki orang-orang berharga yang sangat menyayanginya dan selalu memberinya kenangan yang indah." Mingyu memejamkan matanya seraya mendengus dengan senyum sendunya. Ia ingat, dulu ia selalu bermain bola bersamanya, selalu pergi membeli mainan baru bersamanya.

"Dia menyuruhmu untuk berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Ini memang sudah ditakdirkan untuknya. Jika kau seperti ini terus, dia tidak bisa pergi dengan tenang, dia mengkhawatirkan kalian. Hiduplah dengan baik, hyung, ucap adikmu."

"Dia benar-benar mengatakannya?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk. Mingyu menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Sedetik kemudian, ia menjauhkan tangannya dan menghapus air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"Saengi-ya, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Apa kau sudah tumbuh besar?"

"Hantu tidak bisa bertumbuh lagi, Kim."

"Ah, begitukah?"

"Adikmu bilang kau masih saja bodoh," ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa kecil. Ia ingat dulu adiknya sering mengatainya bodoh karena selalu kalah saat bermain game.

"Kau harus hidup dengan baik di sana, kau bisa bermain sepuasnya di sana. Jadilah anak yang baik dan berbahagialah di sana. Hyung akan mengawasimu dari sini." Mingyu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo menatap anak kecil itu tengah tersenyum tipis melihat hyungnya tengah berusaha untuk menahan tangis. Anak kecil itu kemudian melambaikan tangannya pada Wonwoo dan membungkukkan badannya, mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum akhirnya anak kecil itu diselimuti oleh cahaya putih dan menghilang dengan perlahan.

"Saengi-ya, hyung-"

"Dia sudah pergi," potong Wonwoo. Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Begitukah?" Ia tertawa kecil.

'Hyung menyayangimu.' Batin Mingyu seraya menggigit rotinya pelan.

"Ahh, aku lega sekali. Aku pikir dia itu hantu yang berbahaya karena dia membawa pisau dan tatapannya sangat tajam. Selama lima tahun dia bergentayang selain ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada kalian, dia juga sangat dendam pada pembunuhnya. Lalu semalam dia bilang dia sadar, kalaupun dia dendam, itu tidak bisa merubah apa-apa. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya pada kalian dan pergi dengan tenang." Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

Selama hidupnya ia tidak pernah setakut itu pada anak kecil, dan untungnya anak kecil itu tidak memiliki niat jahat pada mereka. Anak kecil itu hanya memendam rasa dendam dan rasa bersalah hingga mengubah aura tubuhnya menjadi sangat mengerikan.

"Terima kasih, hyung," gumam Mingyu.

"Tidak masalah, asalkan kau bersedia membiarkan aku tidur di rumah ini tanpa batas waktu." Wonwoo meminum susunya.

Mingyu mendengus. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tinggal di rumahku? Bukankah kau bilang kau tidak suka tinggal di rumah yang besar?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo hanya tertawa kecil. "Karena kau adalah tamengku."

"Hah?" beo Mingyu.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa kau akan terus mengunyah dengan santai seperti itu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu tersadar saat melihat jam tangannya dan dengan segera menelan semua rotinya dan menghabiskan susunya.

"Aku mau ikut denganmu," Wonwoo menarik tangan Mingyu.

"Aku tidak sempat lagi." Mingyu berusaha melepaskan tangan Wonwoo.

"Aku mau pergi juga. Jangan tinggalkan aku. Tunggu aku sebentar. Sebentarrrr saja, hanya untuk berganti baju." Wonwoo menarik Mingyu untuk masuk ke kamarnya, agar namja tampan itu tidak kabur dan meninggalkannya.

"Kau tidak mandi?! Jorok sekali!"

"Aku akan mandi di café nanti."

Tanpa mereka sadari, Sohyun tengah berdiri di dapur menatap mereka dengan tatapan sendunya yang biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aish, aku pasti terlambat. Ini semua karenamu." Mingyu dengan terburu-buru keluar dari mobilnya. Saat ini mereka sedang ada di parkiran.

"Kenapa gara-gara aku? Padahal saat dia berujar sok bijak dengan adiknya dan makan dengan santainya, itu memang sudah terlambat," gumam Wonwoo kesal.

"Ahh, Mingyu oppa~!" Mingyu sontak menghentikan langkahnya saat seorang yeoja tiba-tiba memeluk lengannya.

"Tzuyu-ya, aku sedang buru-buru, jangan menempel padaku seperti cecak begini." Mingyu melepaskan tangan Tzuyu. Tzuyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia kembali memeluk lengan Mingyu. Mata cantik Tzuyu tidak sengaja menangkap Wonwoo yang tengah merapikan pakaiannya di samping mobil Mingyu.

Wonwoo balas menatap Tzuyu dengan senyum tipis yang kaku. Senyum Wonwoo langsung pudar saat Tzuyu menatapnya dengan tajam dan dingin sebelum akhirnya yeoja cantik itu berjalan mengikuti Mingyu.

Wonwoo menatap punggung Tzuyu yang tengah bermanja di lengan Mingyu.

'Tatapannya… Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Halooo~ yesss! Author nepatin janji, 'kan? Ini updatenya cepet, 'kan? Yesss!

Author pengen bilang sesuatu nih, AUTHOR KANGEN WONUUU! AUTHOR KANGEN MEANIE MOMENT! AUTHOR HAUS MEANIIIEE! GIMME MEANIE, PLEASE! #plakkk

Kalau boleh jujur, pas bagian Seoksoon, autho ngefly sendiri #plakkk

Habisnya author ngetiknya sambil denger lagu 'Stay' yang dinyanyiin sama Ben. Rasanya adem ayem romantic sweet sweet gitu #apaseh

Author mau nanya, kalau misalnya author tambahin peran ChanBaek di ff ini gimana? Hanya untuk satu atau dua chap saja sebagai pemeran pembantu? Bagaimana menurut readers?

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **tfiy, zahra9697, Twelves, meaniecrt, kookies, BYDSSTYN, maharani.s, Firdha858, Aliciab.i, Baebypark, babymoonlight, lulu-shi, Lsww, kimbapchu, kimjeon, Andromeda, Dazzpicable, yang sedang malas login, wristband0, DevilPrince, chikicinta, fvcksoo, Rin SNL, Aozora140117, hnjasmine, Ara94, Zahra492, Tipo, Mirror, putrifitriana177, Karina, meaniem, hamipark76, equuleusblack, staryydoll21, Guest, Jeon Wonnie, Herlin790, hvyesung, 11234dong, hoshinugu, shinhy, Vioolyt, pink panda, btobae, tyneeee, exoinmylove,Bola Salju, dxxsy, Khasabat04, cha2000, Rie Cloudsomnia, Chan-min, Beanienim, restypw, wonrepwonuke, SheravinaRose, Zizisvt, Kim Hye Gun, kimxjeon, Herdikichan17, yehet94, NichanJung, Okta794, Mbee, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, Rin Kimryu, Itsmevv, jihokr, atsukarui, aprilbunny9**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)


	5. Chapter 5

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Seorang namja tengah berjalan di tepi jalan dengan wajah bosannya. Ia menendang batu kerikil yang ada di dekat kakinya lalu mendengus malas saat melihat kakinya menembus batu kerikil itu.

"Tch! Menjadi roh itu sangat membosankan!" gumamnya kesal. Ia lalu menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Di mana aku sekarang? Apa aku tersesat lagi?" gumamnya dengan nada setengah kesal. Namja yang bertampang manis juga cantik, bertubuh sedikit mungil dan berkulit putih itu menghentikan langkahnya dan tidak sengaja melihat sebuah coffee shop yang ada di sampingnya. Ia melebarkan matanya, sedetik kemudian ia menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di kaca coffee shop itu.

"Coffee shop apa ini? Woahh! Banyak orangnya," gumamnya pelan. Dengan segera, ia masuk ke dalam coffee shop itu menembus kaca. Namja bertubuh mungil itu mendekati seorang pelanggan yang berwajah tampan lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tch! Tch! Tch! Seandainya saja aku bukan dalam wujud roh, hmph!" Ia mundur sedikit lalu berbalik.

"Aigoo! Kau tampan! Dan tubuhmu juga bagus!" Ia menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah membaca berita dari smart phonenya itu seraya menyeruput kopi.

Namja roh itu berdecak kesal saat tangannya menembus lengan berbentuk pelanggan itu.

"Aish! Kenapa sejak aku jadi roh, aku malah menjadi seperti maniak begini?! Aku masih normal! Aku masih suka melihat yeoja cantik!" Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan kesal.

Saat ia sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiri, matanya tidak sengaja bertemu tatap dengan seorang namja yang berdiri di belakang counter tepat di depan mesin hitung, tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, sedangkan para pekerja yang lain tengah mondar-mandir di belakangnya, sibuk membuat pesanan para pelanggan.

Wonwoo yang tengah berdiri di depan mesin hitung yang hendak menyimpan uang di dalamnya akhirnya tersadar dan dengan segera menutup lacinya dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan namja manis yang tengah menatapnya itu. Ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam dapur.

Namja roh itu mengedipkan matanya. "Dia menatapku, 'kan?" Ia dengan segera berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo ke dalam dapur.

"Ya! panggil namja roh itu. Ia berdecak kagum melihat tinggi badan Wonwoo, wajah tampannya, kulit halusnya, matanya yang tajam itu. Tapi bukan itu yang penting sekarang.

"Ya!" panggilnya lagi saat Wonwoo tidak meresponnya dan sibuk membuat ice cappuccino entah untuk siapa.

"Kau bisa melihatku? Aku tahu kau menatapku tadi." Ia menyentuh pundak Wonwoo, namun kemudian berdecak saat tangannya malah menembus tubuh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Wonwoo masih terus sibuk dengan kegiatannya sendiri.

"Jangan pura-pura, aku tahu kau mendengarku. Please deh, tampan, aku tahu kau manusia, bukan tembok." Namja roh itu memutar bola matanya. Wonwoo menghela napasnya lalu menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia melirik kea rah belakangnya. Untungnya saat ini ia sedang berada di dapur bagian paling belakang, di mana para pekerjanya sibuk di dapur depan dan akan sangat jarang masuk ke dapur belakang.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Wonwoo. Namja roh itu tersenyum senang, senyumnya terlihat sangat manis. Wonwoo tercengang, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat hantu yang masih memiliki wajah manis dan cantik seperti ini, apalagi ini adalah hantu namja.

"Aku sangat senang akhirnya ada yang bisa aku ajak bicara setelah lebih dari tiga minggu berbicara sendiri dan berjalan sendiri. Aku bisa gila lama-lama seperti ini." Ia memasang wajah malasnya.

Wonwoo melirik roh itu sejenak. "Tiga minggu? Kau hantu baru rupanya, belum lama meninggal."

Namja roh itu membulatkan matanya. "Mwo?! Hantu? Aku bukan hantu! Dan aku belum meninggal."

Wonwoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau belum meninggal? Lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Ia melirik sekelilingnya, memastikan tidak ada orang yang berada di dekatnya dan melihatnya berbicara sendirian.

Namja roh itu menghela napasnya seraya memainkan jari-jari tangannya.

"Ummm… Namaku Byun Baekhyun, umurku 26 tahun dan aku mengalami kecelakan di jalan tol. Aku sudah koma selama 3 minggu lebih dan seorang pencabut nyawa mengatakan padaku jika aku tidak bisa terbangun dala 49 hari, maka aku akan meninggal."

Wonwoo melirik Baekhyun dengan lirikan penasaran. Ia baru tahu ada hal yang seperti itu. Apa dulu saat ia koma ia juga seperti Baekhyun ini?

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kau lakukan agar kau bisa terbangun sebelum 49 hari?" tanya Wonwoo. Baekhyun menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu, bahkan pencabut nyawa itu hanya mengatakan kalau semuanya tergantung pada takdir dan garis kehidupannya.

Wonwoo mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm, kalau begitu, berusahalah masuk ke dalam tubuhmu. Mungkin saja dengan begitu kau bisa terbangun," ucap Wonwoo asal. Ingat, ia tidak ingin lagi berurusan dengan hantu kecuali Sohyun. Ahh, teringat Sohyun, ia mendadak sakit kepala.

"Aku saja tidak tahu di mana tubuhku berada. Saat aku terbangun dalam wujud roh, aku berada di tol tempat kejadian, dan sialnya tempat itu sudah dibersihkan, tidak ada kerumunan, tidak ada petunjuk untukku. Si pencabut nyawa sialan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku. Aku hanya berkeliling di sekitar kota selama 3 minggu ini. Aku bahkan tidak ingat apa yang membuatku kecelakaan, siapa ibuku, siapa kekasihku, apa pekerjaanku, apa makanan kesukaanku." Ia memutar kedua bola matanya.

Wonwoo ikut memutar bola matanya. Kenapa hantu- ah, roh bertubuh pendek ini sangat cerewet? Jangan katakan roh itu akan mengikutinya selama sisa harinya sebagai roh? Ia menyesal menyahut panggilan Baekhyun tadi.

Baekhyun terdiam. Mimik wajahnya berubah secara perlahan saat melihat ada yang aneh dari Wonwoo. Ia lalu melirik ke arah belakang di mana banyak para pekerja tengah sibuk di sana. Ia kembali mengamati Wonwoo.

'Aura namja ini berbeda…' batin Baekhyun masih memperhatikan Wonwoo.

'Tubuhnya… Bisa dirasuki oleh arwah lain.'Tangan Baekhyun hendak menyentuh Wonwoo. Namun ia urungkan niatnya dan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Hahh, tampan," panggil Baekhyun.

"Namaku Jeon Wonwoo, bukan tampan," ucap Wonwoo.

"Karena kau satu-satunya yang bisa kuajak bicara, biarkan aku bersamamu di sisa hidupku sebelum aku masuk surga. Iya kalau itupun aku masuk surga, bagaimana kalau aku masuk neraka? Atau menjadi hantu gentayangan?" Baekhyun kembali menghela napasnya.

Wonwoo membeku. Itulah kata-kata yang paling tidak ingin ia dengar. Ia lalu memegang kepalanya seraya menguap.

"Ah, aku mengantuk, semalam aku kurang tidur." Ia berjalan ke ruangan pribadinya di mana terdapat meja kerjanya, TV dan juga sofa panjang di mana biasanya ia tidur siang ataupun istriahat di sana.

Baekhyun menatap punggung Wonwoo yang menjauh cuku lama sebelum akhirnya berlari mengikuti Wonwoo.

Saat ia membuka pintunya, ia terkejut melihat Sohyun tengah berdiri di dalam ruangan tengah menatanya. Baekhyun yang mengikuti Wonwoo di belakangnya pun ikut terkejut.

"Woooh! Wohh!" Ia berteriak heboh lalu bersembunyi di belakang Wonwoo. Ia menutup matanya. "Apa itu?! Omaya! Apa itu hantu?! Kenapa aku bisa melihat hantu?! Oh, sial! Aku baru ingat, pencabut nyawa sialan itu pernah mengatakan kalau semakin mendekati 49 hari, aku akan bisa melihat hantu secara perlahan-lahan. Sial! Apa ini artinya aku mulai bisa melihat hantu?!" Omelnya panjang di belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo memijit keningnya, ia sangat pusing mendengar ocehan Baekhyun.

"Iya, dia hantu. Silahkan berkenalan dengan teman hantu pertamamu." Wonwoo menggeser tubuhnya lalu mempersilahkan Baekhyun pada Sohyun yang masih berdiri diam dengan ekspresi datarnya itu.

"Diamlah! Percuma saja kau tampan tapi tidak bisa melindungiku dari hantu." Baekhyun beringsut mundur dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mendengus pasrah melihat Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan terus menempel padanya. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sohyun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Kau harus ke rumah sakit lagi," jawab Sohyun.

"Ke rumah sakit lagi? Aku tidak mau. Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak suka ke rumah sakit. Sampai sekarang aku masih trauma melihat hantu-hantu mengerikan di rumah sakit itu… termasuk dirimu." Wonwoo mengecilkan suaranya di akhir kalimatnya.

"Dengan dirimu ke rumah sakit, kau akan bisa membantuku," jawab Sohyun. Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir kenapa ia menyetujui untuk membantu Sohyun. Apa untung bagi dirinya sendiri? Hanya menambah beban. Tapi ia terlanjur ikut campur, dan ia rasa, kematian Sohyun membuatnya merasa kasihan dan ingin membantunya mengungkapkan kebenarannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi hadiah apa yang akan kau berikan padaku sebagai gantinya?" tanya Wonwoo. Sohyun hanya diam. Wonwoo menghela napasnya seraya berbalik dan meraih jaketnya.

"Aku sudah tahu, tidak ada untungnya membantu hantu," gumamnya malas seraya keluar dari ruangan pribadinya. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang melirik Sohyun.

"Dia cantik juga, sayangnya wajahnya sangat pucat dan dia adalah hantu," gumam Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku harus ke mana?" tanya Wonwoo pada Sohyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Baekhyun yang berjalan di samping Wonwoo meringis takut.

"Kenapa dia mengikutimu?" tanyanya.

"Seharusnya aku yang tanya, kenapa kau mengikutiku terus?" tanya Wonwoo pada Baekhyun tanpa menoleh padanya. Ia terus berjalan di koridor rumah sakit tanpa tahu harus ke mana.

"Ahhh!" kaget Wonwoo saat melihat hantu yang berwajah cukup mengerikan saat ia hendak berbelok. Baekhyun yang mengikuti Wonwoodi belakang pun ikut terkejut mendengar teriakan kecil Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Wonwoo aneh.

"Kau ini kenapa?" gumamnya.

Setelah bertemu dengan beberapa hantu yang aneh-aneh, Wonwoo akhirnya menghentikan langlahnya. Ia mengangkat sebungkus plastik yang ada di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku membeli kimbap?" tanyanya. Sohyun tidak menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk sebuah pintu. Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Kau ingin aku masuk ke dalam sana?" tanyanya lagi. Sohyun mengangguk. Wonwoo dengan ragu-ragu mengetuk pintu itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sebuah sahutan dari dalam terdengar.

"Masuk!"

Suara yang tidak asing bagi Wonwoo. Wonwoo memutar knop pintu itu dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat siapa yang duduk di belakang meja kerja, tengah sibuk membaca file-filenya.

Wonwoo melirik Sohyun sebentar sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mingyu yang mendengar suara derap kaki pun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit saat melihat Wonwoo tengah berjalan ke arahnya dengan jaket abu-abu yang dipakainya dengan topi jaketnya menutupi kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya masih dengan tatapan anehnya pada Wonwoo. Siapa juga yang tidak aneh? Kemarin Wonwoo memakai jas hujan di dalam rumah sakit. Lalu semalam namja itu memakai kalung bawang putih di lehernya. Sekarang memakai jaket dengan topi jaketnya menutupi kepalanya di dalam rumah sakit.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu ruanganku?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo melirik Sohyun yang sekarang tengah berdiri di belakang Mingyu sebelum akhirnya menyodorkan kantung plastik yang ada di tangannya pada Mingyu.

"Untukmu," ucapnya. Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Untukku? Apa ini?" tanyanya seraya menerima plastik itu. Ia tampak senang saat melihat sekotak kimbap di dalamnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau aku suka kimbap?" tanya Mingyu seraya membuka kotak itu lalu mulai menyantap sepotong kimbap itu. Wonwoo tidak mendengarkan pertanyaan Mingyu karena Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakangnya sedari tadi sangatlah ribut.

"Siapa namja ini?! Tampan sekali!" Ia menarik-narik tangan Wonwoo, namun gagal karena tangannya malah menembus tubuh Wonwoo.

"Lihat matanya! Bibirnya! Gigi taringnya! Penampilannya! Kau yakin dia bukan model? Ah, andai saja aku bukan dalam wujud roh," kata Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak! Aku juga tampan. Aku juga cocok menjadi model, kok," gumamnya menepuk-nepuk pipinya. ia meringis saat melirik kakinya yang pendek.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa kau ribut sekali? Kalau kau mau, ambil saja dia," bisik Wonwoo kesal. Mingyu yang mendengar itu menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Wonwoo bingung.

Wonwoo tersadar saat Mingyu menatapnya. "Ah, bagaimana? Kau suka? Sohyun yang menyuruhku membelikannya untumu."

Mingyu membeku sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia menjauhkan kotak itu dan berdehem pelan.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" bisiknya pada Wonwoo. "Apa dia masih ada di sini?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu kembali berdehem. Ia merinding saat mengetahui kalau Sohyun masih ingat makanan kesukaannya meskipun yeoja itu sekarang telah menjadi hantu.

Cklekk!

"Oppaaa~" Seorang yeoja langsung masuk tanpa menunggu sahutan dari Mingyu. Mingyu menghela napasnya seraya memijit keningnya. Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang dan tampak terkejut melihat Tzuyu yang melenggang masuk dan langsung mendekati Mingyu tanpa mempedulikan keberadaannya. Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya mengejek Tzuyu yang melenggang begitu saja tanpa melirik ke arahnya sedikitpun, seolah dirinya hanyalah angin kentut yang tak terlihat.

"Aku membawa makan siangmu, oppa. Apa kau menunggu lama? Maaf, tadi aku sedikit sibuk." Tzuyu meletakkan sekotak bento di atas meja Mingyu. Yeoja cantik itu mengernyit saat melihat kimbap yang masih tersisa setengah itu.

"Ini apa? Kau sudah makan? Siapa yang memberikannya padamu, oppa?" tanya Tzuyu.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah makan. Dia yang membelikannya untukku. Aku sudah kenyang. Lebih baik ini kau makan saja, kau belum makan, 'kan?" Mingyu menjauhkan kotak bento Tzuyu.

Tzuyu memasang wajah kesalnya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Wonwoo mengernyit tidak senang seraya menatap balik yeoja cantik itu.

"Centil sekali yeoja itu," bisik Baekhyun.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tzuyu dengan mimik wajah tidak senangnya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang semua sedikit membungkuk ke arah Mingyu. Ia menatap Wonwoo tajam dengan tangannya yang bersilang di depan dadanya.

"Aku-"

"Untuk apa kau tahu siapa dia?" tanya Mingyu memotong ucapan Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap Tzuyu dengan tatapan malas. Ia mendengus kemudian meraih kotak bento yang ada di dalam kantong plastik itu dan mengembalikannya pada Tzuyu.

Tzuyu berdecak kesal pada Mingyu. Ia memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

"Kau membelanya,oppa?! Kau lebih memilih memakan makanannya dari pada makananku? Padahal tadi pagi aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau siang ini aku akan membawakanmu makan siang. Dan sekarang? Kau mengusirku karena namja ini?" Tzuyu menunjuk wajah Wonwoo yang berdiri tepat di depan meja Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecak kesal lalu menepis tangan Tzuyu yang menunjuk wajah Wonwoo.

"Keluar. Aku sedang ada tamu. Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun?" tanya Mingyu dengan nada dingin. Wonwoo tertegun. Mingyu sangat berani berkata kasar pada yeoja. Apa namja itu tidak bisa sedikit gentle pada yeoja?

Tzuyu merapatkan bibirnya dengan kesal. Ia menatap Mingyu tajam lalu menatap Wonwoo dengan sangat tajam sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah keluar dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan. Ia bahkan dengan sengaja menyenggol pundak Wonwoo dan menginjak kaki Wonwoo dengan hak tingginya. Wonwoo meringis saat merasa sesuatu yang keras menimpa kakinya dengan sangat kuat.

Baekhyun tersentak ke belakang saat Tzuyu berjalan cepat menembus dirinya. Ia berdecak kesal pada yeoa yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan itu.

BLAAMM!

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia berdecak kesal saat melihat bento Tzuyu masih tertinggal di meja kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau kasar sekali padanya?" tanya Wonwoo seraya mengayun-ayunkan kaki kanannya yang terasa sakit.

"Apa kau pikir kau masih bisa meresponnya dengan baik saat dia bertindak seperti stalker yang menyebalkan?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya diam mangut-mangut.

"Memangnya kau akan menjawab apa tadi? Kau bukan temanku, bukan rekan kerja, juga bukan keluarga." Mingyu menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

Wonwoo menaikkan tangannya setinggi pipinya seraya menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. Ia memutar-mutar jari telunjuknya dengan lucu.

"Aku adalah penolongmu. Dan kau adalah tamengku." Jarinya kini menunjuk Mingyu.

Mingyu tetawa mengejek. "Tameng? Kau kira aku ini apa? Kenapa kau terus menyebutku tameng? Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk menggunakanku sebagai tamengmu." Mingyu mengyu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Wonwoo memasang wajah kusamnya. "Izinkan aku menjadikanmu tamengku." Ia mengepalkan jarinya di depan dagunya. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jadilah tamengku." Wonwoo semakin mendekat ke meja Mingyu. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Buhh!" Wonwoo memasang wajah kesal dan malasnya.

Mingyu lagi-lagi menghela napasnya. Matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sekotak kimbap yang masih tersisa beberapa potong itu.

"Kimbap ini kau makan saja!" Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo secara tiba-tiba. Wonwoo yang terkejut pun tertarik ke arah Mingyu. Setengah tubuhnya membungkuk mendekat ke arah Mingyu. Jarak wajah mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya terpisah sekitar satu jengkal lebih saja. Dengan tangan kirinya yang masih digenggam erat oleh tangan kanan Mingyu, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya saat Mingyu memasukkan sepotong kimbap ke dalam mulutnya.

"Makan habis ini! Kau ini ada di pihakku atau di pihak Sohyun, eoh?" tanya Minyu yang kemudian kembali memasukkan potongan kimbap ke dua ke dalam mulut Wonwoo sebelum namja di depannya itu sempat mengunyah potongan pertama.

Wonwoo mengernyit kesal. Ia kira mulutnya ini apa? Kenapa tanpa izin langsung menyumpalnya makanan? Wonwoo kembali mengernyit saat potongan ketiga yang Mingyu masukkan tidak dapat masuk, hanya 1/3 bagian saja yang berhasil masuk ke dalam mulut kecilnya. Wonwoo memukul tangan Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecak saat ia hendak memasukkan potongan ke empat. Ia menghela napasnya melihat Wonwoo yang menatapnya tajam. Ia melirik tangan kanannya yang tengah menggenggam pergelangan tangan Wonwoo dan tangan kirinya yang tengah memegang sepotong kimbap. Dengan gerakan spontan, namja tampan itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Wonwoo lalu menggigit potongan kimbap yang tengah digigit oleh Wonwoo itu.

Wonwoo membeku saat jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat. Meskipun bibir mereka tidak bersentuhan, tapi ia dapat melihat kalau jarak bibir mereka sangatlah dekat. Kimbap itu kemudian berpindah dari bibir Wonwoo ke mulut Mingyu. Mingyu kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya seraya mengunyah kimbapnya.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Wonwoo membulatkan matanya.

"Meskipun kau tampan, ternyata kau adalah seorang bottom. Woahh. Lama-lama melihatmu, sepertinya aku baru menyadari kalau wajahmu memang mendukung sebagai bottom," ucap Baekhyun pada Wonwoo.

Mingyu tersadar saat melihat Wonwoo masih terdiam di posisinya. Namja tampan itu tampak salah tingkah.

"Ah, maaf. Tadi kedua tanganku sedang penuh. Karena kasihan melihat kau yang kesusahan mengunyah, aku tanpa sadar langsung mengambilnya dengan mulutku," jelas Mingyu. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menjauhkan tubuhnya. Ia melirik ke kiri dan kanan dengan gugup. Mulutnya tengah mengunyah dengan susah payah, bahkan ia berusaha untuk tidak tersedak.

"Wajahmu memerah, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau manis sekaliii~" Baekhyun menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan kepala yang sedikit dimiringkan. Wonwoo melirik Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"Aku harus kembali kecafe sekarang. Sampai jumpa." Wonwoo hendak berbalik, namun panggilan Mingyu membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya.

"Bento ini, tolong buang di luar." Mingyu menyodorkan sekantong plastik berwarna putih bening berisikan bento yang diberikan oleh Tzuyu.

Wonwoo berdecih kesal sebelum akhirnya mengambil plastik itu dengan kasar lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan Mingyu. Mingyu yang melihat pintu ruangannya telah tertutup pun tidak sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya pada kimbap yang tersisa satu potong. Ia tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya mengambil kimbap itu dan memakannya.

Di luar ruangan Mingyu, tampak Wonwoo tengah berjalan di koridor seraya mencari tong sampah.

"Dia itu siapamu? Sepertinya kalian manis sekali," ucap Baekhyun.

"Diamlah," respon Wonwoo malas. "Sudah kubilang dia hanya tamengku."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat menemukan sebuah tong sampah. Ia lalu membuka penutup tong sampah dan membuang bento itu ke dalamnya. Ia menghentikan gerakannya saat hendak menutup tong sampah itu. Ia mengernyit melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

Sup lauk yang ada di dalam bento itu mengalir keluar mengenai plastik, dan plastik itu secara perlahan terdapat sedikit asap yang muncul dari bagian plastik yang terkena sup itu. Plastik itu kemudian mengkerut dan menghitam. Plastik itu terbakar kecil tanpa mengeluarkan api.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak dengan kening berkerut sebelum akhirnya ia menutup penutup tong sampah dan menatap ke koridor dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Inikah kenapa kau menyuruhku ke sini?" tanya Wonwoo pelan pada Sohyun yang juga tengah menatapnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hoshi tengah duduk di belakang counter dengan kedua tangannya menopang pipi chubbynya. Ia mengamati pemandangan luar yang telah gelap. Hari sudah malam, tapi jalanan masih terdapat beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia lalu melirik beberapa pengunjung yang tengah duduk dengan santai di dalam coffee house yang menenangkan ini.

Di samping Hoshi, terdapat Baekhyun yang duduk dengan pose yang sama seperti Hoshi. Kedua tangannya tengah menopang pipinya, bedanya ia tengah mengamati wajah Hoshi.

"Matanya lucu sekali," gumam Baekhyun.

Kling! Kling!

Hoshi berdiri saat seorang pelanggan datang.

"Selamat malam, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Hoshi yang bersiap dengan komputer yang ada di depannya.

"Aku pesan yang biasa satu," jawab si pelanggan.

"Ahh, tambah cheese cake stroberi sepotong."

Hoshi tersenyum tipis saat ia dengan cekatan mengetikkan pesanan pelanggannya di komputer. Ia kenal suara ini. Setelah selesai mengetikkan pesanannya, ia melirik Dokyeom yang berdiri di depan counter sejenak dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya sebelum akhirnya ia membuat pesanan Dokyeom.

"Senyumnya juga manis," gumam Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, sejak berwujud roh, ia menjadi suka mengamati dan mengomentari penampilan seseorang.

"Kenapa mereka saling melempar senyum seperti itu?" tanyanya melirik Hoshi dan Dokyeom secara bergantian.

Hoshi membuka rak khusus untuk cake potong dan mengambil pesanan Dokyeom. Ia lalu menatanya dengan cantik di atas piring kecil dengan sendok kecil di sampingnya.

"Ini cakenya," Hoshi menyerahkan sepiring kecil cake itu pada Dokyeom. Dokyeom mengambilnya. Saat tangan Hoshi mengambil satu cup kopi dan hendak memberikannya pada Dokyeom, tangan Dokyeom malah kembali menyodorkan sepiring cheese cake stroberi itu pada Hoshi.

Hoshi melihat cake itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Dokyeom yang tersenyum tipis padanya.

"Untukmu," ucap Dokyeom. Hoshi terdiam. Tangan yang tengah memegang cup besar minuman Dokyeom pun ia letakan di atas meja counter.

"Untukku?" tanya Hoshi.

Dokyeom menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku memberikannya padamu. Kau harus memakannya." Tangan Dokyeom terulur ke arah Hoshi seolah mengajak Hoshi untuk duduk bersamanya lagi.

"A-ah, maaf Dokyeom-ssi. Malam ini sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya, jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkan counterku."

Dokyeom terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Mata berbentuk sabit itu kembali terlihat. Mata senyum yang sangat disukai oleh Hoshi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan berdiri di sini dan melihatmu memakannya." Dokyeom menyenderkan tubuhnya ke meja counter. Ia menyerahkan piring itu pad Hoshi.

"Kenapa begitu? Kau harus duduk di meja. Kau akan lelah kalau terus berdiri begini." Hoshi mendorong Dokyeom untuk duduk. Dokyeom menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Makan ini sebelum ini tidak enak lagi."

Hoshi akhirnya hanya bisa menerima piring itu lalu tangan kanannya menyerahkan minuman Dokyeom pada pemesannya. Ia menyuapkan cheese cake itu ke dalam mulutnya. Ia tersenyum tipis. Ia sangat menyukai cheese cake.

Baekhyun mendengus. "Namja jenis apa ini? Kenapa gentle sekali? Aku jadi tersentuh. Seandainya aku bukan dalam wujud roh." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menatap Dokyeom.

Klingg! Klingg!

Seorang pelanggan masuk. Dokyeom sedikit menggeser tubuhnya untuk si pelanggan memesan. Hoshi meletakkan piringnya dan bersiap di depan komputernya.

"Selamat malam, apa yang ingin anda pesan?" tanya Hoshi pada seorang namja berambut merah, bertubuh tinggi, memakai hoodie dan snapback, telinganya yang sedikit lebar, dengan matanya yang besar menatap Hoshi.

"Hot cappuccino dua, take away," pesannya. Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Hoshi menatap namja itu dengan diam. Selama Hoshi mengerjakan pesanan namja itu, Baekhyun terus mengamati gerak-gerik namja itu. Namja itu tidak bergerak banyak, hanya berdiri menunggu pesanannya.

"Tampan," gumam Baekhyun pelan. Tidak ada senyum di wajahnya seperti biasanya. Matanya terus mengamati namja tinggi berambut merah itu.

Hoshi memasukkan dua cup hot cappuccino itu ke dalam kantung kertas lalu menyerahkannya pada namja itu seraya menerima uang dari namja itu.

"Apa anda sangat menyukai cappuccino hingga membeli dua cup?" tanya Hoshi basa-basi saat ia mengambil uang kembalian di lacinya.

Namja tinggi itu tersenyum kaku seraya mengamati kantung kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Bukan, satu lagi untuk kekasihku."

Hoshi hanya mengangguk seraya membulatkan bibirnya seraya memberikan uang kembaliannya pada namja itu. Ia lalu membungkukkan badannya. "Terima kasih dan datanglah kembali."

Mata Baekhyun terus mengikuti namja itu hingga namja berambut merah itu keluar dari coffee shop ini dan berjalan menjauh.

"Kekasih, ya." Baekhyun tertawa kecil seraya menunduk.

"Sudah punya kekasih rupanya," gumamnya kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan memperhatikan punggung yang telah menjauh itu lagi.

Perhatiannya terputus saat sebuah mobil mewah berhenti tepat di depan toko ini. Ia berdecak kesal pada mobil yang asal berhenti itu. Ia membulatkan mata dan mulutnya saat jendela mobil itu terbuka, dan tampaklah Mingyu yang tengah duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jeon Wonwoooo! Kekasihmu datanggg!" teriaknya tanpa sedikitpun menoleh ke arah ruangan Wonwoo, di mana Wonwoo tengah berada.

Wonwoo dengan segera keluar dari ruangannya.

"Kekasih apanya?" tanya malas pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menunjuk seseorang yang hendak turun dari mobil. Mingyu menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kaca saat melihat Wonwoo telah keuar dari ruangannya.

"Oh? Kim?" Wonwoo dengan segera menghampiri Mingyu yang tak kunjung masuk ke dalam.

Klingg!

Ia keluar dari tokonya dan berdiri di depan Mingyu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak masuk? Dan kenapa mobilmu ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo menunjuk mobil Mingyu yang sebenarnya dilarang berhenti di depan toko seperti ini.

Mingyu tidak mempedulikan soal mobilnya. Ia kemudian berucap,

"Ayo pulang bersama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Hei~ hei~ hei~~~~ Maaf yah kali ini author agak telat updatenya hehehehe. Soalnya author agak sibuk hahahah #plakkk

Maaf juga kalau di sini konfliknya agak sedikit dan alurnya berjalan dengan sangatttttt lambat. Maafff banget yaaa..

Banyak yang bertanya, kenapa pilih Chanbaek? Karena gak ada yang bisa nempati peran Baekhyun di sini, sedangkan author butuh peran centilnya si mamih Baek di sini hahahaa

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Ara94, blxckorz, Twelves, SJMK95, 11234dong, SheravinaRose, hnjasmine, aprilbunny9, Baebypark, KimAnita, whatamitoyou, tfiy, lulu-shi, aestas7, Guest, Baebypark, btobae, Vioolyt, hvyesung, , maharani.s, qxbyfxckasdf, hamipark76, Zahra492, byeons, kookies, Khasabat04,Guest, Beanienim, Rie Cloudsomnia, Andromeda, shinhy, dxxsy, Karuhi Hatsune, nanana, Arlequeen Kim, simpleee, IT8861, taenggoo, XiayuweLiu, yehet94, monwii jeonwii, tyneeee, meanieslave, Mbee, exoinmylove, jihokr, Kkamjongmin, Wonu1254, wonrepwonuke, Aliciab.i, cha2000, DaeMinJae, christ, putrifitriana177, BumBumJin, chanbaekhyeon, equuleusblack, NichanJung, BYDSSTYN, restypw, meaniecrt, momonpoi, Kim Hye Gun, Guest, SkyBlueandWhite, itsathenazi, Jjangmyeon, Zizisvt, svtwortel, chikicinta, A'yun BabyMeanie, Herdikichan17, Gigi onta, DazzlingMagnae1, Byunki, egatoti, bonablebleyu, risaawaw, Guest**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)


	6. Chapter 6

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

"Ada apa? Kenapa tidak masuk? Dan kenapa mobilmu ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo menunjuk mobil Mingyu yang sebenarnya dilarang berhenti di depan toko seperti ini.

Mingyu tidak mempedulikan soal mobilnya. Ia kemudian berucap,

"Ayo pulang bersama."

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa tumben sekali mengajak pulang bersama?"

Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Seungcheol hyung menyuruhku untuk mengajakmu pulang sekalian, agar kau tidak repot pulang sendirian."

"Seungcheol hyung mengetahuinya? Dia tahu kalau aku tinggal di rumahmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menceritakan padanya. Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak memberitahu hyungmu sendiri kalau kau sudah pindah? Bagaimana kalau dia mencarimu ke sana dan tidak menemukanmu?" Mingyu menghela napasnya.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Benar juga. Bahkan hari ini aku belum sempat menemuinya. Sepertinya dia juga sedang sibuk."

Mingyu menguap lebar lalu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Ayo pulang, aku sudah sangat mengantuk. Jika kau lebih lama lagi di sini, aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ia kemudian kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesinnya. Wonwoo tampak panik. Ia dengan segera membuka pintu depan namun sedetik kemudian menutupnya kembali.

"Ah! Tasku ada di ruanganku! Sebentar!" Ia dengan segera masuk ke dalam tokonya dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Ia berpamitan seadanya pada Hoshi dan memberikan beberapa petunjuk pada Hoshi yang kali ini untuk pertama kalinya namja bermata sipit itu akan menutup toko sendirian.

Hoshi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya lalu memelihat kepergian bosnya yang terlihat terburu-buru itu.

"Mau ke mana bosmu itu dengan si Mingyu?" tanya Dokyeom dengan satu cup kopi panas di tangannya. Ia masih dengan setia berdiri di depan Hoshi.

Hoshi menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah."

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut!" Baekhyun berari-lari di belakang Wonwoo lalu menembus mobil dan duduk di jok belakang. Ia menghela napasnya saat ia sempat masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia malas untuk berlari mengejar mobil Mingyu. Ah, ngomong-ngomong mereka mau ke mana? Kenapa Mingyu dan Wonwoo pergi bersama? Baekhyun celigak-celinguk ke arah jendela mobil.

"Aihh! Chargerku ketinggalan! Ponselku juga hampir kehabisan baterai." Wonwoo mendengus. Ia menatap Mingyu kesal. "Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Aku bahkan tidak memberikan arahan yang benar pada Hoshi. Aku khawatir anak itu tidak terbiasa ditinggal sendirian."

Mingyu kembali menguap. "Aku sangat mengantuk dan ingin segera pulang dan tidur. Kalau kau membuatku menuggu lebih lama, aku pasti tanpa sadar akan meninggalkanmu dan berakhir kau akan naik bus pulang ke rumah."

Wonwoo mencibir kesal. "Dasar, sapi!" Matanya tidak sengaja melihat ke arah spion depan dan terkejut melihat Baekhyun duduk dengan manisnya di jok belakang. Ia dengan segera menoleh ke belakang.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Ada apa, manis?"

Wonwoo mendengus seraya menoleh kembali ke depan. Mingyu yang merasa aneh dengan Wonwoo pun mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. "Apa ada sesuatu di belakang?"

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

Tanpa mereka ketahui, Tzuyu yang berdiri di depan gedung rumah sakit tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam dan dinginnya. Matanya terus mengamati mobil yang telah menjauh itu. Mata cantiknya kembali beralih ke café yang ada di seberang sana. Tatapan dinginnya masih terus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Jadi kau kerja di sana?" gumamnya pelan. Sebuah seringai tipis terlihat di wajah cantiknya sebelum ia melenggang dengan santainya kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tzuyu berjalan di koridor yang sepi dan remang-remang. Tidak ada rasa takut di dirinya saat melewati koridor yang tidak digunakan lagi itu. Suara hak tingginya memenuhi gedung belakang yang telah dikosongkan itu. Dengan tangannya yang memegang setangkai bunga mawar, ia membuka sebuah pintu dan masuk ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menyalakan lampu kamar itu.

Ia berjalan ke sudut kamar dan seperti hari-hari sebelunya, ia mengganti mawar semalam dengan mawar yang baru. Ia terdiam sejenak mengamati bunga itu dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Maafkan aku, Sohyun-ah," gumamnya.

"Kau tahu rahasiaku, tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku. Seandainya kau tidak melakukan itu, kau pasti tidak akan seperti ini, sahabatku." Terlihat sebuah seringai kecil di bibir tipis yeoja cantik itu.

Ia kemudian berbalik dan beranjak, sebelumnya, saat ia melewati kursi yang terletak di bawah tali yang tengah di gantung itu, ia menendang kursi itu hingga menimbulkan suara rusuh. Ia kembali tersenyum tipis.

"Istirahatlah dengan tenang di sini, Kim Sohyun."

Sohyun yang berdiri di sudut kamar di samping vas bunga itu menatap Tzuyu yang menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Antara sedih dan juga marah. Semuanya hanya dapat ia tahan dalam dirinya dan ia tunjukan melalui tatapannya setiap kali melihat kedatangan Tzuyu di kamarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Wahhh, besar sekali rumah ini!" Baekhyun memutar tubuhny untuk melihat seluruh bagian rumah Mingyu yang baru ia masuki ini.

"Omaya!" Namja mungil itu terlihat menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang yang tengah berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Kau serumah dengan si taring itu? Ini apa, ya Tuhan? Hubungan kalian sudah melebihi batas perkiraanku ternyata!" heboh Baekhyun. Wonwoo mendengus seraya mendudukkan dirinya di kasur empuknya.

"Hubungan kami lebih buruk dari perkiraanmu. Kenapa kau masih mengikutiku, sih? Setidaknya carilah tubuhmu."

Baekyun menghela napasnya kemudian duduk di samping Wonwoo. Ia mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat mencari tubuhku. Waktuku tidak lama lagi, aku tidak tahu harus cari di mana. Dan aku memiliki firasat kalau aku memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal. Aku memang sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk meninggal. Maka dari itu aku berusaha menikmati semua yang ada di dunia ini selama aku masih bisa." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo terdiam menatap Baekhyun. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru merespon,

"Jadi kau sudah putus asa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Sejak awal aku sudah putus asa. Dunia ini tidak sempit, Wonwoo-ya. Dengan ingatanku yang kosong ini, tidak mudah untuk mencari tubuhku."

Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Kakinya ikut mengayun seperti Baekhyun. Benar juga, dunia ini tidak sempit seperti yang orang-orang katakan. Masih sangat banyak hal di luar sana yang belum kau ketahui, belum kau lihat dan alami. Selama masih bisa, berusahalah untuk menikmati dunia yang luas ini.

Wonwoo berdiri lalu meraih handuknya. "Membersihkan wajah dulu, setelah itu aku akan tidur. Kau juga sebaiknya istirahatlah." Namja itu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Baekhyun mengamati pintu yang baru saja ditutup oleh Wonwoo.

"Kau beruntung, Wonwoo-ya, kau masih bisa melihat dan mengalami segalanya."

Mata cantik namja itu melihat ke sekililingnya. Banyak benda-benda religious di sana, patung-patung, bawang putih, pedang penangkal hantu, kertas jimat dan sebagainya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau benar-benar siap dengan hidupmu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Wonwoo pun keluar lalu dengan segera menutup lampu kamarnya.

"Ahh, aku sangat lelah hari ini. Selamat malam," ucap Wonwoo. Baekhyun hanya duduk di lantai tepat di samping tempat tidur Wonwoo. Ia mengamati Wonwoo yang mulai terlelap. Tiba-tiba sebersit pikiran melintas di kepalanya.

'Apa dia benar-benar dapat dirasuki?' batinnya. Ia kemudian mendekat lalu menyentuh Wonwoo perlahan. Ia menghela napasnya kecewa saat tangannya menembus bahu Wonwoo.

'Tidak bisa.' Ia kembali duduk di posisinya, duduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk kakinya yang ditekuk. Semakin lama mengamati Wonwoo, ia dapat melihat warna aura yang aneh pada Wonwoo. Ia kemudian kembali mendekati Wowoo dan mengamati wajah Wonwoo. Namja itu terlihat semakin lelap dalam tidurnya.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh bahu Wonwoo. Matanya sedikit membulat saat tangannya berhasil masuk ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

'Benarkah?'

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun berdiri dan berbaring tepat di tubuh Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian, mata Wonwoo terbuka. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya.

"Benar-benar bisa," gumamnya pelan seraya mengamati tangannya.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya mencoba saja. Kasihan Wonwoo, sepertinya dia sangat lelah, aku tidak ingin membuat tubuhnya lebih lelah lagi." Baekhyun hendak kembali berbaring dan keluar dari tubuh namja itu, namun ia menghentikan gerakannya. Ia tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tidak…" Senyum aneh muncul di wajahnya. Ia turun dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Berjalan mendekati pintu yang ada di seberang kamarnya dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Aku sedang membantu hubungan kalian. Berterima kasihlah, Jeon," bisik Baekhyun. Ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Mingyu yang remang-remang lalu menutup kembali pintu itu dengan sangat perlahan. Ia berjalan berjinjit mendekati Mingyu yang tengah berbaring membelakanginya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Mingyu.

"Tampan~" bisiknya pelan. Mingyu tersentak dan dengan segera menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati Wonwoo tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Mingyu yang sudah mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menatap Wonwoo aneh. Wonwoo malah duduk di pinggir kasur Mingyu masih dengan senyum manis di wajahnya.

"Malam ini sangat dingin, kenapa kau tidak menemaniku dan menghangatkanku?" tanya Wonwoo dengan bibirnya yang sedikit mengerucut. Ia menyentuh leher Mingyu dengan jari telunjuknya.

Mingyu memasang wajah horornya. "Kau kerasukan lagi?" tanyanya. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan mundur.

Wonwoo terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kerasukan? Kerasukan apa? Aku tidak kerasukan." Ia berdiri dan mendekati Mingyu.

"Aku sangat dingin." Wonwoo terus mendekati pad Mingyu yang terus melangkah mundur. Dan benar saja, di luar sudah mulai turun hujan.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Bagaimana cara mengatasi Wonwoo yang kerasukan lagi? Ia benar-benar sangat mengantuk untuk mengurus namja ini.

"Keluarlah dari tubuhnya. Aku sedang sangat malas mengurusnya." Mingyu menepis tangan Wonwoo yang terulur hendak menyentuh dadanya.

Wonwoo memajukan bibirnya dengan kesal. "Buhh!"

Saat ia hendak kembali melangkah maju, kakinya tidak sengaja menendang kaki kasur Mingyu dan terhuyung ke depan. Mingyu dengan spontan maju dan menangkap tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kecil darinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Kau ini-" kata-kata Mingyu terpotong karena melihat tubuh Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba lemas di dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya hantu yang merasuki Wonwoo telah pergi. Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping Wonwoo membuatkan bibirnya.

"Ohh, kenapa aku bisa keluar dengan sendirinya?"

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia lalu menggendong Wonwoo di punggungnya dan membawa namja itu kembali ke kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia membaringkan Wonwoo yang terlihat sangat terlelap. Ia tidak lupa menyelimuti namja indigo itu mengingat di luar sedang hujan dan mematikan AC kamarnya.

Ia mendengus. "Jangan kerasukan lagi. Aku tidak akan mengurusmu lagi," katanya sebelum beranjak dari kamar Wonwoo.

Mingyu kembali ke kamarnya sendiri lalu melirik jam dinding yang ada kamarnya. Jam 12.45. Ternyata ia baru tertidur sebentar. Ia dengan segera membaringkan tubuhnya dan kembali memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ah, aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. Sudah sangat larut, aku harus pulang," pamit Dokyeom melihat jam tangannya. Sudah jam 1 lewat rupanya. Ia yang semula duduk di samping Hoshi di belakang counter pun akhirnya berdiri.

Hoshi yang tengah mengelap cangkir pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Pulanglah. Hati-hati di jalan." Dokyeom menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebarnya yang khas. Ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak beranjak.

"Ah!" Namja tapan itu berbalik. "Malam ini udaranya sangat dingin, lebih baik kau meminum sesuatu yang hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Hoshi tersenyum lalu menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, Dokyeom benar-benar beranjak dan kembali ke rumah sakit.

Hoshi menghela napasnya. Malam ini udaranya memang lebih dingin dari biasanya. Sepertinya akan turun hujan nanti. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya yang hanya tinggal beberapa pelanggan saja. Ia melirik jam dinding yang ada di café itu. Sudah jam 1.20 ternyata. Tanpa Wonwoo dan tanpa Dokyeom begini, rasanya sangat sepi. Ia sudah cukup bersyukur karena Dokyeom menemaninya cukup lama. Sepertinya sudah saatnya bersiap-siap untuk tutup.

Ia beranjak dari belakang counter dan membalikkan papan kecil yang tergantung di depan pintu. Papan yang semua bertuliskan 'OPEN' kini berganti menjadi tulisan 'CLOSE'. Sembari menunggu pelanggannya yang tersisa 3 orang itu, ia menyusun kembali semua cangkir-cangkirnya dan membereskan semua barang-barang café.

Tidak lama kemudian, pelanggannya satu demi satu beranjak dan tinggallah namja sipit itu sendirian di café itu. Memang ia pernah ditinggal sendiri oleh Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak pernah ditinggal sendirian saat hendak menutup toko seperti ini.

Saat Hoshi sibuk membersihkan mesin pembuat kopinya, ia membatu saat merasakan deru napas di tengkuknya. Ia melirik ke arah kanan sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya kembali merapikan mesin pembuat kopinya.

Namja bermata sipit itu kembali membeku saat ia meras geli pada leher belakangnya. Ia mengelus leher belakangnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membawa semua bahan kopinya ke dalam ruang penyimpanan yang berada tepat di samping ruangan pribadi Wonwoo.

Saat Hoshi selesai menyimpan semua bahannya, pintu ruang penyimpanan itu tertutup sendiri. Ia terkejut dan dengan segera menoleh ke arah pintu.

'Apa itu karena angin?' pikir Hoshi. Cuaca di luar sana memang sedang hujan dan berangin kencang. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati pintu.

Tap!

Hoshi mendengus saat lampu di ruangannya mati. Mati lampu? Aish! Ia paling benci lampu padam di saat hujan lebat seperti ini. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan memutar gagang pintunya.

Cklek!

Hoshi mengernyit. Kenapa pintunya tidak dapat dibuka? Ia kembali memutar gagang pintunya.

Cklek! Cklek!

'Kenapa tidak bisa?' Hoshi tertegun saat tidak sengaja melihat ke bawah pintu. Terdapat cahaya dari celah bawah pintu. Itu artinya, lampu di luar tidak padam, hanya lampu di ruangan ini saja yang padam. Kenapa bisa begitu?

Cklek! Cklek!

Dok! Dok! Dok!

Hoshi memukul-mukul pintunya.

"Apa ada orang di luar?" tanya Hoshi dengan setengah berteriak. Ia tahu itu sia-sia saja karena toko sudah tutup, sudah dipastikan tidak ada orang di luar.

Klangg!

Hoshi tersentak saat sesuatu terjatuh di belakang ruangan. Ia tidak dapat melihat apa-apa. Ah! Ponsel! Ia dengan segera merogoh sakunya dan menyalakan assistive light di ponselnya. Seketika ruangan itu diteringai oleh senter kecil pada smart phonenya. Di lantai, ia dapat melihat sekaleng susu kental terjatuh dan di sana tidak ada siapa-siapa ataupun binatang kecil. Lalu kenapa itu bisa terjatuh? Apa itu angin? Tapi di ruangan ini tidak memiliki jendela.

Hoshi terduduk ke lantai. Ia dengan segera menekan nomor Wonwoo dan memanggilnya.

'Sedang tidak aktif?!' Hoshi kembali menekan nomor Seungcheol. Untungnya ia menyimpan nomor kakak dari pemilik café ini.

"Ayolah, angkat," gumam Hoshi. Ia menyentuh ponselnya dengan kesal saat Seungcheol tidak mengangkat panggilannya. Mungkin Seungcheol sudah tidur. Jelas saja, ini sudah sangat larut. Ia tidak memiliki nomor siapa-siapa lagi yang berada di sekitar daerah ini. Dokyeom? Ia tidak pernah meminta nomor ponsel namja itu.

Hoshi memejamkan matanya seraya mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya.

Brakk!

"Aahhh!" Hoshi berteriak terkejut saat sesuatu kembali terjatuh di sudut ruangan. Ia dengan segera mengarahkan assistive lightnya ke asal suara. Hanya ada sebungkus besar kopi yang terjatuh. Siapa yang menjatuhkannya? Sebersit bayangan hitam lewat sekilas saat ia mengarahkan lampu ponselnya. Ia mematung sejenak mencerna apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

Hoshi kembali memejamkan matanya seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terus mengetuk pintunya. Sesekali tangannya mencoba memutar gagang pintu, dan sialnya pintu itu masih belum bisa terbuka.

Ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat saat lagi-lagi ia merasakan deru napas tepat di sampingnya.

Sial! Ponselnya mati karena kehabisan baterai! Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya memejamkan matanya seerat mungkin seraya menutup telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ekhhm! Hmm!" Mingyu tampak berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membuka kelopak matanya. Kerongkongannya terasa kering. Ia lalu beranjak dari kamarnya untuk mengambil minum.

Saat ia hendak ke dapur, ia mengernyit melihat pintu kamar Wonwoo yang terbuka setengah, dan lagi, lampu di kamar itu juga menyala.

'Apa lagi? Dia kerasukan lagi?' pikir Mingyu berjalan mendekati kamar Wonwoo. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kamar itu dan tambah mengernyit melihat Wonwoo tidak ada di kamar itu. Ia dengan segera masuk lalu memeriksa ke dalam kamar mandi. Tidak ada Wonwoo.

"Ke mana dia?" gumam Mingyu. Ia berlari kecil keluar dari kamar Wonwoo lalu menyalakan semua lampu yang ada di rumahnya. Ia mencari ke dapur, tidak ada. Mencari ke ruang tamu, tidak ada. Mencari ke kamar mandi luar, tidak ada.

"Jeon Wonwooo!" panggil Mingyu. Hening. Tidak ada sahutan dari Wonwoo. Mingyu dengan segera meraih ponsel yang ada di kamarnya dan berusaha menghubungi nomor Wonwoo. Untung saja ia menyimpan nomor Wonwoo yang diberi paksa oleh Seungcheol padanya.

Mingyu berdecak kesal. Ah! Ia baru ingat kalau Wonwoo tadi mengatakan ponselnya kehabisan baterai dan chargernya ketinggalan di café. Namja tampan itu lalu berjalan ke pintu depan dan terkejut melihat pintu rumahnya tidak dikunci.

'Jangan bilang dia kerasukan seperti yang pernah dia ceritkan dulu?' batin Mingyu mengingat cerita Wonwoo yang pernah terbangun di pinggir jalan tol dan lain sebagainya. Apalagi sekarang di luar sedang hujan lebat. Ke mana pula namja itu?

Dengan khawatir, Mingyu memegang knop pintunya namun ia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kenapa aku sepanik ini? Biarkan saja dia." Mingyu menghela napasnya kemudian melepaskan knop pintunya. Ia berbalik dan hendak kembali ke kamarnya. Namun, baru selangkah ia melangkah, ia berdecak pelan.

"Aishh!"

Ia kembali berbalik lalu memutar knop pintunya. Berlari kecil mendekati mobilnya dan dengan segera mengendarainya entah ke mana.

"Aku harus mencarinya ke mana?" gumam Mingyu bingung. Namja yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam dan celana training itu menunjuk ke jalan sebelah kiri dan sebelah kanan. Ia dengan terpaksa memutar stir mobilnya ke arah kanan. Ia tidak tahu harus mencari ke mana, terutama di kondisi hujan lebat begini, pasti akan sulit mencarinya.

Kota ini luas, dan ia tidak tahu Wonwoo sudah keluar berapa lama. Ia berdecak saat menyadari kalau ponselnya tertinggal di sofa ruang tamu saat ia hendak mencoba menelepon Wonwoo tadi. Padaha ia hendak menelepon Seuncheol dan memberitahu namja itu kalau adiknya menghilang.

Setelah sekitar 15 menit ia terus menyetir dan mengamati jalan, ia semakin berkeringat dingin karena semakin jauh ia mengemudi, daerahnya semain sepi dan jarang ada perumahan. Wonwoo tidak mungkin berjalan hingga ke daerah seperti ini, 'kan?

Ckiiitt!

Ia menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seseorang yang berada di sebuah lapangan hijau tengah berdiri di bawah pohon besar.

"Apa itu dia?" gumam Mingyu tidak yakin. Ia semakin menyipitkan matanya. Ah, sepertinya oa kenal dengan jas hujan yang tengah dikenakan namja itu. Ia dengan segera meraih payung yang ada di bawah jok belakangnya dan turun dari mobil. Ia berlari kecil mendekati namja aneh di bawah pohon itu. Semakin ia berjalan mendekati namja itu, ia semakin yakin kalau itu adalah Wonwoo.

Mingyu dengan segera berlari ke arah Wonwoo, tidak mempedulikan dirinya yang kini telah basah kuyup karena payungnya bahkan tidak bisa menghadang angin yang kencang dan hujan lebat.

"Ya! sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Mingyu dengan berteriak. Ia bahkan tidak yakin Wonwoo dapat mendengar suaranya. Wonwoo yang tengah menggali tanah yang tepat berada di bawah pohon dengan sekop besar itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecak kesal.

'Apa dia kesurupan lagi?' batinnya. Ia dengan segera meraih tangan Wonwoo dan menariknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau gila?! Ini sudah tengah malam dan hujannya sangat lebat, kau bisa sakit!"

Mingyu tercengang saat tangannya ditepis oleh Wonwoo.

"Aku sedang sibuk. Tunggu sebentar!" Ia kembali sibuk menggali tanah basah itu. Sebenarnya ia sangat kesulitan menggalinya karena tanah basah itu terus turun karena air dan lubang yang ia buat digenangi oleh air. Ia tampak kelelahan terus menggali seperti itu.

Sedangkan Mingyu, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Apa ia harus memayungi Wonwoo atau membantu menggali tanah.

"Hah! Hah! Dapat!" Wonwoo berjongkok dan menggali tanah itu dengan tangannya lalu mengangkat sebuah otak yang terkubur di dalamnya. Ia lalu terduduk dan memeluk kotak itu seraya mengatur napasnya yang sesak karena air hujan yang menghalangi pernapasannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu.

Mingyu mendengus. Ia menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Hanya untuk itu? Kau memang bodoh."

Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan cemas. "Aku butuh bantuanmu," ucapnya.

Mingyu terdiam sejenak.

"Apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo menunjukkan kotak berukuran 30cm x 30cm itu pada Mingyu. "Aku harus memberikan ini kepada pemiliknya."

"Sekarang?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Mingyu menghela napasnya kemudian menarik tangan Wonwoo untuk berdiri. Ia lalu memayungi Wonwoo untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya, tidak peduli apakah mobilnya akan kotor dan basah karena jas hujan Wonwoo.

Saat duduk di dalam mobil, Mingyu kembali mendengus kesal.

"Kau-" Ia menghentikan perkatannya saat melihat Wonwoo tengah menggigil dengan kotak yang berada di pelukannya itu. Rambut dan sekujur tubuh di dalam jas hujannya basah. Apalah gunanya jas hujan itu kalau seluruh tubuhnya masih tetap basah?

"Seberapa lama kau berada di luar basah kuyup seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Sepertinya aku keluar dari rumah sekitar jam 1, sekarang sudah jam berapa?" tanyanya lalu melirik jam digital yang terpampang di mobil Mingyu. "Ah, sudah jam 2.15 rupanya," gumamnya pelan seraya melirik Mingyu. Mingyu tampak tercengang. Ia dengan segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana sekarang?" tanyanya mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ke distrik M jalan 29-17."

Mereka hening untuk beberapa saat hingga Mingyu kembali memecahkan suasana.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu mencari benda ini di tengah malam begini? Apa kau gila?"

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. "Ada hantu yang membangunkanku dan memohon padaku. Dia mengatakan kalau aku harus mencari sesuatu dan memberikan kotak ini pada orang yang dimaksud. Kalau aku tidak memberikannya, orang itu akan bunuh diri," Wonwoo terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya, tapi sepertinya dia sungguh-sungguh dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya. Dia sangat memohon padaku," gumam Wonwoo.

"Jika itu menyangkut nyawa seseorang, aku tidak bisa pura-pura menulikan telingaku, karena tu artinya nasib seseorang ada di tanganku." Suara Wonwoo semakin pelan dan bergetar.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia tidak tahu Wonwoo itu sebenarnya bodoh atau hanya teralu baik hati. Ia melirik Wonwoo yang mengeratkan pelukannya pada kotak itu. Ia kemudian mematikan pendingin mobilnya. Ia tahu Wonwoo pasti sangat kedinginan, begitupula dengannya. Padahal ia hanya kehujanan beberapa menit saja, berbeda dengan Wonwoo yang kehujanan selama satu jam.

Wonwoo melirik ke spion depan. Ia dapat melihat hantu yeoja yang meminta bantuannya itu tengah duduk di jok belakang dengan tatapan sedihnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang duduk di samping hantu itu hanya merinding aneh ia tidak dapat melihat hantu itu. Dimensi hantu dan roh itu berbeda, tapi ia dapat merasakan keberadaan hantu itu.

'Aku menyesal mengikuti Wonwoo dengan hantu ini.' Baekhyun melirik ngeri ke arah kanannya. Ia sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya menjauhi hantu itu.

Di perjalanan, Wonwoo membuka peti itu, tentu saj dengan izin dari pemiliknya. Ia terdiam saat melhat isi di dalamnya. Itu adalah foto-foto yeoja hantu itu sewaktu hidup bersama ibunya. Kumpulan foto dari foto saat yeoja itu masih bayi hingga kelulusan sekolahnya bersama ibunya di sampingnya. Kemudian di sana terdapat surat. Ia lalu membukanya dan membacanya.

'Eomma, mungkin saat eomma membaca surat ini, aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Eomma, aku tahu eomma selama ini sibuk dan jarang pulang karena mencari uang untuk membiayai sekolah tinggiku. Aku tidak marah, Eomma. Kematianku bukanlah salah eomma. Aku sudah memiliki penyakit ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu dan aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku takut eomma akan sangat khawatir. Aku pikir aku bisa mengatasi penyakit ini sendirian dan berusaha untuk sembuh. Tapi ternyata aku tidak sekuat yang aku kira, eomma. Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Justru eommalah yang membuatku bersemangat dalam menghadapi penyakitku. Meski eomma sibuk, eomma selalu mengecup keningnya ketika aku telah terlelap dan pagi-pagi sekali eomma selalu memasak untukku sebelum pergi bekerja. Berbahagialah, eomma. Aku akan terus memberikan senyum hangatku dari atas sini. Hiduplah dengan baik, Eomma. Anakmu satu-satunya, Eunhyo.'

Wonwoo menahan napasnya. Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa hantu yeoja itu memaksanya untuk mencari kotak ini dan memberikannya pada ibu yeoja itu. Ibu hantu itu pasti sangat menyesal kehilangan anak satu-satunya dan berencana mengakhiri hidupnya dan menyusul anaknya.

"Ah, sepertinya aku membantu hantu yang tepat," gumam Wonwoo. Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Hantu itu mengatakan kalau ia menulis surat ini dan menyimpannya di kotak ini lalu menguburnya. Dia akan menitipkan pada sahabatnya untuk diberikan pada ibunya saat ia sudah meninggal. Tapi ternyata dia tidak sempat menitipkan kotak ini pada temannya dan meninggal saat di perjalanan karena penyakitnya. Semalam ia melihat ibunya berencana untuk bunuh diri karena merasa menyesal, maka itu dia sangat panik."

Wonwoo kemudian terdiam. Mingyu ikut terdiam. Ia lalu menghentikan mobilnya saat menemukan rumah yang dimaksud. Wonwoo dengan segera turun, namun tangannya ditahan oleh Mingyu.

"Bawa payung," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak perlu, lagian aku memang sudah terlanjut basah kuyup." Ia kemudian turun dari mobil dan meletakkan kotak itu di depan pintu lalu membunyikan bell rumah itu sebanyak lima kali. Ia tahu bunyi bell sebanyak itu pasti akan membuat pemilik rumah itu kesal.

Wonwoo lalu dengan segera masuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Mingyu menjalankan mobilnya sedikit menjauh dari rumah itu dan berhenti untuk mengawasi kotak itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, seorang yeoja paruh baya keluar dan dengan penasaran membuka kotak itu. Beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo dapat melihat yeoja itu menangis seraya berjongkok dengan surat dari anaknya di tangannya.

Di mata Wonwoo, ia dapat melihat hantu yeoja itu tnegah berdiri di samping ibunya. Inilah kenapa Wonwoo tidak bisa lepas seutuhnya dari hantu-hantu itu, karena mereka yang tidak memiliki kehidupan lagi membutuhkannya. Dan ia tidak mungkin membuang hati nuraninya hanya karena yang meminta bantuan itu adalah hantu.

Mingyu melirik Wonwoo yang tengah menoleh ke belakang untuk mengamati gerak-gerik ibu dan anak itu.

"Kau memang bodoh, Jeon Wonwoo," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo kembali membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap depan lalu menoleh pada Mingyu dengan kening berkerut.

Mingyu tidak mempedulikan Wonwoo, ia menancapkan gas mobil dan segera pulang ke rumah. Udara sangat digin, ia tidak memakai jaket, tangannya kini tengah memegang stir mobil pun sedikit bergetar kedinginan.

Saat sampai dirumah, Wonwoo melepaskan jas hujannya yang basah. Ia mendengus saat sekujur tubuhnya benar-benar basah. Bahkan pakaian dalamnya pun basah. Ia mengusap-usapkan tangannya lalu menghembusnya.

Mingyu yang baru masuk ke rumah meraih jas hujan Wonwoo lalu membuangnya ke luar rumahnya.

"Jas hujanku!" protes Wonwoo. Mingyu berdecak kesal.

"Itu sudah sangat kotor terkena lumpur. Nanti akan kubelikan yang baru." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo dan membawa namja itu masuk ke dalam kamar namja bermata tajam itu. Ia menarik Wonwoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Mandilah dengan air hangat. Jangan lama-lama" Mingyu keluar dari kamar Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Saat ia hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo dan melempar sebuah hoodie tebal dan celana training ke wajah Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berdecak lalu menurunkan pakaian itu dari wajahnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu kamar dulu? Dan tidak bisakan kau mendaratkan pakaian ini di tempat lain selain wajahku?" protes Wonwoo.

"Cepatlah mandi dan tidur, sudah malam." Mingyu keluar dan menutup pintu Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian, dokter itu kembali membuka pintu kamar Wonwoo.  
"Dan ingat pakai air yang hangat." Setelah mengatakan itu, ia kembali menutup pintunya dan meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya mendengus malas.

"Seperti ibuku saja," gumamnya. Namja itu kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya seraya bersin sebanyak tiga kali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dokyeom mengendarai mobilnya keluar dari parkiran bawah. Ia melewati café Wonwoo dan berhenti sejenak di seberang café itu.

'Sudah tutup, ya.' Ia mengernyit saat tidak melihat siapa-siapa di dalam café padahal lampu masih menyala. Biasanya kalau café suda bertuliskan 'Close', Hoshi akan sibuk di belakang counter untuk membereskan semua alat, mesin dan juga bahannya. Tapi kenapa ia sedari tadi tidak melihat Hoshi?

Beberapa menit menunggu, ia juga tak kunjung melihat Hoshi biasanya akan mondar-mandir di belakang counter. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam café yang belum terkunci itu.

"Hoshi hyung?" panggil Dokyeom. Ia mengernyit. Tidak ada sahutan dari Hoshi. Ke mana namja sipit itu?

Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Ada orang di luar?"

Dokyeom melebarkan matanya saat mendengar suara Hoshi di ruangan yang tepat berada di samping counter itu. Ia dengan segera mendekati ruangan itu dan memutar gagang pintunya.

"Hoshi hyung?" Dokyeom mengetuk pintu yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

Duk! Duk! Duk! Duk!

"Dokyeom-ah! Aku di dalam sini! Tolong aku!" Dokyeo dapat mendengar suara Hoshi yang sedikit bergetar di dalam sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana, hyung? Kenapa pintunya tidak bisa dibuka?" Dokyeom kembali mencoba memutar gagang pintunya. Tidak bisa.

"Pintunya terkunci sendiri. Aku sangat takut. Di dalam sini sangat gelap, lampunya mati." Hoshi kembali mengetuk pintunya.

"Hyung, pintunya tidak bisa dibuka. Bagaimana ini?" tanya Dokyeom.

Hoshi terdiam. Ia kembali terduduk dan memeluk lututnya yang ditekuk.

"Aku tidak memiliki kunci pintu ini. Hahh, tidak apa-apa, Dokyeom-ah, setelah kau ada di sini, setidaknya aku tidak terlalu takut lagi." Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya ia masih takut. Bagaimana jika Dokyeom memutuskan untuk pulang dan meninggalkannya sendirian di sini? Di sini sangat gelap, ia hanya bisa melihat sedikit cahaya yang masuk melalui celah bawah pintu. Ia sedikit berkeringat dan merasa tidak enak karena di ruangan ini tidak ada jendela.

"Kau tidak mencoba menelepon bossmu?" tanya Dokyeom.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif," jawab Hoshi.

Dokyeom mengacak rambutnya. Bagaimana Hoshi di dalam? Pasti akan sangat menakutkan terkunci sendirian di dalam dengan keadaan gelap. Ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di lantai dan bersandar pada pintu itu. Ia mengetuk pintu yang ada di belakangnya pelan.

Hoshi yang tengah menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan tangannya itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan saat mendengar suara ketukkan pintu Dokyeom.

"Aku di sini, hyung. Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan ke mana-mana," kata Dokyeom. Hoshi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum lirih dan meletakkan dagunya di atas lipatan lengannya.

"Aku tahu kau lelah, kau pulang saja, Dokyeom-ah. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Lagian ini sudah akan pagi, beberapa jam lagi juga Wonwoo akan datang," ujar Hoshi.

"Tidak. Bagaimana bisa aku meninggalkan kau sendirian dalam keadaan seperti ini." Hoshi tersenyum tipis mendengar perkataan Dokyeom. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada orang yang berada di balik pintu yang tengah ia sandari ini saat ia kembali mendengar suara ketukan di pintu itu sebanyak tiga kali.

" _Gutge dachin mun ape_

 _Hancham seon itdaga_

 _Balgeoreumeul dolligo georeogamnida_

 _Ipseureumeul kkaemulmyeo myeotbeonigo dajimhajiman_

 _Heureuneun nunmulkkajin japji motamnida_

 _Geudael sarangharyeo haetdeon geosi jalmosimnida_

 _Naneun naejujereul moreuneun baboramnida_

 _Irinopeun byeoge dulleossain geudaee bihae_

 _Nan amugeotdo gajin cheolbujimnida." –John Park - Childlike_

Hoshi terdiam selama ia mendengar sebuah lagu yang sangat ballad yang keluar dari suara Dokyeom yang sangat merdu.

"Apa kau sudah tenang?" tanya Dokyeom. Hoshi meganggukkan kepalanya pelan meskipun ia tahu Dokyeom tidak akan melihat anggukannya.

"Suaramu sangat bagus. Aku menyukainya. Tapi… kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu itu? Liriknya sangat sedih."

Dokyeom tertawa kecil. "Aku hanya menyanyikannya karena aku suka. Kau mau mendengarnya lagi?" tanyanya.

"Lagu sedih lagi?" tanya Hoshi balik.

" _Naneun neol geuryeo bonda_

 _Jigeum I sungan deuri_

 _Neoneun naege naneun neoege_

 _Eotteon uiminji_

 _Naneun neoege_

 _Seulpeum eobtneun wiroga doelge_

 _Gieoghae eonjena nan geogi itneungeol." –Hong Dae Kwang - You and I_

Dokyeom tersenyum setelah menyelesaikan nyanyian lembutnya. Hoshi juga tersenyum tipis.

"Lagu yang bagus," gumam Hoshi.

"Apa itu juga lagu yang kau sukai?" tanya Hoshi.

"Itu adalah lagu yang ingin kunyanyikan untuk kau dengarkan," jawab Dokyeom. Hoshi tertawa kecil. Lirik di lagu itu sangatlah bagus, yang mengatakan kalau pertemuan mereka aneh dan tak terduga, tapi mereka akan ada untuk saling melengkapi.

"Kenapa kau menjadi dokter? Kenapa tidak menjadi penyanyi saja?" tanya Hoshi. Dokyeom menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Menjadi dokter, aku bisa mengobati mereka seraya bernyanyi. Tapi menjadi penyanyi, aku tidak bisa bernyanyi di panggung sambil mengoperasi fansku, bukan?"

Hoshi tertawa mendengar jawaban Dokyeom. Kalaupun Dokyeom menjadi penyany, ia yakin kalau ia tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dan berbicara sepeti ini dengan namja tampan itu.

Tiba-tiba senyum Dokyeom pudar saat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah!" Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan dompetnya. Dari dalam dompetnya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah penjepit rambut lidi.

"Bodohnya aku," gumamnya mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia dengan segera berbalik dan berjongkok di depan gagang pintu dan mulai memasukkan dan dengan konsentrasi membobol pintu itu.

Hoshi mengernyit. Kenapa Dokyeom tidak bersuara lagi? Apa namja itu sudah pergi meninggalkannya?

"Dok-"

Cklekk!

Hoshi terkejut saat pintu yang tengah ia sandari itu terbuka sedikit. Ia dengan segera berdiri dan membuka pintunya. Saat pintu itu terbuka yang pertama kali menyapanya tentu saja cahaya terang dari luar ruangan gelap ini. Setelahnya, yang kedua menyapanya adalah wajah lega Dokyeom yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum tipis.

Hoshi menatap Dokyeom tidak percaya. "Bagaimana kau bisa membukanya?" tanyanya. Dokyeom tidak menjawab, ia hanya semakin melebarkan senyumnya. Hoshi maju dua langkah dan berdiri tepat di depan Dokyeom. Ia meninju pelan dada Dokyeom dengan tangan kanannya.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya seraya menyandarkan keningnya di pundak Dokyeom. Dokyeom tertawa kecil melihat sikap Hosh. Ia melirik ke dalam ruangan dan mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa Hoshi terkunci di ruangan gelap dan tanpa jendela seperti ini? Ia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan menyentuh pucuk kepala Hoshi.

"Di dalam sana pasti sangat menakutkan," ujcap Dokyeom. Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. Tangan kirinya terangkat dan meremas kemeja biru muda Dokyeom.

"Terima kasih. Kalau tidak ada kau…" Hoshi menghentikan ucapannya.

"Sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa," gumam Dokyeom menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Hoshi. Hoshi menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian menjauhkan dirinya dari Dokyeom dan menatap namja di depannya itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membuka pintu itu?" tanyanya. Dokyeom menunjukkan penjepit rambut yang ada di tangannya. Hoshi membulatkan mata sipitnya.

"Kenapa kau ada benda seperti itu bersamamu?" tanyanya lagi. Dokyeom menyengir tipis.

"Aku selalu memakai ini saat memeriksa dokumen-dokumenku dan juga sebelum operasi aku akan menjepit poniku lalu memakai penutup rambut."

Hoshi tertawa kecil melihat keunikan Dokyeom. Dokyeom menyimpan penjepit rambutnya .

"Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Mulai sekarang, kau harus menyimpan nomor ponselku dan menjadikannya nomor darurat pertama." Tangan Dokyeom meraih tangan Hoshi dan menggenggamnya erat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu yang baru selesai mandi, keluar dari kamar mandi seraya mengeringkan rambutnya. Ia menghela napas saat melirik jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. Sudah hampir jam 3 pagi. Saat ia berjalan ke meja riasnya dan hendak meraih hairdryer, ia menghentikan gerakannya.

"Ah!" Namja tampan itu lalu meraih hairdryernya lalu keluar dari kamarnya dan kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo. Sudah ia duga, Wonwoo telah mematikan lampunya.

Wonwoo yang tengah berbaring mengernyit tidak suka saat lampu kamarnya tiba-tiba dihidupkan. Ia dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Mingyu dengan mata yang disipitkan. Cahaya lampu sangat menusuk matanya yang terasa sangat lelah itu.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan rambut basah begitu? Kau bisa sakit. Kau bisa masuk angin dan kepalamu akan terasa sangat sakit besok." Mingyu berjalan mendekati Wonwoo lalu menarik tangan Wonwoo yang hendak kembali berbaring.

"Aku sangat lelah dan ngantuk, tidak bisakah kau biarkan aku tidur saja?" tanya Wonwoo memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak."

Wonwoo berdecih mendengar penolakan dari Mingyu.

Mingyu berdiri di samping kasur, tepat di samping Wonwoo yang tengah duduk seraya memejamkan matanya. Mingyu mencolokkan hairdryernya ke stop kontak dan menyalakannya. Ia mulai mengeringkan rambut Wonwoo, sedangkan rambutnya sendiri masih basah.

Wonwoo hanya duduk diam dan terangguk-angguk, ia tertidur. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya terbuka dengan perlahan dan melirik ke arah samping dengan kesal saat mendengar sesuatu.

"Aww, manis sekali dia. Di mana lagi bisa kutemukan namja seperti dia?" Baekhyun duduk di samping Wonwoo seraya menggigit jari tangannya.

"Hatiku… Aku tak sanggup. Dia terlalu gentle! Aku rasanya seperti akan mati melihat setiap perlakuannya." Baekhyun memegang dada sebelah kirinya.

"Mati saja kau," bisik Wonwoo pelan, kesal dengan sikap Baekhyun yang dramatis sekaligus terkesan mengejeknya itu.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal. "Aku juga ingin mendapatkan perlakuan gentle itu, setidaknya sebelum aku meninggal," gumamnya.

Nguuuungg!

Hanya suara hairdryer itulah yang mengisi ruangan kamar milik Wonwoo itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu mematikan pengering rambut itu dan mencabut kabelnya. Ia meghela napasnya lagi-lagi.

"Sudah, tidurlah," ucapnya seraya berjalan menjauh. 

"Tapi rambutmu masih basah." Wonwoo menunjuk rambut Mingyu.

"Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri." Mingyu meletakkan tanganya di sakelar lampu. Wonwoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian berbaring dan menyelimuti dirinya.

"Selamat malam," ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya bergumam sebelum akhirnya mematikan lampu kamar Wonwoo dan beranjak dari kamar namja itu. Baekhyun yang duduk di kasur Wonwoo dengan lutut yang ditekuk bergumam pelan,

"Jaljayo."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu membuka matanya dengan malas. Ia menguap lebar sebelum akhirnya mendudukkan dirinya dengan terpaksa. Sengantuk apapun ia, ia harus memaksa matanya untuk terbuka dan mulai bersiap untuk pergi kerja. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali membukanya dengan malas. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandinya.

Namja tampan itu menghentikan langkahnya saat tidak sengaja melewati meja riasnya. Ia mendekati kaca yang ada di meja riasnya dan melebarkan matanya.

"Apa ini?!" Ia menyentuh bawah matanya yang terlihat sedikit hitam.

"Kenapa ada panda di kaca ini?" Ia menyentuh kacanya masih dengan mata setengah terbelalak. Ia mendengus malas kemudian melanjutkan jalannya ke kamar mandi.

"Aku bisa gila. Wajahku jadi jelek," gumamnya seraya menutup pintu kamar mandinya.

Setelah beberapa menit berada di dalam kamar mandi, untungnya Mingyu tidak tertidur di dalam dan berhasil keluar dengan wajah yang setidaknya tampak lebih cerah daripada beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia mencari kemeja yang ingin ia pakai hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari ngantuknya, ia ingin memakai warna yang soft dan yang setidaknya mampu membuat harinya sedikit cerah. Ia memilih warna soft pink.

"Hoammm!" Mingyu menguap lebar saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia berjalan ke arah dapur dan mulai mengambil sekotak besar susu di kulkas dan gelas kaca. Ia duduk di meja makan dan mengambil selembar roti tawar dan memilih selai strawberry.

Kunyah, kunyah dan kunyah, lalu meminum habis susunya. Ia melirik jam dinding di dapurnya. Sudah hampir jam 8, dan Wonwoo masih belum bangun? Yahh, namja itu pasti sangat lelah dan mengantuh hingga tidak bisa terbangun. Tapi setidaknya, ia harus tahu apakah namja itu ingin pergi ke café atau tidak, jika tidak, ia akan berangkat sendirian.

Dengan malas, Mingyu masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar namja itu. Setelah semalam beberapa kali lupa mengetuk pintu kamar Wonwoo, sekarang ia mulai membiasakan dirinya untuk mengetuk kamar yang seebelumnya kosong kini telah berpenghuni itu.

"Wonw-" Ia menghentikan panggilannya saat melihat Wonwoo menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebalnya. Ia mengernyit lalu melangkah mendekati Wonwoo. Ia menarik selimut itu dan menemukan wajah pucat Wonwoo yang bibirnya tengah bergetar pelan.

Mingyu tidak bodoh, ia adalah seorang dokter, ia tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo hanya melihat dari wajah pucat dan tubuh menggigil Wonwoo. Ia berdecak pelan saat melihat pendingin ruangan di kamar ini masil menyala sedangkan suhu di ruangan ini sudah sangat dingin. Ia dengan segera mematikan pendingin ruangan itu dan kembali menyelimuti Wonwoo sebatas leher.

"Ya! Badanmu sangat panas." Mingyu menyentuh kening dan leher Wonwoo. Ia kembali berdecak.

"Ini semua karena kebodohanmu menolong hantu," gumamnya. Ia dengan segera berlari keluar kamar untuk mengambil mangkuk besar dan handuk kecil , ia juga tidak lupa mengambil air minum dan fever cool pack. Setelahnya ia kembali ke dalam kamar Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo hyung?" panggil Mingyu. Ia dengan segera mengompres kening dan leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo melenguh. Namja itu hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kenan pelan, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit dan pusing. Ia bahkan tidak mempedulikan siapa yang tengah mengompresinya saat ini.

Setelah selesai mengompresi Wonwoo, Mingyu menempelkan fever pack ke kening namja itu. Memang kesannya seperti anak kecil, tapi setidaknya itu bisa membuat panasnya reda.

"Jeon Wonwoo," panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali memejamkan matanya. Mingyu kembali menyentuh leher Wonwoo. Ia melirik jam dinding di kamar Wonwoo lalu menghela napasnya. Ia merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"Halo, kepala Jang, ini aku Kim Mingyu. Hari ini aku tidak bisa ke rumah sakit. Ada hal penting yang harus aku urus. Ya, ya, semua pasienku alihkan saja kepada Seungcheol hyung. Dia sudah menyetujuinya. Ne, terima kasih." Mingyu mendengus pelan.

"Kau membuatku mengurus adikmu yang aneh ini, sepertinya membuatmu mengurus semua pasienku hari ini bukanlah masalah besar, Seungcheol hyung." Tampak senyum jahil di wajah tampan Mingyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wonwoo.

"Kau harus minum obat, hyung." Mingyu mengamati wajah pucat Wonwoo sejenak lalu menyisir rambut Wonwoo yang sedikit menutupi keningnya. Sedetik kemudian, namja tampan dan tinggi itu berdiri dan beranjak ke dapur. Sebelum minum obat, setidaknya Wonwoo harus memakan sesuatu.

Beberapa puluh menit berkutat di dapur, Mingyu akhirnya membawa semangkuk bubur panas ke dalam kamar Wonwoo. Ia bahkan tidak sempat mengganti kemeja kerjanya. Ia meletakkan mangkuknya di meja nakas lalu memanggil Wonwoo,

"Hyung," Ia menggoyangkan lengan Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo mengernyit lalu membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menoleh pada Mingyu dan menatap namja itu dengan tatapan sayunya. Lagi-lagi, sebuah suara cempreng menyapa telinga namja berwajah pucat itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo! Jangan mati dulu! Aku di sini bersamamu bukan untuk mencari teman mati bersama. Kau harus hidup, Jeon Wonwoo!" Baekhyun menatap Wonwoo khawatir. Namja itu semalaman sangat khawatir melihat Wonwoo yang tampak tidur dengan tidak nyaman itu.

Wonwoo tidak mampu mengernyit, tapi ia benar-benar pusing mendengar Baekhyun yang sebenarnya berniat mendukungnya, tapi sebenarnya juga dukungan namja roh itu tidak terlalu menyenangkan di telinganya. Ia juga tidak ingin meninggal hanya karena kehujanan dan demam.

"Aku sudah membuatkanmu bubur, aku baik, 'kan?" tanya Mingyu. Ia lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Kau harus makan sedikit sebelum minum obat. Ayo duduk." Mingyu membantu Wonwoo yang berusaha untuk duduk.

Mingyu duduk di tepi ranjang menghadap Wonwoo yang telah berhasil duduk bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Baru sedetik Wonwoo duduk, namja itu terhuyung ke arah kanan. Mingyu dengan segera menangkap tubuh Wonwoo dan menegakkannya kembali. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan mata sayunya. Sedetik kemudian, ia kembali terhuyung ke arah kiri. Lagi-lagi Mingyu menangkap tubuh kurusnya.

"Kau ini apa? Seperti tidak bertulang saja," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo berdecak.

"Aku pusing sekali, kepalaku sakit. Lihatlah, bahkan kau saja terlihat seperti memiliki dua kepala," jawab Wonwoo pelan. Mingyu menghela napasnya. Ia mengambil gelas Wonwoo dan mengarahkan sedotannya ke bibir kering Wonwoo untuk diminum.

Setelahnya, Mingyu mengambil mangkuk berisi bubur itu dan hendak menyuapkan bubur itu ke mulut Wonwoo. Belum sampai sendok itu di bibir Wonwoo, Wonwoo kembali terhuyung ke samping. Mingyu menangkap tubuh Wonwoo dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menghela napasnya dan meletakkan mangkuknya kembali ke meja nakas.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain," gumamnya. Ia lalu menarik Wonwoo untuk sedikit memajukan duduknya. Ia lalu berpindah dan duduk di belakang Wonwoo. Kedua kakinya terbuka dan berada di samping kiri dan kanan Wonwoo. Setelahnya, ia membiarkan Wonwoo bersandar di dadanya. Dengan posisi begini, Wonwoo tidak akan terhuyung lagi. Tapi… Posisi seperti ini sedikit aneh bagi Mingyu, tapi ia tepis rasa awkwardnya dan mulai menyuapi bubur panasnya pada Wonwoo.

"Ah!" Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya sedikit saat bibirnya menyentuh bubur panas itu.

"Tidak bisakah kau meniupnya?" tanyanya lirih.

"Ah, maaf." Mingyu meniup bubur yang ada di sendoknya pelan sebelum kembali menyuapkan bubur itu kepada Wonwoo. Setelah beberapa suap Wonwoo makan, tersenyum tipis lalu ia berucap pelan,

"Buburmu enak."

Saat ini kepala Wonwoo bersandar di pundaknya. Peran Mingyu di sini seperti kursi hidup untuk Wonwoo, sayangnya tidak terlalu empuk namun rasanya sangat hangat.

Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau merepotkan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Hello hello, kesayangan~! Puas gak sama chapter ini? Chapter ini khusus untuk meanie moment. Dan bersamaan dengan comebacknya Wonwoo di Shining Diamond Concert yang penuh dengan Meanie moment, hari ini adalah harinya Meanie Shipper~ #tebarkolorDino

Maaf kalau chap ini belum ada konflik Sohyun, ini udah chap berapa?! Dan masalah Sohyun masih belum kelar?! Ya amplop! Alur author lambat banget #pingsan

Dan ini chapter terpanjang di Sixth Sense hihihihi dan maaf kalau ada typos #bow

Ohya, lagu yang dinyanyiin DK, Childlike itu lagu kesukaan author hehehe dan lagunya ballad banget sumpah, mellow banget, cocok buat lullaby. Yang pengen tau arti dari lagu yang dinyanyiin DK, ini untuk kalian

 **Childlike –John Park**

After I standing in front of a tightly shut door for a long time

I turned my footsteps around and walked away

I bit my lips and promised myself several times but I couldn't hold ini my flowing tears too

Trying to love ypu was wrong

I am a fool, who didn't know my place

Compared to you, who is surrounded by high walls

I'm a senseless person, who doesn't have anything

 **You and I –Hong Dae Kwang**

It's so strange, living life

It's like an unsolvable problem

You and I, just like how we met

Sometimes, it is unknown

I'm drawing you out

These moments right now

What do they mean to you for me and to me for you?

I will become a comfort without a sadness for you

Remember, I'm always here

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **Byunki, utree, Arlequeen Kim, exoinmylove, synnn, BumBumJin, monwii jeonwii, Kkamjongmin, equuleusblack, tfiy, wanUKISS, AlbinoHun, XiayuweLiu, hamipark76, byeons, Karuhi Hatsune, Beanienim, Maharani.s, fvcksoo, mingyu, shinhy, zahra9697, tyneeee, Rie Cloudsomnia, Gyurievil, Firdha858, aprilbunny9, itsathenazi, Jeon220, Itsmevv, lulu-shi, Siti254, Khasabat04,boobeepboo, Mbee, restypw, kimbapchu, Ara94, Gigi onta, putrifitriana177, 11234dong, Zizisvt, aestas7, kookies, PeriWortel13, KimAnita, SheravinaRose, jihokr, hysesar17, Yamada Kim Naho-chan, Mra. EvilGameGyu, A'yun BabyMeanie, chanieyeo, Jiminnie Dongsaeng, yehet94,**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)


	7. Chapter 7

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Setelah selesai dengan sarapannya, Wonwoo berjalan ke kamar mandi. Ia membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menyegarkan wajahnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang tengah duduk di pinggir kasur membatu saat matanya tidak sengaja melihat kalender yang terpajang di dinding kamar Wonwoo. Ia berjalan mendekatinya dengan perlahan.

Wonwoo yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, menatap heran pada Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan kalendernya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Ada apa?" tanya Wonwoo yang berjalan mendekati Baekhyun yang masih diam tidak merespon. Ia ikut melihat kalender yang tengah ditatap serius oleh Baekhyun itu.

Untuk beberapa detik Baekhyun tidak menjawab, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya dan berujar pelan,

"Ternyata aku sudah seperti ini selama 39 hari," Baekhyun menoleh pada Wonwoo. "Itu artinya waktuku hanya tersisa 10 hari."

Wonwoo terdiam. Jujur, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia bantu untuk roh seperti Baekhyun, karena ini pertama kali baginya untuk bertemu roh yang masih dalam masa kritisnya.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Wonwoo. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Tidak ada. Ini adalah hidupku, aku harus mengatasi dan memperjuangkannya sendiri, tapi aku sendiri justru tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk dapat kembali tersadar. Jika ini memang sudah takdirku, mau berjuang seperti apapun akan percuma saja."

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Benar, ini adalah hidupku. Setiap orang memiliki hidup mereka masing-masing. Dan kau, Jeon Wonwoo, kau juga memiliki hidupmu sendiri." Ia tersenyum tipis pada Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terdiam. Baekhyun kembali duduk di tepi kasur. Diikuti oleh Wonwoo yang kemudian duduk di kasur dan bersandar pada kepala kasurnya. Ia masih terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hidupku ini… bukanlah milikku lagi sejak aku bisa melihat mereka. Aku merasa seperti membagikan hidupku dengan mereka." Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia membuka laci nakasnya hendak mengambil ponselnya, namun ia terdiam saat melihat seutas pita berwarna hitam.

Ia lalu mengambil pita panjang itu dan melihatnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengikatnya untuk menutupi matanya.

'Bukankah dengan begini, semua hal-hal aneh itu tidak akan terlihat lagi?' batin Wonwoo. Yang dapat ia lihatnya hanyalah kegelapan. Untuk sejenak, ia tidak bisa lagi melihat hantu-hantu itu. Sepertinya penutup mata ini cukup membantunya untuk melepaskan keanehan pada matanya. Ia merasa seperti dulu lagi, di mana ia masih normal.

'Apa lebih baik aku tutup mataku selamanya saja?' pikir Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sebuah suara yang cukup menyebalkan baginya itu menghancurkan pikirannya tentang kenyamanannya. Sepertinya cara menutup mata seperti ini tidak akan berhasil, karena ia masih bisa mendengar suara-suara seperti mereka.

"Apa kau masih sakit?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang tengah berjongkok di atas kasur Wonwoo dan menatap namja di depannya. Wonwoo mengernyit. Ia membuka penutup matanya dan membuangnya. Ia menghela napas lalu membaringkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Apa aku seumur hidup akan seperti ini?" gumam Wonwoo seraya memejamkan matanya. Ia mendadak merasa pusing. Ia mengernyit saat merasa semakin pusing hingga akhirnya ia merasa sangat mengantuk.

Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Wonwoo pun mengernyit.

"Hey! Apa kau sudah tidur?" panggil Baekhyun. Ia menghela napasnya. Selama Wonwoo sakit, ia merasa sangat bosan. Tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara, tidak ada yang bisa digoda, tidak ada yang bisa ia ajak cerita.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak mengamati Wonwoo. Aura Wonwoo kembali berubah. Aura namja yang tengah terpejam itu semakin melemah. Ketika aura seseorang lemah, itu artinya ia akan dengan mudah dirasuki.

'Apa aku boleh mencobanya lagi?' Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Wonwoo, namun ia tarik kembali tangannya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kalau aku masuk ke tubuh orang lain lagi, aku pasti akan keterusan." Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyentuh pundak Wonwoo.

"Sebentar saja sepertinya tidak apa-apa." Ia lalu masuk ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo. Beberapa detik kemudian, mata Wonwoo tampak terbuka. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya saat merasa asing dengan cahaya yang menusuk matanya.

"Hah, tubuhnya panas," gumam Baekhyun seraya mengipas-ngipaskan tangannya ke lehernya. Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Nyamannya menjadi manusia kembali." Ia berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah lemarinya. Sedikit terhuyung karena merasa tubuhnya sangat berat, mungkin karena kondisi tubuh Wonwoo yang sedang lemah, jadinya ia merasa sedikit sulit mengendalikan tubuhnya.

"Maaf, Wonwoo, tapi sepertinya aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar menggunakan tubuhmu ini. Aku ingin menikmati waktu sejenak sebagai manusia sebelum aku benar-benar menjadi hantu untuk selamanya," gumam Baekhyun pelan seraya mencari baju yang cocok untuk ia pakai keluar.

"Hmm," Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa bajumu seperti ini semua? Tidak ada yang keren, kah?" Ia mendengus sebelum akhirnya mengambil sebuah kaos berwarna hitam dan celana selutut berwarna putih.

"Terserahlah, orang tampan sepertimu pakai baju apa saja tetap keren, kok." Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Wonwoo mengganti pakainya dan dengan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Ia berdecak saat tidak menemukan Mingyu di luar kamar.

"Wonwoo sedang sakit, dia malah di kamarnya sendiri, bukannya menemani Wonwoo. Cih, namja macam apa dia ini," gumam Baekhyun kesal. Ia lalu dengan segera keluar dari rumah Mingyu tentu saja dengan gerakan yang sangat hati-hati.

"Huahhh!" Baekhyun meregangkan tubuhnya, tepatnya tubuh Wonwoo dan tersenyum lebar saat ia dapat melihat suasana di luar rumah. Akhirnya Baekhyun yang selama ini berjalan-jalan dalam wujud roh kini dapat jalan-jalan dengan wujud manusia yang terlihat oleh orang lain, meskipun bukan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Hmm? Aku mau ke mana, ya?" Baekhyun berjalan entah ke mana. Ia hanya mengikuti instingnya untuk berjalan. Tanpa sadar, ia malah berjalan menuju ke arah café milik Wonwoo. Apa mungkin ini hanya instingnya karena ia hanya ingat jalan menuju café itu?

Saat ia berjalan mendekati café yang berada beberapa puluh meter di depannya itu, matanya tidak sengaja menangkap sesosok namja tinggi memakai topi hitam tengah membawa sebuket bunga.

"Bukankah itu namja tampan yang hari itu ke café?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia mengikuti namja itu dari belakang. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, tapi ia memang sudah merasa aneh saat pertama melihat namja berambut merah dan bertopi hitam itu. Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun yang ada di dalam tubuh Wonwoo malah mengikuti namja berambut merah itu hingga masuk ke rumah sakit.

'Kenapa aku malah mengikutinya? Seperti stalker saja.' Baekhyun tersadar lalu hendak membalikkan tubuhnya. Namun, ia dengan segera menghentikan gerakannya saat melihat namja berambut merah itu masuk ke sebuah kamar dan tanpa sengaja ia dapat melihat seseorang yang tengah terbaring di kamar itu saat pintu itu dibuka.

Baekhyun membatu. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berjalan mendekati pintu itu dan mengintip ke dalam lewat sedikit kaca yang ada di pintu itu. Baekhyun tercengang. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya.

'Aku tidak salah lihat, 'kan?' Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Tanpa ia sadari, namja berambut merah yang ada di dalam kamar itu melihatnya dari dalam dan berjalan ke arahnya. Baekhyun masih sibuk melihat seseorang yang tengah berbaring itu.

"Ada apa, ya?" tanya namja tampan itu. Baekhyun tersadar. Ia menatap namja berambut merah itu sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali mengamati namja yang tengah terbaring dan diinfus itu. Namja itu mirip dengannya. Tidak, sepertinya namja yang tengah terbaring itu benar-benar adalah dia. Sosok Byun Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring koma.

"Ada perlu apa, ya?" tanya namja berambut merah itu. Baekhyun kembali menatap namja tampan itu.

"Kau… kau siapa?" tanyanya. Namja berambut merah itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Aku? Kau sendiri siapa?" tanyanya.

Baekhyun tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Otaknya masih memutar dan mencari jawaban, apakah itu benar-benar tubuhnya? Lalu namja di depan ini siapa? Apa hubungannya dengannya? Lalu, apakah sekarang ia bisa kembali masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan sadar kembali?

"Hei-" Sebelum namja berambut merah itu sempat menegurnya, Baekhyun dengan segera berbalik dan berlari menjauh.

'Bodoh! Kenapa kau lari, Byun Baekhyun?!' Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di depan rumah sakit dan mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Ia terdiam saat merasakan setetes air jatuh mengenai lengannya. Ia dengan perlahan menyentuh matanya yang memanas dan basah.

'Kenapa aku menangis?' Baekhyun menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sangat sesak. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis, tapi melihat wajah namja berambut merah itu, ia merasa sesak. Bahkan mengingat kejadian di mana namja berambut merah itu menatapnya, membuat tangannya bergetar.

'Ada apa denganmu, Byun Baekhyun?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu terkejut saat masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa di kamar itu. Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dan tidak menemukan Wonwoo juga.

"Hilang ke mana lagi dia?" gumamnya panik. Sepertinya Wonwoo tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar saja. Ia bisa saja tiba-tiba hilang seperti ini. Kalau Wonwoo hilang, ia biasanya tidak mempermasalahkannya, tapi saat ini namja itu tengah tidak dalam kondisi yang baik.

'Aku bisa gila lama-lama!' Mingyu berlari keluar rumah hanya mengenakan sandal dan juga pakaian rumahnya. Saat ia berlari cukup jauh dari rumahnya, ia tidak sengaja menemukan Wonwoo tengah berjalan dengan perlahan di samping taman dengan kepala yang tertunduk.

Mingyu berdecak sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia berlari menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Apa kau gila?!" Mingyu mencengkram kedua lengan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menaikkan kepalanya. Mingyu tercengang melihat mata Wonwoo yang basah dan memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Mingyu tanpa sadar memeluk Wonwoo. Sedetik kemudian, tubuh Wonwoo tiba-tiba lemas dan terjatuh di pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu sendiri terkejut dengan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri.

"Ya!" Mingyu menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Wonwoo. Ia menghela napasnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan namja yang ada di pelukannya itu. Sudah tau sedang sakit, tapi malah keluar rumah entah untuk apa, dan sekarang malah menangis lalu tiba-tiba tidak sadarkan diri.

Mingyu kembali menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia menggendong Wonwoo di punggungnya.

"Bisakah kau tidak menghilang seperti ini lagi? Aku lelah mencarimu terus. Jangan hilang tiba-tiba lagi, Jeon Wonwoo. Mulai sekarang kau harus tetap bersamaku." Entah sadar atau tidak, Mingyu mengucapkan itu dengan sangat pelan dan lembut.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, ia di belakang memandangi Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang berjalan menjauh. Pikirannya tidak ada pada kedua orang itu, karena saat ini ia sedang sibuk menghapus air matanya. Entah apa yang ia tangisi sejak tadi. Tapi sedetik kemudian, namja bertubuh mungil itu berbalik dan berlari kembali ke arah rumah sakit.

Apa yang terjadi padanya? Kenapa ia bisa terbaring di rumah sakit itu? Apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti ini? Siapa namja berambut merah itu? Kenapa hanya bertatap mata dengannya saja bisa membuatnya merasa sangat sesak? Dan yang paling ingin ia ketahui, apakah sekarang ia bisa kembali ke tubuhnya?

Baekhyun mengatur napasnya saat ia telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar pasien yang tadi. Ia mengintip ke dalam dan meremas tangannya sendiri saat ia melihat namja berambut merah itu tengah mengelap wajah tubuhnya dengan lembut.

Baekhyun dengan ragu-ragu masuk menembus ke dalam kamar itu. Ia mendekati tubuhnya sendiri, kemudian matanya teralih untuk memperhatikan gerak-gerik namja tampan yang ada di sampingnya itu.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa?" gumam Baekhyun. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur dan menyentuh pipi namja itu.

"C-Chanyeol…" Sebuah nama keluar tanpa sadar dari mulut Baekhyun. Ia sendiri tidak sadar mengucapkan nama itu. Sedetik kemudian ia tersadar lalu menarik kembali tangannya.

"Chanyeol? Siapa?" tanyanya sendiri. Ia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Matanya terus mengamati gerak-gerik Chanyeol yang sangat lembut dalam mengurus tubuh yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rumah sakit itu.

"Apa aku sudah boleh kembali ke dalam tubuhku?" tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa. Ia lalu dengan ragu-ragu mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tubuh yang tengah terbaring itu. Ia menahan napasnya. Setelahnya ia meringis kesal saat tangannya malah menembus tubuh itu. Ia dengan kesal melayangkan tinjunya pada tubuh itu, namun tangannya kembali menembus tubuh itu.

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Bukankah ini ada tubuhku?! Bukankah aku sudah bisa kembali setelah aku menemukan tubuhku?! Kenapa tidak bisa?!" Baekhyun kembali terus berusaha untuk masuk ke dalam tubuh itu hingga akhirnya ia terduduk ke lantai saat menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

"Apa aku benar-benar akan mati?" gumamnya pelan. Ia dengan perlahan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada namja yang bernama Chanyeol itu. Chanyeol terlihat menghentikan gerakannya. Ia hanya terduduk dan mengamati wajah tenang tubuh Baekhyun yang tengah terbaring.

"Maafkan aku," kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol.

"Seandainya kita berani untuk menghadapi semuanya, seandainya aku tidak selalu mengecewakanmu, seandainya kau tidak terlalu memikirkan perasayaanku, seandainya aku tidak sebodoh ini." Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat mendengarkan isakan pilu dari Chanyeol yang masih terus menundukkan kepalanya. Mata Baekhyun memerah, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia tahu, sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di antara mereka.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Sadarlah… Dengar aku, aku di sini, Baek."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nghh…" Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasakan posisi yang tidak nyaman saat ia tersadar. Ia semakin mengernyit saat ia dapat melihat sebuah kaki tengah berjalan di atas aspal jalanan. Apa dia sedang tidur berjalan?

"Kau sudah sadar?" suara Mingyu menyapa telinganya.

"Hm?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia memperhatikan wajah Mingyu yang sangat dekat dengannya. Ia baru sadar bahwa saat ini Mingyu tengah membawanya di punggungnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Bodoh. Kau sendiri yang berlari keluar dari rumah. Kenapa kau suka sekali menghilang? Aku tidak suka mencari. Kalau kau sekali lagi menghilang, aku tidak akan mencarimu lagi," ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya. Apa dia kesurupan lagi? Ia tidak ingat sama sekali ia keluar dari rumah. Namja bermata tajam itu kembali mengernyit saat kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Mingyu.

"Kepalaku sakit sekali," gumamnya.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai." Mingyu terus berjalan. Rumahnya hanya tinggal beberapa meter di depan sana.

"Aku tidak mau lagi," gumam Wonwoo dengan matanya yang terpejam. Mingyu terdiam.

"Aku tidak mau lagi seperti ini. Aku lelah…" Napas Wonwoo terdengar memberat.

Mingyu menoleh pada Wonwoo. Wajah Wonwoo tepat berada hanya 2-3 cm di depannya. Ia kemudian kembali melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pagar rumahnya sendiri. Ia baru sadar, hidup Wonwoo tidaklah mudah.

Setelah masuk ke dalam kamar Wonwoo, Mingyu dengan perlahan membaringkan Wonwoo ke ranjang. Ia terdiam memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang terlelap. Tangannya tanpa sadar terulur ke arah wajah Wonwoo, namun ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya lalu menariknya kembali.

Ia duduk di sisi lain kasur Wonwoo dan kembali memperhatikan Wonwoo.

"Aku akan ada di sini, kau tidak bisa menghilang lagi," gumam Mingyu yang bersadar pada kepala kasur dengan terus memperhatikan wajah Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka matanya dengan perlahan, yang ia lihat saat ini hanyalah ruangan kamarnya yang gelap. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk memperjelas pengelihatannya. Ia menoleh ke arah balkon kamar. Sudah malam rupanya. Wonwoo menghela napas sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya dan menyentuh keningnya. Masih sedikit hangat, dan kepalanya juga masih sedikit sakit.

Namja bermata tajam itu menyentuh perutnya yang berbunyi. Ia lapar. Apakah Mingyu sudah memasakkan makan malam untuknya?

Wonwoo turun dari kasurnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan keluar dari kamar. Ia mengernyit bingung saat di luar kamar sangatlah sepi. Apa Mingyu pergi bekerja? Atau dia sedang ada di kamar?

Wonwoo berjalan ke dapur dan menghela napas saat tidak ada apa-apa di atas meja makan, padahal sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Ia kemudian berjalan ke kamar Mingyu dan dengan perlahan membuka pintu kamar Mingyu. Ia terdiam melihat tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar itu.

"Mingyu?" panggil Wonwoo. Hening. Tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya. Wonwoo mendengus, ia kemudian menutup pintu kamar Mingyu dan menghadap ke arah dapur.

'Bukankah dia akan terus bersamaku? Dasar, pembohong.' Wonwoo kembali mendengus saat mengingat tidak ada makanan sama sekali di atas meja makan.

"Kalau memang pergi, seharusnya dia meninggalkan sepiring makanan untukku," gumam Wonwoo kesal. Saat ia berbalik, ia terkejut menemukan seorang yeoja berwajah pucat tengah menatapnya datar. Sohyun tengah berdiri di depannya.

"Kau! Kenapa tiba-tiba muncul seperti ini? Kau membuat demamku kembali saja." Wonwoo memijit keningnya. Entah kapan ia baru bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan situasi seperti ini, di saat para hantu itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi? Kau mencariku pasti ada sesuatu," gumam Wonwoo malas. Ia menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang tengah memijit keningnya saat ia mendengar perkataan Sohyun yang bergumam padanya. Ia membesarkan matanya hingga beberapa detik kemudian ia segera masuk ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian dan segera keluar dari rumah.

"Apa maksudmu ada sesuatu di rumah sakit? Apa Mingyu ada di sana? Apa kau menyuruhku untuk masuk lagi ke kamarmu?" tanya Wonwoo seraya bergumam. Sejak melihat ada racun di makanan yang diberikan oleh Tzuyu untuk Mingyu, Wonwoo menjadi sedikit khawatir setiap kali Sohyun menyuruhnya ke rumah sakit.

"Masuk ke kamarku."

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar jawaban Sohyun. Ternyata tidak ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu. Tapi tidak apa-apalah, ia juga sudah berjanji untuk membantu hantu yeoja itu. Eh? Tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Wonwoo menoleh ke kiri dan kanan. Di mana Baekhyun? Kenapa tidak ada? Wonwoo menoleh ke belakang, dan tidak menemukan Baekhyun di belakangnya. Apa Baekhyun sudah pergi? Wonwoo tersadar saat Sohyun menatapnya. Ia akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu kembali berjalan.

"Aku lapar," gumam Wonwoo. Ia merasa sangat lemas sebenarnya. Tapi ia keluar rumah juga sekalian untuk mencari makan, jika di rumah terus, apa yang akan ia makan?

Lima belas menit Wonwoo berjalan, ia akhirnya dapat melihat sebuah rumah sakit mewah beberapa meter di depan sana.

'Tidak bisakah aku makan dulu?' pikir Wonwoo saat ia telah berada di depan gedung rumah sakit. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat cafenya yang tutup seharian.

Ia kembali menghela napas seraya melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung rumah sakit. Baru selangkah ia masuk ke dalam gedung itu, ia tersentak saat tiba-tiba ada hantu yang lewat di depannya. Hantu namja yang sebelah matanya berdarah, dengan leher yang tersayat, menatapnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali berjalan melewati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya setelah ia menahan napasnya shock. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Saat di lantai dua, ia melewati ruangan Mingyu. Ia ingin mencoba untuk masuk ke ruangan itu, namun ia urungkan niatnya saat ia tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu di kamar yang ada di seberang ruangan Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati kamar itu dan mengintip ke dalam kamar melalui kaca kecil di pintu. Ia tertegun saat melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri di tengah ruangan itu melihat ke arah namja yang tengah terbaring di atas ranjang rawat.

Baekhyun tidak sengaja melihat ke arah Wonwoo dan terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dan menghampiri Wonwoo. Ia terdiam. Wonwoo terdiam. Untuk beberapa detik, mereka hanya saling berdiam.

"Aku… tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku," gumam Baekhyun. Seharian ia ada di dalam kamar ini, ia tidak bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Ia juga tidak bisa mengingat kejadian-kejadian semasa hidupnya, dan juga siapa yang selama seharian ini terus menjaganya itu.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membantumu," gumam Wonwoo. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo sudah banyak membantunya, hanya saja Wonwoo tidak mengetahuinya.

"Mungkin ini pertanda kalau aku akan benar-benar meninggal." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Wonwoo ikut menghela napasnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" tanya Baekhyun. Wonwoo menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia menunjuk ke arah ujung koridor.

"Aku harus mengurus Sohyun," jawab Wonwoo.

"Sohyun? Hantu yang meminta bantuanmu itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Wonwoo mengangguk. Ia kemudian berbalik dan hendak kembali melangkah menuju ujung koridor.

"Eh? Aku ikut!" Baekhyun berlari kecil mengejar Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit.

"Kau mau ikut? Kau 'kan sudah menemukan tubuhmu, kenapa tidak cari cara untuk berusaha masuk ke dalam? Atau setidaknya berusaha mengingat masa hidupmu?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk apa aku terus mencoba kalau kenyataannya memang tidak bisa? Selama 10 hari ini, aku akan terus bersamamu. Lebih baik menghabiskan sisa hidupku dengan menyenangkan daripada harus depresi memandangi tubuhku yang terbaring seperti itu." Baekhyun memajukan bibirnya. Ia menendang-nendangkan kakinya ke udara seraya mengikuti Wonwoo dari belakang. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Memangnya apa yang akan kau lakukan di ujung koridor itu? Bukankah ujung koridor itu sudah tidak dipakai lagi?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ikut saja." Wonwoo mempercepat langkahnya. Semakin ia berjalan masuk ke koridor belakang, aura di sekitarnya semakin mencekam. Di setiap sudut koridor akan selalu terlihat hantu-hantu yang menyeramkan.

Hingga ia berdiri di depan kamar Sohyun, ia menghela napasnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memutar knop pintu kamar itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Ia lalu menghidupkan lampu kamar itu dan sesuai ingatannya, kamarnya tidak berbeda dengan pertama kali ia masuk ke kamar ini.

Saat ia masuk ke kamar itu, ia dapat melihat Sohyun tengah berdiri di sudut kamar, tepat di samping meja nakas di mana di atasnya terdapat vas bunga yang berisi bunga yang masih segar. Sepertinya Tzuyu sudah datang ke kamar ini dan mengganti bunganya.

"Apa?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia bingung melihat Sohyun yang hanya diam berdiri di sudut kamar itu.

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun berbisik pada Wonwoo. Wonwoo menaikkan kedua bahunya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa Sohyun selalu berdiri di sudut kamar itu. Dan kali ini, yeoja itu hanya diam berdiri di sana.

Wonwoo berjalan mendekati Sohyun. Ia mendekati meja nakas itu lalu membuka laci pada meja itu. Tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong. Ia menghela napasnya lalu menutup laci itu. Ia lalu beralih pada bantal yang ada di atas ranjang rawat. Saat ia hendak menaikkan bantal itu, tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol vas bunga itu. Ia dengan segera menangkapnya dengan kedua tangannya. Vas yang hampir terjatuh ke lantai itu berhasil ia tangkap.

"Suara apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Wonwoo terdiam. Ia juga mendengar sebuah suara saat vas itu tersenggol. Ia mengernyit ke arah Sohyun sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mencoba untuk mengayunkan vas itu.

Trang! Trang!

Wonwoo membatu. Ada sesuatu di dalam vas bunga itu. Ia melirik Sohyun sejenak. Sohyun juga menatapnya namun tidak bereaksi. Dengan penasaran, Wonwoo mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar itu dari vas lalu menuangkan sesuatu yang ada di dalam vas ke atas meja.

Sebuah gelang wanita.

"Apa ini gelangmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Sohyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan di gelang itu jelas terukir nama Kim Sohyun di sana. Saat meluhat ukiran nama Sohyun, Wonwoo kembali mengernyit saat melihat sebuah bercak darah pada gelang itu. Ia kembali melirik Sohyun.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Wonwoo. Sohyun yang diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Wonwoo. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tahu, ada sesuatu pada gelang itu.

.

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Halloooo~ author minta maaf kalau author updatenya lama banget. Kenapa? Karena author sibuk T.T Gak ada waktu. Paginya sibuk kerja, malamnya sibuk kuliah. Pulang kuliah udah capek banget, ngetik bentar, udah ngantuk, matiin laptop. Mianhae *bow*

Untuk reader yang ada comment bilang kalau menghembus bubur bekas makan orang sakit itu bervirus, maafkan author, author bukan dokter, jadi kurang tahu soal itu dan tidak terlalu merinci mencari tahunya. Maafkan author yang lalai, dan terima kasih buat masukannya *bow*

Maaf kalau chap ini pendek, karena author sibuk banget, besok author ospek, jadi ini terpaksa author potong deh tbc nya *cry*

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat readers dan reviewers author tercinta, terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic yang sebenarnya kurang sempurna ini. Terima kasih banyak *bow* :D**

 **fvcksoo, , tfiyy, lulu-shi, Gyurievil XiayuweLiu, whatamitoyou, tatacwt, starrydoll21, PeriWortel13, equuleusblack, cenil, Maharani.s, Rie Cloudsomnia, Ourwonu, Jardinindeyo, jiminnie Dongsaeng, Pearl Metal Gold, Twelves, Itsmevv, hamipark76, hvyesung, little Azaela, Karuhi Hatsune, kookies, nikeagustina16, zhara9697, meaniecrt, seira minkyu, Guest, Wonu nikah yuk, gitakanya, Vioolyt, Mrs. EvilGameGyu, blackjackcrong, Arlequeen Kim, Byunki, hyukie, Herdikichan17, aprilbunny9, Mbee, Guest, kimnoona, hysesar17, itsathenazi, Kim Hye Gun, Gigi Onta, jeonghaneko, jihokr, haya, SheravinaRose, restypw, boobeepboo, Ara94, exoinmylove, tyneeee, hozijcmine, wonuumingyu, yehet94, NichanJung, mingyu, Chel VL, Beanienim, BumBumJin, svtlovers, siti254, Ndahh25, putrifitriana177, alysaeostans, WHO Yizi OsHztWyf, irvansyafii, Devi**

 **Makasih buat review kalian yang sangat mendukung, review kalian selalu menjadi kekuatan author buat perkembangan ff ini. *bow***

Jangan ada silent readers yah readers tercintah~ *tebar kecup basah* XD

Okedeh, akhir kata dari author untuk chap ini,

Review, please~? ^^

Gomawo *bow* m(_ _)


	8. Chapter 8

**Sixth Sense**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hiwatari's Present**

Author comeback setelah lama menghilang. Ummm sekitar 4 bulan? Atau lebih? Let me explain it to you why and where did I gone these whole time. Author sekarang bukanlah seperti author yang dulu, kenapa? Karena dulu author hanyalah seorang anak sekolahan yang pulangnya lanjut les lalu punya banyak waktu buat ngetik. Sekarang author sudah lulus SMA, author kerja di pagi harinya, malam harinya lanjut kuliah, jadi tidak punya waktu buat mikirin ff apalagi mengetiknya. Sooo, here I am, mengatur waktu author sebaik mungkin buat ngelanjutin ff yang udah busuk ini, dan mungkin semua readers author udah pada ilang dan pada lupain ff ini, but it's ok, bagi yang masih menunggu, ini ff author yang author lanjutkan dengan teknik mengetik dan bahasa yang udah lebih improve daripada sebelumnya. ^^ *bow*

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

"Apa ini gelangmu?" tanya Wonwoo. Sohyun menganggukkan kepalanya. Bahkan di gelang itu jelas terukir nama Kim Sohyun di sana. Saat meluhat ukiran nama Sohyun, Wonwoo kembali mengernyit saat melihat sebuah bercak darah pada gelang itu. Ia kembali melirik Sohyun.

"Apa ini yang ingin kau tunjukkan padaku?" tanya Wonwoo. Sohyun yang diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Wonwoo. Meskipun begitu, Wonwoo tahu, ada sesuatu pada gelang itu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun. Wonwoo tidak menjawabnya, ia sibuk memikirkan sesuatu.

Entah kenapa, Wonwoo tiba-tiba memikirkan sesuatu. Ia lalu dengan segera mengantungi gelang itu dan dengan segera keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan tidak yakin. Tanpa sengaja, pahanya menyenggol meja nakas saat ia hendak berbalik. Ia tidak mempedulikan pahanya yang sedikit nyeri saat menabrak meja nakas itu. Yang saat ini ia pikirkan adalah memperlihatkan gelang itu pada Mingyu dan meminta bantuan Mingyu untuk mengecek darah itu.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak di depan pintu ruang kerja Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia langasung masuk ke ruangan itu tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Ia mematung saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Mingyu tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sedangkan Tzuyu tengah duduk di samping Mingyu dengan tangan yang memegang manja tangan sang dokter tampan itu.

Mingyu terkejut melihat kedatangan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba itu, begitu juga dengan Tzuyu.

"Wonwoo hyung? Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus mengamati dua orang di depannya itu secara bergantian. Entah kenapa pemandangan saat ini sangat aneh menurutnya, padahal ia sudah sering melihat Tzuyu menempel-nempel seperti itu pada Mingyu, tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya berbeda?

'Dia berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tapi sekarang dia meninggalkanku dan berduaan dengan wanita ini?' pikir Wonwoo. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Saat ini yang menjadi masalah bukan Mingyu, tapi Tzuyu.

"Yeoja itu! Apa dia bekerja di sini sebagai suster pribadi Mingyu? Kenapa setiap datang ke sini aku selalu melihatnya menempel pada Mingyu?" omel Baekhyun seraya menunjuk-nunjuk Tzuyu dengan kesal.

Pandangan Wonwoo berhenti pada Tzuyu. Ia teringat pada gelang yang ada di kantung jaketnya saat ini. Entah kenapa melihat gelang itu, yang ada dipikirannya hanya Tzuyu. Ia mencurigai Tzuyu memiliki hubungan dengan gelang ini, karena satu-satunya yang selalu masuk ke kamar Sohyun hanyalah Tzuyu. Ia menyentuh kantung jaketnya dengan perlahan. Tzuyu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Wonwoo, bahkan ia juga mengamati gerak tangan Wonwoo.

"Hyung?" panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia tengah sibuk beradu tatap dengan Tzuyu yang tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Aku hanya datang menemui hyungku, kukira sekalian melihat apakah kau ada di sini. Aku pulang dulu," jawab Wonwoo seraya mundur lalu beranjak. Matanya tidak lepas dari Tzuyu hingga akhirnya ia berbalik dan benar-benar beranjak.

"Hyung!" panggil Mingyu seraya berdiri. Tzuyu mengernyit saat tidak sengaja melihat bercak kotoran debu di celana training hitam yang tengah dipakai Wonwoo di bagian paha kanan.

Tzuyu menggenggam pergelangan tangan Mingyu saat dokter itu hendak beranjak menyusul Wonwoo.

"Kau mau ke mana?" tanya Tzuyu.

"Lepaskan! Aku mau pulang. Berhentilah menggangguku, kau seperti parasit saja terus menempeliku." Mingyu berdecak kesal seraya menepis tangan Tzuyu. Ia lalu menyimpan semua dokumen pasiennya lalu beranjak keluar, meninggalkan Tzuyu sendirian yang berwajah dingin.

"Sebenarnya namja itu siapa?" Tzuyu menghela napasnya. Ia menunduk seraya menyentuh tangannya sendiri yang barusan dicampakkan oleh Mingyu.

"Kenapa berani sekali merebut perhatian Mingyuku?" gumam Tzuyu datar. Matanya melirik dingin ke arah samping sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dan beranjak dari ruangan Mingyu.

Suara sepatu hak tingginya memenuhi koridor ujung yang sepi dan remang-remang ini. Ia terus melangkah dengan tenangnya dan menghentikan langkahnya saat telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar yang selalu ia kunjungi.

Yeoja cantik itu membuka pintu kamar lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Ia melangkah dengan tenang dan berhenti di depan meja nakas berwarna putih itu. Mata tajam Tzuyu menatap dingin ke arah meja nakas putih yang di mana meja itu seharusnya berdebu tebal karena tidak pernah disentuh ataupun dibersihkan, tapi kali ini ada sebercak di mana bagian itu tidak memiliki debu, seakan seseorang telah tidak sengaja menyetuh bagian berdebu itu, padahal ia yakin saat ia datang untuk menaruh bunga tadi, meja itu benar-benar berdebu di seluruh bagian.

Tzuyu tersenyum miring. Ia teringat pada celana Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk ke dalam sini?" tanya Tzuyu entah pada siapa. Ia menyentuh kelopak bunga segar yang ada di dalam vas bunga itu.

"Kau seperti tikus saja," gumam Tzuyu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Perlahan, senyum itu sirna dan berganti dengan mimik datarnya lalu kembali bergumam,

"Tikus kecil yang masuk ke kandang harimau."

Tzuyu merobek kelopak bunga itu. "Tenang, Kim Sohyun. Sepertinya sebentar lagi kau akan memiliki teman di sini. Kau tidak akan kesepian lagi," gumam Tzuyu dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Tangannya dengan perlahan merobak selembar kelopak itu hingga menjadi lembaran-lembaran kecil.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bunyi klakson terus berbunyi dari arah belakang Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak mempedulikannya. Ia sangat pusing saat ini, banyak sekali masalah yang harus ia pikirkan. Masalah Sohyun, Tzuyu, Baekhyun, dan… Mingyu.

"Aduuuhh! Ribut sekali mobil ini! Jalanan sangat lebar di sana, kenapa dia harus lewat di pinggiran seperti ini?!" omel Baekhyun kesal. Memikirkan Chanyeol dan Wonwoo yang terus diam sepanjang jalan membuatnya badmood, ditambah lagi dengan mobil sialan itu yang terus membunyikan klakson.

Mobil mewah itu berjalan dengan perlahan tepat di samping Wonwoo. Sang pengemudi membuka jendelanya.

"Wonwoo hyung! Ayo, masuk ke mobilku! Kau bisa sakit kalau terus berjalan di malam hari seperti ini. Kau bisa kembali sakit," ucap Mingyu yang ternyata pemilik dari mobil itu.

Wonwoo menoleh ke kanan dan menghentikan langkahnya. Mingyu otomatis menghentikan mobilnya. Wonwoo hanya terdiam menatap Mingyu. Bayangan di saat ia berduaan dengan Tzuyu kembali menghantui pikirannya. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya ia tidak masalah dengan kehadiran Tzuyu yang terus menempel pada Mingyu.

"Hyung?" panggil Mingyu. Baekhyun menatap Wonwoo khawatir. Wonwoo dengan perlahan berjalan ke pintu yang satunya lagi dan naik ke dalam mobil Mingy, begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau bisa datang ke rumah sakit?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab Mingyu.

"Apa kau mencariku?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Wonwoo lagi-lagi tidak menjawab.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Maafkan aku meninggalkanmu di saat aku telah berjanji tidak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. Ada dokumen penting yang harus aku periksa segera, jadi aku ke rumah sakit sebentar."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya, "Aku pikir aku bisa mempercayai ucapanmu. Ternyata tidak."

"Ya! aku tidak berbohong! Aku benar-benar berniat terus menemanimu selama kau sakit, tapi ada hal penting yang harus aku urus." Mingyu menghela napasnya.

Wonwoo hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya malas. Sepertinya masalah gelang itu, ia harus menyimpannya dulu. Ini bukan situasi yang cocok untuk memberikan benda penting itu pada Mingyu.

"Tapi bukankah kau seharusnya istirahat di rumah saja? Kenapa keluar di saat sakit begini? Bukankah aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak keluar tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi?"

Wonwoo bergumam, "Apa kau sudah lupa? Kau menyuruhku untuk membantumu menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Sohyun."

Mingyu terkejut. Ia baru teringat dengan masalah Sohyun. Masalah yang menyebabkannya berurusan dengan Wonwoo.

"Ah! Yeoja itu! Apa dia masih terus mengikutiku?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi saat ini dia sedang tidak ada di sini," Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Dan gara-gara kau, aku jadi berurusan dengan…" Ia menghentikan ucapannya. Sepertinya masalahnya yang membantu Sohyun itu tidak bisa ia ceritakan pada Mingyu.

"Apa?"

"Tidak, tidak ada-apa." Wonwoo kembali terdiam. Pikirannya terus memikirkan tentang gelang yang ada di sakunya. Ia sadar kalau ia tidak bisa menyimpan benda itu lama-lama.

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Apa kau sudah makan? Di rumah tidak ada makanan, kau pasti lapar," gumam Mingyu seraya memutar stir mobilnya berbelok ke jalan yang lain.

"Apa kau belum makan juga?" tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku pikir akan segera pulang dan memasak di rumah saja. Tapi kupikir lebih baik kita makan di luar saja."

Wonwoo terdiam, Mingyu juga terdiam. Baekhyun tampak memikirkan sesuatu. Ia memandang ke arah jendela mobil.

"Apa kau akan terus seperti ini?" tanya Baekhyun yang duduk di jok belakang. Wonwoo melirik ke kaca depan, begitupula dengan Baekhyun.

"Maksudku, apa kau akan terus berhubungan dengan hantu-hantu itu? Bukankah duniamu dan dunia mereka itu berbeda? Yang aku tahu, manusia tidak boleh terlalu banyak mencampuri urusan orang mati," ucap Baekhyun pelan.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tahu itu. Jika ia punya pilihan, ia pasti memilih untuk menjadi manusia normal. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain, seolah-olah ia memang hidup untuk memainkan peran yang seperti ini.

"Hah, biarlah. Keadaanku begini juga tidak normal, kau juga tidak normal. Kita sama-sama tidak normal. Mari kita bersama selamanya saling melengkapi dan mendukung!" Baekhyun mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

Wonwoo berdecak pelan. "Sialan," gumamnya mendengar keributan Baekhyun yang menambah beban hidupnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Yang pertama kali menyambut kedua mata tajamnya adalah cahaya matahari pagi yang menyusup masuk melalui celah kain gorden jendela balkonnya. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya ia mendudukkan dirinya. Tidurnya tidak terlalu nyenyak, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini ia merasa kepalanya sangatlah berat. Mungkin karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum begitu sehat.

"Selamat pagiiiI!" sapa Baekhyun gembira. Wonwoo melirik Baekhyun bosan.

"Kau masih bisa bersikap ceria seperti biasanya rupanya," gumam Wonwoo pelan seraya tertawa mengejek.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur Wonwoo.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua terjadi sesuai dengan kehendak Tuhan. Kalaupun aku memurungkan wajahku sejak kejadian itu, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Kenapa tidak aku jalani saja seperti sebelum aku menemukan tubuhku? Aku merasa lebih baik begini." Baekhyun tersenyum seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tidak dapat ia sentuh itu.

"Sesuai kehendak Tuhan, ya?" tanya Wonwoo seraya tertawa kecil.

"Iya, kita jalani saja apa yang telah menjadi kehendak Tuhan." Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mendongak dengan wajah memohon yang dibuat-buat. Wonwoo memutar bola matanya.

"I'm so done with you, brother."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Jeon Wonwoo! Apa kau belum bangun? Aku sudah harus kembali kerja hari ini. Kau ingin ke café bersamaku atau di rumah istirahat saja?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku ke café. Tunggu aku sebentar." Wonwoo dengan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandinya. Wonwoo sempat berteriak sejenak karena terkejut melihat hantu di dalam kamar mandi. Ia berteriak menyuruh hantu itu keluar, meskipun itu hantu namja, tetap saja tidak nyaman bertelanjang dan ditatap seperti itu.

Baekhyun yang terkejut sontak masuk ke kamar mandi untuk melihat apakah Wonwoo baik-baik saja, dan berganti Baekhyun yang diusir oleh Wonwoo, ditambah lemparan sebotol sampo ke arah Baekhyun.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia keluar dan segera berpakaian rapi dan menyusul Mingyu di meja makan lengkap dengan sarapan mereka.

Selama mereka melahap sarapan, tidak ada yang bersuara. Mereka makan dengan tenang. Jujur, Wonwoo merasa ada yang aneh sejak kejadian semalam. Ia tidak bisa menceritakannya pada Mingyu.

"Cepat, aku sudah hampir terlambat." Mingyu berdiri seraya melirik jam di tangannya. Wonwoo mengangguk kemudian melangkah mengikuti Mingyu yang beranjak dari ruang makan, diikuti Baekhyun di belakang Wonwoo.

Saat pintu rumah hendak tertutup oleh Wonwoo, namja bermata tajam itu dapat melihat Sohyun tengah berdiri di ruang tamu menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh. Tatapan itulah yang sedari tadi pagi Sohyun layangkan pada Wonwoo yang membuat namja itu merasa ada yang aneh. Sohyun tidak pernah menatapnya seperti itu. Antara sedih dan juga dingin.

Blam!

Wonwoo hanya dapat terdiam sejenak saat pintu itu telah ia tutup, memutuskan kontak matanya dengan hantu yang tengah berdiri di dalam rumah itu. Tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, menyentuh sesuatu di dalam sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun mengintip dari celah kaca yang ada di pintu salah satu kamar di rumah sakit. Ia mengamati namja berambut merah yang tengah memotong apel. Setelah selesai memotongnya, ia meletakkannya di meja lalu mengelus kepala sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah itu. Baekhyun lalu memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar yang hanya berisi dua sosok manusia itu saja.

Tatapan Baekhyun melembut. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau tidak karena tubuhnya yang terbaring tanpa roh itu bisa mendapatkan sentuhan selembut dan sehangat itu dari namja berambut merah itu.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia melihat tangan besar Chanyeol turun untuk mengelus pipi putih Baekhyun yang semakin hari semakin tirus itu. Sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan bibirnya yang mulai bergetar, melainkan kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Chanyeol, namja berambut merah itu.

"Apa kau sedang mimpi indah, Baek? Sepertinya kau lelap sekali," Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, masih terus mengelus pipi putih sosok Baekhyun.

"Kapan kau akan selesai bermimpi dan bangun, Baek? Aku tahu kau paling tidak suka untuk bangun dari tidur lelapmu di setiap paginya, tapi kau sudah tidur cukup lama, Baek. Kurasa ini sudah cukup." Tangan besar Chanyeol kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengusap poni Baekhyun ke belakang, ia lalu berdiri dan mengecup kening Baekhyun pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu," bisik Chanyeol pelan dengan suara bergetarnya.

Roh Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Matanya memanas. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat. Ia tidak ingin menangis. Ia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh Chanyeol, namun ia tahu, ia tidak bisa, ia tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh sosok berambut merah itu seraya berkata, "Jangan menangis, aku ada di sini", ia tidak bisa meski ia sangat ingin. Ia bahkan tidak tahu siapa sosok yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"Aku ada di sini… tapi aku tidak tahu kapan aku bisa bangun. Tunggu aku.… kumohon."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo melirik jam yang tergantung di dinding cafenya. Jam telah menunjukkan jam 10 malam, matanya beralih melirik Hoshi yang tengah mengajari Dino beberapa teknik membuat kopi. Dino adalah anak sekolahan yang bekerja di sini untuk tambahan uang jajannya dan juga sekalian untuk menemani Hoshi yang telah trauma ditinggal bekerja sendirian.

Wonwoo berbalik menghadap counter dan terkejut melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri di depan counter menatapnya dengan tenang. Namja tampan itu tersenyum tipis, benar-benar tampan, dengan kemeja hitamnya yang ia gulung lengannya ke atas dan rambut yang sedikit berantakan.

"Belum pulang?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Aku menunggumu," jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu sejenak. "Ingin pesan apa?"

"Seperti biasanya." Mata Mingyu melirik Dino dan Hoshi yang tengah berkutat di sudut counter untuk membuat pesanannya.

"Kau pulanglah duluan. Sepertinya hari ini aku pulang sedikit malam," ucap Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam sejenak, ia menghela napasnya.

"Hari ini aku diganggu. Entah itu Sohyun atau bukan, tapi beberapa benda yang berhubungan dengan Sohyun terkadang akan bergerak sendiri. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dia inginkan."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya balik. Tidak ada yang merespon, hanya kedua mata yang saling bertemu itulah yang membuat atmosfer di antara kedua manusia itu menghangat. Perlahan Mingyu tersenyum tipis memperhatikan wajah namja kurus di hadapannya itu.

"Kau punya mata panda, hyung," ucapnya pelan. Wonwoo tidak menghiraukannya, ia meraih pesanan Mingyu dan menyerahkannya pada pemesannya, ditukar dengan beberapan uang won dari Mingyu.

"Ayo pulang. Aku menunggumu di mobil." Mingyu melangkah menjauh, mendekati mobilnya yang terparkir di depan café. Wonwoo tidak menghiraukan perkataan Mingyu, ia tidak berencana pulang cepat malam ini.

"Jangan biarkan aku menunggu lama, di luar sangat dingin," kata Mingyu sebelum ia menutup pintu café itu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya seraya menghela napasnya. Ia dengan terpaksa meraih tasnya dan jaketnya lalu segera menyusul Mingyu setelah sebelumnya menyerahkan semuanya pada kepercayaannya, Hoshi.

Saat Wonwoo hendak membuka pintu mobil, pintu itu terkunci. Ia mendengus tidak percaya dengan tindakan kekanakan Mingyu yang sengaja mengunci pintunya. Ia mengetuk jendela mobil Mingyu dengan cukup kuat.

Mingyu membuka jendela pintu sisi luar, di mana Wonwoo tengah berdiri. Ia mencondongkan dirinya mendekati Wonwoo.

"Cepat buka, di luar sangat dingin." Perkataan Wonwoo penuh dengan penekanan. Tangannya terulur masuk untuk membuka pintunya, namun Mingyu menahan tangannya.

Wonwoo berdecak kesal, ia mundur selangkah. Sedetik kemudian Mingyu membelalakkan matanya. Wonwoo yang hendak menoleh ke samping tidak sempat melakukan itu karena Mingyu menarik tangannya untuk merapat ke pintu sebelum sebuah mobil sempat menabrak Wonwoo.

Wonwoo membatu, sedangkan Mingyu menatap mobil berwarna hitam yang menjauh dengan kecepatan tinggi itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa orang itu gila?" marah Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam melihat ke arah jalanan di mana mobil hitam itu menghilang. Mobil itu benar-benar hendak menabraknya, bahkan setelah ia merapat ke pintu mobil, ia masih bisa merasakan mobil di belakangnya hampir mengenainya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Wonwoo tersadar, ia memukul kepala Mingyu.

"Ini gara-garamu, Kim! Kalau kau tidak mengunci pintunya, aku tidak akan hampir tertabrak seperti ini," omel Wonwoo. Mingyu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia membukakan pintunya untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo masuk ke dalam dan mendengus kesal.

Sejujurnya ia tidak sepenuhnya menyalahkan Mingyu. Entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat kalau mobil hitam itu memang sengaja ingin menabraknya. Apakah ini yang Seungcheol selama ini peringatkan padanya? Bahwa semakin ia dekat dengan hantu-hantu itu, hantu dan roh yang tidak memiliki tujuan itu akan perlahan mengincar tubuhnya dan memakan bagian dari rohnya sedikit demi sedikit.

Wonwoo terkejut saat Mingyu tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat.

"Kim-"

"Maafkan aku, hyung," bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan Mingyu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Ia juga dapat merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang cepat dan deru napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Wonwoo dengan suara berbisiknya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan Mingyu.

"Tidak tahu, aku… Aku hanya sedikit takut saja," bisik Mingyu yang masih memeluk Wonwoo, seakin erat.

Wonwoo sedikit menunduk. Jujur ia sendiri juga takut. Kalau saja Mingyu tidak menariknya, mungkin saja ia tidak akan bisa duduk di dalam mobil ini sekarang. Apakah ucapan peramal tentang dirinya yang akan semakin tersedot ke dunia lain itu benar-benar akan terjadi? Peramal itu menyebut hal ini dengan 'penderitaan kecil' sebelum benar-benar kehilangan roh seutuhnya.

Wonwoo mengangkat tangannya lalu meremas kemeja Mingyu. Ia menenggelamkan setengah wajahnya ke pundak Mingyu.

"Hahhh! Hampir saja aku ketinggalan mobil!" Wonwoo langsung mendorong Mingyu hingga namja tinggi itu menabrak stir mobil pelan. Wonwoo refleks melakukannya saat Baekhyun menembus masuk dan duduk di jok belakang.

"Omo! Maafkan aku, aku tidak tahu kalian sedang berbahagia." Baekhyun menggaruk hidungnya, awkward. "Apa aku perlu keluar sebentar agar kalian bisa melanjutkannya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku terkejut," gumam Mingyu seraya mengelus lengannya yang berbenturan dengan stir mobilnya.  
"Jalankan mobilnya. Aku ingin cepat pulang." Wonwoo mendengus seraya memutar kedua bola matanya saat mendengar cekikikan Baekyun dari belakang.

Saat mobil Mingyu melaju menjauh, seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi mengamati dari balkon rumah sakit lantai 2 berdecak tidak senang.

"Apa yang dilakukan orang bodoh itu? Aku membayarnya tidak murah, dan dia malah gagal dan kabur?" Tzuyu berdecak sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan alis mengernyit tidak senang. Langit malam yang begitu indah terlihat sangat menyebalkan bagi yeoja itu, malam indah yang seolah mengejek kegagalannya.

"Kenapa mendapatkan seorang Kim Mingyu sangatlah sulit? Banyak sampah yang menggangguku, dan sekarang… ada sampah baru lagi."

Tzuyu memukul pembatas balkon pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik, melangkah angkuh dengan wajah dingin yang seolah siap dengan peperangan yang ada di depan matanya.

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

Fuhhh.. coba deh adegannya Baekhyun kalian baca sambil denger lagu Smile Flowernya Svt, karena author ngetiknya sambil dengar itu. In the end, author Cuma mau bilang, author sangatttt berusaha untuk mengatur waktu author antara dunia nyata author dan dunia ff author. Jujur, author cinta banget sama dunia ff, author punya cita-cita menjadi novelis, impian membuat novel, dan author awali semuanya di dunia per-ffan, author awalnya mikir bakalan ninggalin dunia ff karena kesibukan author. Tapi selama author vakum, author benar-benar rindu dengan dunia ff dimana author bisa menuang semua imajinasi author, di mana author bisa berbagi dengan kalian dan author bisa memberi kalian kesenangan melalui ff author. Author akui, author gk bisa ninggalin kalian semua. :')

Salam akhir buat chapter ini,

Review please, meskipun ini ff udah basi banget, tapi author kangen kalian. :'D

Terima kasih banyak, dan hi , hi readers tercinta, hi meanie, hi semuanyaaa.. author's back :D

Oh ya, jangan lupa review yaahh~ Gomawo *bow*


	9. Chapter 9

**Sixth Sense Boy**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

Wonwoo duduk di pinggir kasurnya, sedangkan Baekhyun yang ikut duduk di samping namja emo itu mengayun-ayunkan kakinya dengan lucu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, sedangkan namja di sampingnya sedari tadi hanya diam dengan wajah seriusnya sejak selesai dari mandi paginya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Wonwoo sedari tadi. Hari ini mereka bangun terlalu pagi, maka dari itu Wonwoo memiliki waktu untuk duduk termenung seperti ini.

"Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana?" Akhirnya Wonwoo mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Huh?" respon Baekhyun.

"Awalnya aku pikir dengan bisa tinggal bersama Mingyu, aku bisa sedikit menghilangkan indra keenamku, tapi sepertinya aura positif Mingyu tidak berpengaruh padaku, malahan akhir-akhir ini aku semakin sering melihat hantu dan mendapatkan kejadian-kejadian aneh," Wonwoo menghentikan ucapannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku pikir ada lebih baiknya aku segera menyelesaikan masalah ini dan kembali ke kehidupanku yang normal- maksudku kehidupanku yang dulu." Wonwoo teringat, kehidupannya tidak pernah normal lagi sejak kecelakaan yang ia alami.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Jika itu membuatmu lebih bebas dan tidak terbebani, lebih baik cepat selesaikan saja."

Sedetik setelah Baekhyun menghentikan ucapannya, ia tampak teringat sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke arah Wonwoo.

"But, that's mean no more Mingyu and your moments together?"

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya menoleh untuk membalas tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kami hanya rekan saling menguntungkan. Hubungan kami berawal karena kepentingan pribadi," Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya.

" Apakah aku pernah menceritakan ini padamu? Mingyu meminta bantuanku untuk mengusir Sohyun, dan aku memintanya untuk membuat cafeku kembali ramai sebagai bayarannya, dari situlah kami mulai dekat." Tanpa sadar Wonwoo mengukir sebuah senyum kecil di wajah manisnya, dan Baekhyun melihat itu.

Wonwoo tersadar akan ucapannya, "Tidak, bukan dekat, maksudku dari situlah kami mulai lebih sering berinteraksi." Ia menundukkan kepalanya seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Kau menutup perasaanmu, Wonwoo-ya," bisik Baekhyun lembut.

Wonwoo menoleh. "Maksudmu?"

"Semua adalah keputusanmu, yang terpenting jangan membuat dirimu sendiri menyesal di kemudian hari. Kau tahu apa yang kau pikirkan dan rasakan, hanya saja kau terus membohongi dirimu sendiri," Baekhyun terdiam sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya dulu itulah yang aku lakukan pada diriku sendiri, maka dari itu sekarang aku berakhir dengan penuh penyesalan." Baekhyun menghela napasnya.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya, sejujurnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan dan dimaksudkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Mingyu itu namja yang baik, aku bisa melihat tatapan lembutnya padamu." Baekhyun menepuk pundak Wonwoo pelan meskipun tidak dapat mengenainya. Ia mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan tatapan yakin.

Wonwoo tercengang. Ia menepis tangan Baekhyun meskipun tembus.

"Sial! Jadi itu yang sedari tadi kau katakan?" Wonwoo mendengus kesal. Baekhyun mengacaukan pikiran seriusnya.

Baekhyun terkikik kecil. "Memang apa yang kau pikirkan jika bukan itu, hah?"

"Diamlah, aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ. Membohongi diriku sendiri tentang perasaanku pada Mingyu? Kurasa kau terlalu sering menonton drama. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir seperti itu terhadap dokter menyebalkan itu." Wonwoo mendengus malas.

"Okay, stay calm, manis. Tidak perlu mengomel sepanjang itu." Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat tingkah lucu Wonwoo yang mengomel dengan wajah emonya dan kacamata bulat yang bertengger di hidungnya.

"Sudah kuputuskan, aku akan menyerahkan gelang ini pada Mingyu dan dia bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Aku akan mencari apartemen, jadi tidak perlu tinggal di sini lagi." Wonwoo berdiri lalu mengambil gelan yang dibungkus plastik bening itu lalu berjalan ke arah kamar Mingyu.

"Kau serius?" tanya Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Wonwoo tiba-tiba bertindak ingin menjauh dari Mingyu seperti ini. Wonwoo tidak menjawab, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar Mingyu tangan kanannya mengetuk pintu kamar.

"Kim," panggil Wonwoo. Tidak ada jawaban dari kamar. Apa mungkin Mingyu belum bangun? Dengan perlahan, Wonwoo membuka pintu kamar Mingyu dan mengintip ke dalam. Ternyata benar, Mingyu belum bangun. Namja tampan dan tinggi itu masih tidur nyaman di dalam balutan selimut tebal dan lembutnya.

Wonwoo masuk dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat perlahan. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu dan mengamati namja yang tengah terlelap itu. Tangannya mencengkram gelang itu pelan sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan semakin mendekati Mingyu, lalu memperbaiki letak selimutnya. Ia menghela napasnya.

"Ini pasti sangat melelahkan untukmu," gumam Wonwoo. "Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi semuanya akan selesai, dan kau bisa kembali ke kehidupan normalmu."

Wonwoo kembali menghela napas. Namun sebelum ia berbalik, tangannya sempat diraih oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kau sedang apa di sini?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara paraunya seraya mendudukkan dirinya. Wonwoo berdehem pelan.

"Ada yang ingin kusampaikan, akan kuberi tahu setelah kau selesai bersiap-siap." Wonwoo hendak beranjak namun lagi-lagi ditahan oleh Mingyu. Mingyu menarik namja berkacamata itu hingga terduduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"Tadi aku mendengarmu menggumamkan sesuatu. Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Mingyu pelan dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Wonwoo. Ia antara siap dan tidak siap untuk mengatakannya pada Mingyu. Entah apa yang ia takutkan. Padahal, dengan memberikan gelang itu pada Mingyu, maka masalahnya akan selesai.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia meraih tangan Mingyu lalu memberikan gelang yang terbungkus plastik bening itu di atas tangan besar Mingyu.

"Apa ini?" tanya Mingyu. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya untuk melihat benda di dalam plastik itu karena suasana kamar yang sedikit remang karena hanya disinari cahaya matahari yang menembus jendela.

"Ini... mirip gelang milik Sohyun," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ini miliknya?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk lagi.

"Kau lihat darah di gelang itu, Gyu? Kau bisa coba memeriksa bercak darah yang ada di gelang itu, mungkin saja itu bukan darah Sohyun."

Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Maksudmu?"

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Ia tidak ingat apakah pernah menceritakan pada Mingyu kalau tujuannya membantunya selama ini karena Sohyun ingin memberikan petunjuk tentang kematiannya dan menolong Mingyu.

"Entahlah, kau coba periksa saja. Lakukan yang aku suruh jika kau ingin terbebas dari Sohyun," jawab Wonwoo. Mingyu masih tidak mengerti, tapi ia hanya mengangguk.

"Dan lagi, simpan baik-baik gelang ini, jangan sampai ada yang melihat gelang ini dan mengetahui kalau kau sedang memeriksanya." Mingyu lagi-lagi menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya sebelum ia berdiri dan hendak beranjak, namun tangannya kembali diatahan oleh Mingyu. Wonwoo mengernyit menatap Mingyu. Ia dapat merasakan hawa positif Mingyu di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau terus menghela napas?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menggelengan kepalanya.

"Hanya merasa lelah saja," jawab Wonwoo pelan. Benar, akhir-akhir ini ia merasa sedikit lelah. Entahlah, mungkin ia terlalu jauh bermain dengan makhluk-makhluk dari dunia lain yang tidak seharusnya ia ganggu, yang tidak seharusnya ia campur tangani.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika masalah Sohyun selesai?" tanya Mingyu.

"Aku akan kembali ke keseharianku, dan kau akan kembali ke kehidupan normalmu. Kau tidak akan berurusan dengan dunia anehku lagi," jawab Wonwoo. Ia melepaskan genggaman Mingyu di pergelangan tangannya.

"Tapi perjanjianku padamu belum selesai. Bukankah aku berjanji akan membantu cafemu?"

Wonwoo tampak berpikir sejenak, "Sepertinya kondisi cafeku sudah membaik sekarang."

"Bagaimana dengan penglihatanmu? Aku berjanji pada hyungmu untuk menyembuh-"

"Penglihatanku ini bukanlah penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan. Ini bukan masalah kejiwaan yang bisa kau sembuhkan dengan ilmu psikologmu itu, Kim," gumam Wonwoo. Ia mendengus malas. Kalau saja ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa disembuhkan, ia sudah berusaha menyembuhkannya sedari dulu.

Mingyu terdiam. Lalu apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membantu Wonwoo keluar dari hidupnya yang seperti itu?

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membantuku. Membuat kondisi cafeku membaik, itu sudah cukup untukku. Aku hanya ingin segera mengakhiri semua ini dan kembali ke kehidupan kita masing-masing. Aku tidak ingin menarikmu ke semua masalah kehidupanku," Wonwoo berdiri lalu menunduk untuk menatap Mingyu.

"Dunia kita berbeda, kita tidak bisa terlalu lama berhubungan seakrab ini." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sendu sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik dan beranjak dari kamar Mingyu.

Mingyu tidak merespon, ia hanya berusaha mencerna setiap perkataan Wonwoo. Benar juga, dunia mereka berbeda. Sedari awal mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak mengganggu kehidupan satu sama lain. Tidak seharusnya ia menganggap serius perkataan Wonwoo di pertemuan pertama mereka.

'Apakah ini semua adalah sebuah kesalahan? Pertemuanku dengannya?'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Berhentilah," gumam Wonwoo malas seraya melangkahkan kakinya dengan lambat menuju cafenya. Hari masih pagi, jadi ia berjalan dengan santai ke tempat di mana ia mengolah bisnisnya.

"Kenapa kisah kalian seperti kisah di novel-novel, sih? Sedih sekali," jawab Baekhyun dengan suara merengek.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya, "Ini sama sekali tidak ada miripnya dengan kisah di novel. Novel mana yang menceritakan tentang seseorang yang dapat melihat hantu membuat perjanjian dengan seorang dokter yang diikuti oleh hantu?" Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei, manis," Baekhyun berjalan mundur seraya menatap Wonwoo. "Apa kau berencana untuk terus hidu sendirian? Kau tidak ingin orang lain tertarik ke dalam hidupmu yang aneh itu, 'kan?" tanyanya.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak, kemudian matanya menerawang jauh. Ia menghela napasnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya, sepertinya begitu. Bahkan mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan meninggalkan Seungcheol hyung. Aku ingin mengatasi semua ini sendirian, tanpa melibatkan orang lain."

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, membiarkan Wonwoo terus berjalan melewatinya.

"Kenapa kau menyiksa dirimu sendiri?" gumam Baekhyun. Wonwoo dapat mendengarnya meskipun samar-samar. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik. Ia hanya mendapati Baekhyun yang tengah memunggunginya. Di jalanan yang sepi ini, di pinggir taman kecil ini, angin pagi yang sejuk menerpa wajah putih pucat Wonwoo.

"Kenapa kau memilih jalan yang sulit di saat ada jalan berbunga di depan matamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi tanpa ada jawaban dari Wonwoo. Jarak mereka kini terpisah sekitar tiga meter.

"Kenapa kau menarik semua beban itu sendirian ke jalan yang tidak pasti dan malah meninggalkan semua yang berharga bagimu?"

"Kau tidak mengerti kondisiku," jawab Wonwoo.

Baekhyun mendengus lalu berbalik, menatap Wonwoo serius.

"Aku memang tidak mengerti kondisimu. Aku tahu ini semua bukanlah keinginanmu. Kau tidak meminta kondisi seperti ini terjadi dalam hidupmu, ini bukan pilihanmu. Tapi kau juga punya hak untuk bahagia. Mendapatkan kondisi seperti ini bukan berarti kau tidak berhak untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan 'kan, Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Baekhyun. Jujur, ia sedih melihat kondisi Wonwoo yang hanya ingin menanggungnya sendirian.

"Aku ingin bahagia..." Wonwoo menatap Baekhyun sendu, "tapi tidak dengan menghancurkan kehidupan orang lain."

"Keberadaanku hanya akan membuat bencana bagi orang yang ada di sekitarku." Wonwoo melihat ke arah lain.

"Kebahagiaanku... aku bisa mendapatkannya sendiri tanpa adanya orang-orang disekitarku." Wonwoo berbalik lalu meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang berdiri terdiam menatap punggungnya yang menjauh.

'Kebahagiaanku adalah melihat orang-orang yang aku sayang hidup bahagia tanpa harus terlibat dalam hidup tidak normalku.' Wonwoo mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit pagi hari yang sedikit mendung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu baru saja selesai melakukan prakteknya dan hendak kembali ke ruangannya. Saat ia berjalan di koridor, tangan kirinya ia masukkan ke dalam jas dokternya. Ia teringat saat menyentuh sesuatu yang ada di dalam kantongnya. Gelang yang diberikan oleh Wonwoo. Ia mengeluarkannya dan mengamatinya. Ia hendak membawanya ke bagian laboratorium untuk memeriksanya.

"Oppa!" Mingyu terkejut dan langsung memasukkan gelangnya ke dalam jasnya saat melihat Tzuyu memanggilnya dari seberang.

Tzuyu yang tadi setengah berlari, melambatkan langkahnya saat melihat wajah terkejut Mingyu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya sedikit sebelum akhirnya kembali memasang wajah cerianya dan meraih tangan Mingyu untuk dipeluk.

"Oppa sudah makan siang? Aku lapar, ayo makan bersama." Tzuyu menarik Mingyu tanpa menunggu Mingyu menjawab.

"Eh Tzuyu-"

"Ayolahhhh, aku lapar, oppa. Kalau kau tidak makan, setidaknya temani aku makan." Mingyu tidak dapat menolah kalau Tzuyu sudah memaksa. Ia terus menarik Mingyu hingga keluar dari gedung rumah sakit.

"Kau mau makan di mana? Kenapa keluar dari rumah sakit?" tanya Mingyu. Ia pikir Tzuyu akan makan siang di kantin rumah sakit.

Jari telunjuk Tzuyu menunjuk sebuah cafe yang terdapat di seberang rumah sakit. Mingyu menatap Tzuyu saat yeoja itu menunjuk cafe milik Wonwoo.

"Kenapa harus makan di sana? Di kantin saja, murah dan dekat." Mingyu membalikkan badannya namun ditarik oleh Tzuyu.

"Aku sedang ingin makan di sana. Aku tidak ingin makan makanan berat di kantin. Ayo, oppa." Tuzyu menarik Mingyu untuk menyebrang dan masuk ke dalam cafe milik Wonwoo. Mingyu terlihat takut untuk masuk ke dalam. Ia takut Wonwoo melihatnya bersama dengan Tzuyu.

Tapi... untuk apa ia takut? Apa yang ia takutkan? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan? Mingyu mendengus, tertawa kecil menertawakan dirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di salah satu meja, berhadapan dengan Tzuyu.

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, berdiri di belakang counter untuk memantau kondisi, matanya tidak sengaja mendapat dua sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Ia hanya terdiam, mengamati kedua sosok yang tengah berbincang itu dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya, hingga akhirnya pemilik cafe itu berbalik dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallooo.. author tahu ini ff udah basi banget, dan author baru ada waktu dan ide buat lanjutin. Sebenarnya buat lanjutin ini tuh susah banget. Dan author tahu ini pendek banget. Setelah lama berhenti, buat ngelanjutin ff ini tuh susah banget, out of idea. Dan ada sedikit pengumuman untuk readers, ff **MONSTER** tidak author lanjutkan lagi, berhubung itu sudah terhenti sangat sangat lama, udah setengah tahun lebih sepertinya, jadi sangat tidak mungkin untuk author lanjutkan. Author minta maaf banget karena udah jadi author yang ga bertanggung jawab. Maaf banget buat readers author yang udah nunggu lama buat ff ini.

Di chapter ini, author beri kesematan untuk readers memutuskan, apakah ff ini berhak dilanjutkan atau dihapus saja. ^^ Author tahu, semakin lama jalan ceritanya semakin tidak seru dan lagi author jarang update karena author terkena masalah besar sebelum-sebelumnya, yang membuat author sedikit terganggu untuk meanjutkan ff ini. Masalah kehidupan nyata mohon maklum...

 **Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya untuk readers author yang masih setia menunggu dan mendukung author. Author ngelanjutin ff ini tuh demi readers yang lagi menunggu. Tanpa adanya readers, author gk mungkin bisa sejauh ini. Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Author cinta kalian, readers *flying kiss* Maaf author udah ngecewain kalian semua.** Ff ini ada di tangan kalian, kalau masih ingin dilanjutkan akan author lanjutkan dalam waktu dekat *janji*, kalau ada yang kecewa banget dan tidak ingin ini dilanjutkan, author tidak akan lanjut. Kalian yang putuskan. Gomawooooo * kiss hugs*


	10. Chapter 10

**Sixth Sense Boy**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

Wonwoo yang baru saja keluar dari dapur, berdiri di belakang counter untuk memantau kondisi, matanya tidak sengaja mendapat dua sosok yang tidak asing baginya. Ia hanya terdiam, mengamati kedua sosok yang tengah berbincang itu dengan tatapan yang entah apa artinya, hingga akhirnya pemilik cafe itu berbalik dan memilih untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan begitu?" tanya Wonwoo pada Sohyun yang berdiri di sudut ruangannya menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memberikan gelangmu pada Mingyu. Kau hanya perlu menunggunya saja. Dia pasti akan menyelesaika masalahmu, karena masalahmu adalah sumber masalahnya." Wonwoo kembali menghela napas seraya merebahkan tubuhnya ke sofa di dalam ruangannya.

Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Tak lama memejamkan matanya, ia mengernyit saat merasakan sakit pada dadanya, rasanya sesak. Ia meremas kemejanya pada bagian dadanya, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ia berusaha membuka matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia akhirnya bisa membuka matanya dan terkejut saat melihat beberapa hantu berada di sekelilingnya tengah menunduk menatapnya yang tengah terbaring kesakitan.

Wonwoo dengan segera menjauhkan dirinya dan terduduk di sudut ruangan. Beberapa hantu itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan kesal sebelum akhirnya beberapa dari mereka menghilang. Tetapi ada beberapa yang masih berdiri di sana terus menatapnya.

Wonwoo meremas kedua tangannya berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Apakah ini yang dimaksudkan dengan rohnya yang akan 'dimakan' oleh para hantu? Mereka memperebutkan tubuhnya di mana rohnya dipaksa keluar dari tubuhnya dan perlahan-lahan akan tenggelam dalam kegelapan karena tidak dapat kembali ke tubuhnya sendiri?

Wonwoo menatap Baekhyun yang berdiri di sudut kamar yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Namja imut itu juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo. Ia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat Wonwoo dikelilingi para hantu seperti itu.

Wonwoo dengan segera beranjak dari ruangannya. Mingyu tidak sengaja menlihat dirinya yang baru keluar dari ruangan pribadinya itu, sedangkan ia juga menatap Mingyu sejenak masih dengan mimik shocknya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari counter lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari cafenya.

Mingyu melihat gerak-gerik Wonwoo dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Wonwoo yang seperti orang panik dan bahkan tidak menghiraukan keberadaannya? Dan mau ke mana namja berwajah datar itu? Mingyu hendak berdiri dari kursinya, namun ditahan oleh Tzuyu. Tzuyu tahu Mingyu berdiri untuk mengejar Wonwoo, maka dari itu ia menahannya.

"Mau ke mana, oppa?" tanya Tzuyu. Mingyu melirik Tzuyu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia kembali duduk dengan pikirannya yang terus melayang ke Wonwoo. Ia menatap Tzuyu dengan malas lalu menghela napas dan kembali menyeruput kopi panasnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung!" Wonwoo membuka pintu ruangan Seungcheol tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu. Seungcheol tampak menoleh dengan terkejut.

BAMM!

Seungcheol kembali terperanjat saat Wonwoo menutup pintu ruangannya dengan sangat kuat.

"Kau tidak punya dendam pada pintu ruanganku, 'kan?" tanya Seungcheol.

Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan mundur seraya terus mengamati pintu yang telah tertutup itu.

"Mereka mengejarku, hyung!" ucap Wonwoo panik. Benar, beberapa hantu yang tidak menghilang tadi terus mengejar Wonwoo yang berlari dari cafenya ke sini. Namja berwajah pucat itu terengah-engah. Seungcheol mengernyit bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya sang Dokter.

"Hantu-hantu itu! Mereka berusaha merebut tubuhku bahkan saat aku masih sadarkan diri, hyung. Aku tidak bisa bergerak dan juga bernapas. Dan mereka mengejarku sampai ke sini, hyung!" Wonwoo menghela napasnya karena sepertinya hantu-hantu itu tidak mengejarnya lagi hingga ke ruangan ini. Ia terdiam saat melihat ekspresi Seungcheol yang tampak tidak percaya.

"Aneh 'kan, hyung?" desis Wonwoo. Seungcheol masih terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak yakin.

"Hyung, kau percaya padaku, 'kan? Aku tidak gila, aku tidak berhalusinasi. Aku..." Wonwoo takut, ia takut kejadian dulu di mana pertama kali ia panik melihat hantu dan menceritakannya pada Seungcheol, hyungnya itu malah menyangkanya gila.

"Tenanglah, Wonwoo-ya. Hyung percaya padamu, tapi... mereka berusaha merebut tubuhmu di saat kau masih sadar?" Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa... apa waktuku sudah habis, hyung?" bisik Wonwoo pelan. Ia tahu. Ia tahu kalau ia tidak akan bisa bertahan lama di tubuh ini selama ia berada di posisi seperti ini. Ia selalu berada di posisi yang terancam antara mempertahankan tubuhnya atau direbut oleh hantu.

"Ssstt! Wonwoo-ya... Jangan mengatakan itu." Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berdiri secara perlahan. Ia menghela napasnya sebelum akhirnya menghampiri Wonwoo yang kini terduduk di sofanya.

"Kau akan baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang berhenti melakukan kontak mata dengan para hantu itu. Jangan merespon mereka, jangan dengarkan mereka dan jangan lihat mereka. Dengan begitu keberadaanmu dengan dunia lain tidak akan dekat lagi."

Wonwoo tampak mencerna perkataan hyungnya. Memang itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya. Ia kemudian menghela napasnya kemudian membaringkan dirinya di sofa.

"Aku ingin istirahat di sini, hyung. Jika kau ingin keluar dari ruangan ini, bangunkan aku."

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis.

"Aku akan terus berada di ruangan ini hingga sore nanti. Kau istirahatlah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa aku tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku lagi?" gumam Baekhyun yang mengamati tubuhnya tengah terbaring lemas di samping Chanyeol yang tengah memotong apel.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa sadar?" Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia duduk di tepi kasur dan mengamati Chanyeol yang tengah sibuk dengan buahnya. Ia terus mengamati namja berambut merah itu tanpa berkata apapun. Ia terlihat kagum dengan namja yang ada di depannya itu.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh," gumam Baekhyun.

"Bodohnya aku bisa melupakanmu." Ia memukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia kemudian menunduk dan menghela napasnya.

"Tapi kata orang, yang membuatmu sangat tersakit itulah yang paling ingin kau lupakan dalam hidupmu." Ia kembali menghela napasnya seraya mengangkat kepalanya.

"Dunia ini tidaklah baik. Dunia ini penuh dengan kekejaman," Ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku sangat ingin hidup di dunia ini. Aku sangat ingin hidup lebih lama di dunia ini dan kembali membuka mataku untuk menatapmu yang tengah duduk di sampingku. Aku ingin berada di dunia ini lebih lama." Bisik Baekhyun menatap sendu jasmaninya yang pucat dan lemas itu.

Saat ia masih asik mengamati tubuhnya sendiri, namja imut itu terkejut saat melihat tangannya bergerak. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat gerakan tangan Baekhyun yang tengah diinfus itu.

"B-Baekhyun-ah?" panggil Chanyeol. Baekhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Chanyeol yang berdiri.

"A-ani, Chanyeol-ah! Itu bukan aku!" Baekhyun panik dan kembali mengamati tangannya yang kembali bergerak sendiri. Ia menoleh ke samping tubuhnya dan mendapati seorang hantu yeoja tengah menyentuh tangannya dan hendak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Sedangkan Chanyeol kini sibuk memanggil dokter.

"Aniii!" Baekhyun mendorong hantu itu. "Ini tubuhku! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hantu itu terdorong ke belakang, menatap Baekhyun tajam dan kembali mendekati tubuhnya.

"Pergi! Apa kau gila?! Cari tubuhmu sendiri! Ini tubuhku!" Baekhyun dengan segala caranya menghalangi hantu itu untuk mendekati tubuhnya. Ia tampak panik. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Bagaimana kalau hantu itu berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya?

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya hantu itu menghilang, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih shock dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal.

"A-apa?" gumam Baekhyun masih tidak percaya. Ia berbalik dan melihat tubuhnya.

"Kenapa hantu lain bisa masuk ke dalam tubuhku sedangkan aku sendiri tidak bisa kembali ke tubuhku sendiri?"

Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak mungkin hanya berdiri di sini dan pasrah melihat kematiannya, 'kan? Matanya melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masuk diikuti oleh seorang dokter di belakangnya. Dokter dan suster terlihat tengah memeriksa keadaannya, sedangkan Chanyeol berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan raut cemas. Baekhyun berkedip lemah.

'Maaf, Chanyeol-ah... Aku masih belum bisa membuka mataku untuk melihatmu. Tunggulah sebentar lagi.'

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka kelopak matanya secara perlahan. Lampu di ruangan Seungcheol menyapanya secara langsung ketika kedua mata tajam itu terbuka. Ia berkedip beberapa kali untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya.

"Sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mendengar suara yang tidak asing. Ia berusaha mencerna suara itu. Terakhir kali ia ingat kalau ia tengah tidur di ruangan kakaknya, dan suara yang barusan ia dengar bukanlah suara kakaknya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, medapati seorang namja tampan dengan jas dokter yang menempel di tubuhnya tengah menatap dirinya. Wonwoo dengan segera mendudukkan dirinya, namun tidak membuka suaranya ataupun membalas tatapan Mingyu.

"Seungcheol hyung keluar untuk makan malam dan menyuruhku untuk ke sini dan menemanimu karena ia tidak tega membangunkanmu sedangkan kau tidak ingin ditinggal sendiri di sini."

Ah, sudah jam 7 malam rupanya, Wonwoo menghela napas saat mengetahui kalau ia tertidur terlalu lama. Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak menjawab Mingyu, ia hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua siku lengannya yang menopang di kedua lututnya. Keheningan kembali tercipta, suasana hening yang sama seperti saat Wonwoo masih tertidur dan Mingyu yang terus memandanginya dalam diam.

"Aku sudah memeriksanya," gumam Mingyu, "dan ada dua darah berbeda di gelang itu."

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Mingyu yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, tapi aku sudah memberitahukan tentang gelang itu pada ayah Sohyun dan menyerahkan masalah itu pada polisi untuk diselidiki secara diam-diam."

Wonwoo masih memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Memang seharusnya ia senang karena pada akhirnya masalah ini akan segera selesai dan juga masalahnya dengan Mingyu akan selesai, tidak ada lagi yang akan mengganggunya. Tapi entah kenapa mendengar suara Mingyu yang sendu dan tenang itu membuatnya merasa berat.

Wonwoo membuka suaranya, "Aku akan membeli apartemen dan segera pindah dari rumahmu. Aku tidak akan menyulitkanmu dan juga mengganggumu lagi. Kita sudah menepati janji masing-masing. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, dan aku cukup senang bisa membantumu."

Kini berganti Mingyulah yang terdiam dan tidak mampu merespon penuturan Wonwoo. Ia tahu ini semua berakhir, dan itulah yang ia inginkan sejak dulu. Ia ingin semua keanehan dalam hidupnya sejak bertemu dengan Wonwoo dapat segera berakhir. Mingyu kemudian mengangguk perlahan.

"Terima kasih juga sudah membantuku." Kalimat yang singkat dan lirih Mingyu keluarkan dengan ragu-ragu. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin ia katakan pada Wonwoo, tapi ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi dan akhirnya hanya dapat mengeluarkan kalimat itu.

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ikut mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sudah makan malam? Ayo makan bersama, aku sudah sangat lapar."

Wonwoo berdiri perlahan dan menunggu Mingyu untuk berdiri. Ia mengikuti langkah Mingyu yang mendahuluinya. Keluar dari ruangan Seungcheol dan berjalan secara beriringan di sepanjang koridor.

Tzuyu yang kebetulan berjalan beberapa meter dari ruangan Seungcheol tidak sengaja melihat Wonwoo dan Mingyu keluar dari ruangan itu dan berjalan menjauhinya secara berdampingan. Wanita cantik itu memasang wajah dinginnya dengan beberapa file yang ada di tangannya. Ia menatap punggung Wonwoo dengan tatapan dingin dan tidak bersahabat.

"Ahhh... Aku lupa kalau aku masih punya urusan dengan seseorang," gumamnya pelan seraya tertawa kecil yang terdengar datar. Ia menghela napasnya kemudian menunduk. Sedetik kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dengan wajah yang terlihat kesal seraya mendesis.

"Aku lelah terus bersabar dan pelan-pelan seperti ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tengah membereskan counternya sendirian karena Dino mendadak pucat dan tidak enak badan, jadi Hoshi mengantar pegawai termudanya itu pulang ke rumah. Ia menghela napasnya saat ia harus kembali sendirian di cafe yang sudah sepi ini karena sekarang memang sudah jam tutup.

Wonwoo menahan napasnya saat merasakan geli di pergelangan kakinya. Ia tahu pasti ada sesuatu di bawah sana yang tengah mengganggunya, namun ia berusaha menahan dirinya untuk tidak menoleh dan menegur 'sesuatu' itu. Ia tengah berusaha melakukan apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya agar tidak mempedulikan hantu itu, bertindak seolah tidak merasakan apa-apa, tidak melihat apa-apa.

Wonwoo menggerutu pelan saat mengingat Baekhyun tidak bisa menemaninya. Tadi saat makan malam, Baekhyun sempat bercerita padanya tentang tubuhnya yang hampir dirasuki oleh hantu. Maka dari itu saat ini namja bertubuh mungil itu tengah menjaga tubuhnya di rumah sakit. Wonwoo menyuruhnya untuk membawa bawang putih dan menaruhnya di kasurnya. Dan dengan bodohnya ia lupa kalau Baekhyun dalam wujud roh, tidak bisa menyentuh benda. Lalu ia berjanji pada Baekhyun akan membawakan bawang putih ke kamar Baekhyun.

Wonwoo kembali menghela napasnya saat ia melihat seorang hantu yeoja baru saja masuk ke dalam cafenya dan berjalan mondar-mandir di depannya. Ia harus menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik hantu yang mondar-mandir itu. Sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan sesuatu yang bergerak di depanmu. Wonwoo mendesis saat ia mendengar sesosok hantu berada di sampingnya tengah bernyanyi dengan sangat buruk. Biasanya Wonwoo akan berteriak memarahi hantu yang bernyanyi itu, tapi kini ia harus menahan dirinya untuk terus mendengar suara yang luar biasa mengerikan dan juga jelek itu.

'Sial! Ternyata aku benar-benar sudah seperti hidup di dunia hantu, sampai mengabaikan mereka saja terasa sangat sesulit ini.'

Wonwoo mengangkat plastik sampah dan membawanya keluar dari cafe. Setelah selesai membuang seplastik besar sampah itu ke tempatnya, ia menyipitkan matanya saat lampu sebuah mobil mengenai matanya. Ia mengernyit saat mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan cafenya.

Bung, cafenya sudah tutup.

Setidaknya itulah yang hendak Wonwoo katakan jika dua orang namja berpostur besar tidak keluar dari mobil itu dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Tidak sempat berteriak, mulutnya berhasil ditutup dengan lakban, sedangkan tangannya ditahan oleh namja berpostur besar itu. Ia diseret masuk ke dalam mobil. Tubuhnya ditahan oleh namja itu, ia sama sekali tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuh kurusnya itu.

"UMMPPH! UMPHHH!" Wonwoo berusaha untuk berontak. Ia dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan dirinya, namun akhirnya ia hanya bisa terduduk kelelahan.

'APA-APAAN MEREKA INI? MEREKA MAU APA?!' Wonwoo kembali menghentak tangannya yang dicengkram erat oleh namja kekar di sampingnya.

'JANGAN CULIK AKU! AKU HARUS MEMBAWAKAN BAWANG PUTIH UNTUK BAEKHYUN BESOK!' Entah kenapa itulah yang terpikirkan oleh Wonwoo. Ia hanya memikirkan bawang putih Baekhyun, bukan nasibnya.

'ANI! KENAPA MALAH BAWANG PUTIH? APA SALAHKU? KENAPA AKU DICULIK?!'

"UMMMPPPH!" Ia kembali menghentakkan tubuhnya.

"DIAMLAH!" Namja kekar itu membanting tubuh Wonwoo. Wonwoo terdiam. Ia ciut mendengar bentakan dan perlakuan kasar namja disampingnya itu. Ia meringis saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya terasa sangat sakit karena cengkraman kuat monster itu. Ia kembali meringis saat rambutnya dijambak dengan kasar karena kembali berusaha berontak. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang tampak seperti gudang persediaan yang kosong.

Wonwoo ditarik keluar lalu di dorong masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Kedua namja kekar itu dengan segera mengunci pintu itu dan membiarkan Wonwoo menggedor-gedor pintu kayu besar itu.

Wonwoo membanting tubuhnya ke pintu kayu besar itu dengan sekuat tenaganya. Beberapa kali ia melakukan itu hingga akhirnya ia terjatuh dan terduduk di lantai. Ia dapat merasakan sakit luar biasa di sekujur tubuhnya yang ia banting ke pintu kayu keras itu.

Wonwoo melenguh kesakitan saat tangannya terangkat untuk membuka lakban di mulutnya. Mengangkat tangannya aja rasanya sangat sakit. Tidak seharusnya ia mendobrak pintu kayu besar itu dengan tubuh kurusnya ini. Dengan tangan bergetar karena sakit dan panik, Wonwoo merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia berusaha menelepon seseorang. Yang terpikirkan olehnya saat ini hanya Mingyu.

Tut... tut...

"Halo, hyung?"

"H-ha... halo, M-ming..." suara Wonwoo bergetar.

"Hyung? Hyung?! Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Mingyuhh... Cepat datang ke sini! Seseorang menyeretku ke sini, a-aku tidak tahu kenapa. Cepat ke sini." Suara Wonwoo bergetar dan lemah. Kepalanya sakit karena dijambak terus menerus saat di mobil tadi dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar sakit.

"H-hyung, kau tidak bercanda, 'kan? Kenapa cafemu kau biarkan terbuka dan tidak ada orang seperti ini? Hyung? Kau sedang di mana?" tanya Mingyu panik. Ia tahu Wonwoo bukanlah tipe yang melakukan prank dan semacamnya, tapi ini tidak masuk akan baginya.

"Cepatlah, Gyu." Wonwoo tidak sanggup mengangkat tangannya terlalu lama untuk menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya. Ia lalu memutuskan panggilanya lalu dengan segera mengirimkan keberadaannya lewat pesan pada Mingyu. Ia tidak yakin ia berada di mana, tapi ia sepertinya mengenali beberapa gedung yang ada di sekitar sini saat berada di mobil tadi.

'Sial! Tidak ada signal!' Wonwoo terus mengamati pesannya yang masih loading dan belum terkirim. Ia mendesis saat melihat tanda terkirim pada pesannya tepat saat suara pintu dari sisi lain terdengar. Wonwoo dengan segera menyimpan ponselnya. Ia melebarkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan langah angkuh.

"Kau..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Annyeongggg~ Author's back. Hahahaha

Sebenarnya authro sedih karena sejujurnya ff ini sebentar lagi akan selesai sebenarnya author gak rencana bakal secepat ini, tapi asik ngetik-ngetik ehhh alurnya malah jalan ke arah yang hampir ke arah ending hahahaa. Gapapa, setelah selesai, bakal ada karya lain lagi kok yang bakal lebih bagus dari ini ^^

Terima kasih banyak buat pendukung author yang rela menunggu author gaje yang updatenya sering ngadet ini hahaha. Author jujur terharu saat membaca review kalian yang rata-rata masih pada nungguin ff author yng sebenarnya aneh dan penuh kekurangan ini ^^ Berkat review dan dukungan kalian semua, author punya semangat kembali untuk melanjutkan ff yang sebenarnya udah basi pake banget ini ^^

 **Special thanks buat readers author tercinta yang selalu ngedukung author, terima kasih untuk review dan supportnya baik readers lama maupun readers baru ^^ ::**

 **Kakaoyes, jeruk, kimjeon17, KimHaelin29, hyunhyun, Guest, Gigi onta, Nikeisha Farras, maleslogin, MinJimin, Maharani.s, chocoxvanilla, Miss Arachin, DessertFox, Twelves, IchaPJY, hasniyah nia, Guest, aigyuu, Guest, syupit, aprilbunny9, mintchan17, meanieci, gitakanya, junghaneul9, yuzhie90, Mingoo-nim, wonyu, meanie17, meanieslave, Guest, bananona, Beanienim, hvyesung, yesicayopa, Firda, Seijuurou Eisha, threeemptywords, seira minkyu, purplexing, suncheol, Meanie0617, chimpark22, bangtaninmylove, Akira ayzharu, clarahyun, AdorableKuni, Type your review here, itsathenazi, jirriwmik, Lorethan, cancie17, whatamitoyou, zizi'd, ChoiJayy, Jo jieun, LRS34, pcyehet, July Cutie**

Terima kasih banyak buat review kalian ^^

Ah sekedar info, **Untuk TaeKook shipper XD bagi kalian yang juga Taekook shipper, boleh mampir ke ff author yang satu lagi judulnya 'Prince?'** *promosi*

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*


	11. Chapter 11

**Sixth Sense Boy**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

'Sial! Tidak ada signal!' Wonwoo terus mengamati pesannya yang masih loading dan belum terkirim. Ia mendesis saat melihat tanda terkirim pada pesannya tepat saat suara pintu dari sisi lain terdengar. Wonwoo dengan segera menyimpan ponselnya. Ia melebarkan matanya tidak percaya saat melihat seseorang yang baru saja masuk dan berjalan menghampirinya dengan langah angkuh.

"Kau..."

"Ada apa denganmu, Wonwoo-sshi?" tanya yeoja yang tengah berdiri di depan Wonwoo dengan wajah khawatir namun nada bicara yang angkuh. Ia menatap Wonwoo yang masih terduduk dengan wajah yang tegap namun mata yang memandang rendah.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" tanya Wonwoo yang berusaha untuk berdiri. Sebenarnya mereka tidak saling mengenal satu sama lain, hanya saja mereka saling mengetahui siapa yang ada di hadapan mereka masing-masing ini. Yeoja yang selalu menempel pada Mingyu itu, Tzuyu. Dan namja yang selalu menarik perhatian Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo.

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu sendiri, tidak perlu bertanya."

Wonwoo mengernyit tidak suka mendengar jawaban Tzuyu yang sangat menyebalkan. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara empat mata dengan yeoja itu, dan Wonwoo baru menyadari bagaimana rasanya Mingyu yang sangat muak meladeni yeoja itu.

"Hentikan kekonyolan ini, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Mingyumu ataupun berusaha merebutnya darimu." Wonwoo mendengus malas. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa berdenyut sakit.

"Pertama, kau memang tidak tertarik padanya, tapi dia tertarik padamu, dan itu membuatku muak. Kenapa kau harus muncul di hidupnya? Kenapa kau merebut posisiku? Kau itu hanya pengganggu yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengganggu hubungan orang lain,"

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Jujur ia tidak takut sama sekali dengan ancama, kata-kata menusuk dan apapun yang dikeluarkan oleh Tzuyu. Seumur hidupnya ia hanya takut satu hal, ah tidak, dua hal. Hantu dan rohnya yang dimakan oleh kegelapan, tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari kedua hal itu.

"Kedua, kau pikir aku tidak apa yang kau lakukan selama ini?" tanya Tzuyu dengan nada berbisik. Wonwoo mengernyit tidak mengerti namun ia memiliki firasat yang buruk dengan apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Tzuyu.

"Apa perlumu dengan Sohyun?" tanya Tzuyu langsung, dan hal itu membuat Wonwoo terkejut. Ia memilih untuk diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tzuyu.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sohyun? Aku tidak ingat kalau Sohyun punya teman sepertimu. Lagian kamar itu hanya beberapa orang dalam yang mengetahuinya."

"Sohyun?" tanya Wonwoo tampak berpikir. "Ahhh, beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendatangiku untuk meminta bantuanku."

Tzuyu tertawa mengejek. "Apa yang kau katakan? Kau pikir aku percaya? Kau ini bodoh? Dia sudah meninggal, bagaimana bisa dia menemuimu beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Meninggal?" tanya Wonwoo. Ia tidak bodoh, tidak. Ia hanya berusaha memancing Tzuyu serta mengulur waktu wanita itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia mendatangimu sedangkan wanita itu sudah meninggal lebih dari 3 minggu yang lalu? Kau ingin menipuku?" Tzuyu mendengus mengejek. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Wonwoo rendah. "Dan dia menggantung dirinya di kamar yang kau kunjungi kemarin."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak menatap Tzuyu yang juga menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek seolah telah memenangkan perdebatan ini.

"Sohyun menyampaikan sesuatu padaku," ucap Wonwoo setelah beberapa detik terdiam dan menerima senyum ejekan Tzuyu. Tzuyu terdiam.

"Ia menyuruhmu untuk menghentikan semua actingmu."

Tzuyu masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Wonwoo. Ada banyak pertanyaan yang mulai muncul di kepalanya. Apa maksud Wonwoo? Apa yang membuat Wonwoo mengatakan hal itu? Dan... sejauh mana Wonwoo mengetahui tentang dia dan Sohyun? Jika ini menyangkut perihalnya dan Sohyun, seharusnya tidak ada yang mengetahuinya, apalagi orang asing seperti Wonwoo.

Tzuyu melangkahkan kakinya mundur selangkah. Matanya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gelisah namun pikirannya entah ke mana. Wonwoo berdecak pelan, ia baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia mengatakan itu pada Tzuyu, dan ia pastikan sekarang Tzuyu tidak akan membiarkannya keluar dari sini dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi mengatakannya atau tidak Tzuyu pasti tidak akan melepaskannya, dan ia punya alasan mengapa memilih untuk mengatakan semua itu dan tidak mempedulikan fakta betapa bahayanya wanita yang ada di hadapannya saat ini.

Tzuyu kembali tertawa renyah. Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya wanita itu menunjukkan tawanya pada Wonwoo padahal tidak ada sedikitpun suasana lucu di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku yang membunuhnya, dan kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya makanya kau berani berkata seperti itu. Meskipun dia sahabatku, tapi dia terlalu menyebalkan. Dia merebut semua kesenanganku, merebut perhatian orang-orang, memiliki kehidupan yang nyaman dan mewah, lalu di saat dia tahu aku sangat mencintai Mingyu, dia malah datang untuk menghancurkan semuanya. Dia juga merebut Mingyu dariku," kembali terdengar tawa renyah Tzuyu, "Aku melakukannya bukan tanpa alasan... Aku terlalu muak, lalu... lalu aku–"

Tzuyu tertawa pelan, menatap kosong ke arah lantai. "Aku mengunjunginya malam-malam saat dia terbaring lemah di rumah sakit. Dia selalu minta maaf tentang Mingyu tapi dia bilang dia tidak bisa melepaskan Mingyu seolah dia pikir aku bisa melepaskan Mingyu untuknya?!" Nada bicara Tzuyu meninggi. Ia masih menatap kosong dengan napas yang sedikit terengah.

Wonwoo meringis saat merasakan lengan atasnya berdenyut sakit. Ia juga baru menyadari kalau ada bekas cakar di lengan kirinya. Baru terasa perih saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh lengannya sendiri. Namun ia ikut tertawa renyah menanggapi perkataan Tzuyu.

"Merebutnya darimu? Heh," Wonwoo terkekeh pelan. Tzuyu mengernyit tidak senang.

"Sejak awal Mingyu memang bukan milikmu, Sohyun tidak merebut apapun darimu, dan kau malah merebut nyawanya."

"DIA MEREBUT SEMUANYA DARIKU! DIA MEREBUT MINGYU! KALAU DIA TIDAK ADA DAN TIDAK MUNCUL DI DEPAN WAJAH MINGYU, AKU PASTI SUDAH BISA MENDAPATKAN MINGYU." Tzuyu berteriak dengan histeris, ia menunjuk ke udara kosong seraya menatap Wonwoo dengan matanya yang berair.

Wonwoo menutup matanya sejenak. Ia sempat berpikir, apa bagusnya merebut Mingyu hingga nyawalah sebagai korbannya? Seberapa berharganya Mingyu dibandingkan nyawa sahabatnya sendiri? Jika menyuruh Wonwoo untuk memilih, ia lebih memilih memungut kucing jalanan untuk dibawa pulang daripada mengajak Mingyu untuk tinggal bersama. Namun faktanya, saat ini ia memang sedang tinggal bersama pria dokter itu.

Wonwoo tersadar dari pikirannya saat Tzuyu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku belakangnya. Ia terkejut saat wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau tajam yang berukuran sedang dengan wajahnya yang tersenyum datar. Wonwoo tidak menyangka wanita ini bisa segila ini. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan kejiwaan wanita cantik itu.

"Aku senang akhirnya aku bisa memusnahkan satu lalat yang sangat mengganggu hidupku dan kupikir akhirnya aku bisa berbahagia dengan Mingyu," Tzuyu menatap pisaunya dengan tatapan kosong dan senyum tipis di wajah cantiknya. Ia melanglah maju selangkah. Suara ketukan antara hak tinggi wanita itu dengan lantai kasar gedung itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar saat itu.

"Tapi kemudian kembali muncul satu lalat yang benar-benar mengganggu hidupku. Bahkan lalat yang satu ini lebih menyebalkan daripada lalat yang lainnya."

Wonwoo tidak bodoh, ia mengerti apa yang Tzuyu maksud. Ialah lalatnya. Ialah lalat kedua yang kembali mengganggu hidupnya. Ia tahu ia bahkan lebih mengganggu Tzuyu daripada Sohyun, karena ia sadar perhatian Mingyu belakangan ini padanya memang sedikit berbeda daripada biasanya. Dan ia sudah sering melihat Mingyu menolak Tzuyu demi dirinya, dan Tzuyu selalu memberikan tatapan membunuh saat diperlakukan seperti itu. Dan sekarang wanita itu sedang bersiap untuk membunuh lalat pengganggu itu.

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa bagi Mingyu. Kau membunuhku juga tidak ada gunanya, itu tidak akan mempengaruhi Mingyu. Kau membunuhku, apa kau pikir ia bisa menyukaimu?"

"KAU MENARIK PERHATIANNYA! DIA TIDAK PERNAH MEMPERLAKUKAN ORANG LAIN SEPERTI ITU! DIA TIDAK PERNAH MENATAP ORANG LAIN SEPERTI DIA MENATAPMU! AKU SELALU MENERIMA TATAPAN RISIH DARINYA! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MUSNAH SAJA DARI SEMUA INI?!"

Tzuyu berteriak marah seraya mendorong Wonwoo. Wonwoo mempertahankan dirinya. Meskipun ia pria, saat ini kondisi tubuhnya sedang tidak baik, ia masih bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, namun ia tidak bisa melawan Tzuyu dengan kuat. Tzuyu memiliki tenaga yang penuh, dan itu membuat Wonwoo cukup terkejut. Ia tidak menyangkat wanita seanggun Tzuyu bisa sekuat itu.

Wonwoo dengan sebisanya mendorong Tzuyu hingga membuat wanita itu terjatuh. Wonwoo dengan segera berlari ke arah pintu meskipun ia tahu itu akan sia-sia, karena semua pintu tertutup. Tzuyu merogoh saku celananya lalu menelepon seseorang. Setelah memutuskan panggilannya, seorang pria bertubuh besar masuk dan dengan segera menahan Wonwoo yang terus berusaha mendobrak pintu.

"Apa yang-" Mulut Wonwoo dibungkam oleh tangan besar pria yang menarik tubuhnya dengan kasar. Ia meringis kesakitan saat tubuh kurus penuh lebamnya itu diperlakukan dengan sangat kasar oleh pria besar itu. Ia bersumpah ingin sekali menginjak kepala pria yang ada di kepalanya itu jika kondisinya tidak selemah ini. Ia benar-benar merasa tidak berguna dan terlihat sangat lamah menghadapi seorang wanita yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Wonwoo melirik ke sudut bangunan di mana ia dapat melihat Sohyun hanya berdiri di sana dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Apalah yang bisa dilakukan oleh hantu di saat seperti ini? Tidak mungkin bisa membantunya.

Wonwoo terus memberontak saat ia di seret ke tengah bangunan itu hingga akhirnya ia menahan napasnya dan menghentikan gerakannya saat sebuah benda tajam yang terasa dingin menempel di lehernya. Matanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan pisau yang menempel di lehernya itu. Ia merasakan keringat dingin di keningnya. Selama ini ia hanya membayangkan cara meninggalnya di mana rohnya dimakan oleh hantu, tidak pernah dalam hidupnya membayangkan dirinya meninggal dengan cara seperti ini, diculik, dibekap dan lehernya disayat. Tidak pernah!

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin kalau mulutmu ini bisa dituutup dengan rapat setelah semua yang telah kau ketahui ini. Satu-satunya cara yang agar kau tidak mengeluarkan suaramu adalah dengan menyayat lehermu. Kau tidak akan keluar suara, dan kau juga tidak akan mengganggu hidupku lagi. Selesai." bisik Tzuyu dengan senyum psikopat di wajah cantiknya.

Wonwoo menatap Tzuyu dengan tatapan yang tidak dapat diartikan. Ia hanya tidak menyangka selama ini Mingyu berada dalam bahaya karena selalu dikejar oleh seorang psikopat yang bersembunyi di balik topeng cantik dan anggunnya. Tapi Wonwoo tahu, semua ini salah Mingyu. Tzuyu menjadi seperti ini seharusnya karena Mingyu. Seandainya Mingyu mau menerima Tzuyu, maka wanita canitk ini tidak akan menjadi segila ini. Mingyu bodoh!

Napas Wonwoo kembali tercekat saat terdengar sesuatu yang juga menarik perhatian Tzuyu dan juga pria berbadan besar yang menahannya ini. Suara sirine mobil polisi.

"Sialan!" umpat Tzuyu panik. Ia masih terdiam dalam posisinya dengan pisau yang masih menempel manis di leher putih Wonwoo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tzuyu dengan suara tercekat.

"Boss! Kenapa ini? Kau bilang tidak ada yang akan tahu gerak-gerik kita," ucap pria suruhannya yang menahan Wonwoo.

"Boss!" seorang penjaga pintu membuka pintu dan memanggil Tzuyu. "Mobil polisi datang ke arah gedung ini! Bagaimana ini?" Tampak beberapa penjaga pintu di depan mulai panik. Bahkan ada seorang dari mereka dengan segera berlari untuk kabur, meniggalkan tugas bayarannya.

"Dasar bodoh!" umpat Tzuyu melihat bawahannya yang kabur. "Tenanglah! Jangan panik dan tutup pintunya! Jangan biarkan mereka masuk!"

"Apa kau gila! Mereka polisi! Bahkan lebih dari 3 mobil yang datang! Ada sekitar 5 mobil, boss!"

"Diamlah dan tutup pintunya! Sembunyikan senjata kalian dan bersikaplah tenang seolah ini hanyalah gedung gudang stock! Aku akan bersembunyi."

Mendengar itu, empat orang pria bertubuh besar di depan pintu itu menutup pintunya dan mulai menyembunyikan senjata mereka, bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi di dalam gedung gudang ini dan tidak ada yang boleh masuk ke dalam gudang ini.

"Kita harus bersembunyi," ucap pria yang ada di belakang Wonwoo. Tzuyu tidak menanggapi berkataan suruhannya itu karena ia tahu di gedung ini tidak ada tempat bersembunyi. Gedung ini hanya gedung gudang kosog di mana tidak ada pintu apapun atau ruangan apapun kecuali pintu depan dan pintu belakang. Keluar dari pintu belakang? Sama saja dengan mereka keluar dari kandang, karena mereka tahu gedung ini pasti akan dikepung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" tanya Tzuyu lagi, menekankan pisaunya pada leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo berdesis saat ia merasakan lehernya sedikit tersayat. Rasa perih dan juga darahnya yang mengalir sedikit membuatnya memejamkan matanya.

"Bodoh!" umpat Tzuyu sendiri saat ia menyadari kebodohannya. Ia memeriksa seluruh tubuh Wonwoo dan mendapati sebuah ponsel di dalam saku celana Wonwoo. Dan ia kembali menyadari betapa bodoh dan cerobohnya dia saat melihat layar ponsel Wonwoo sedang menyala dan tengah dalam sambungan panggilan dengan seseorang, dengan Mingyu. Telah lebih dari setengah jam panggilan itu berlangsung.

Tzuyu mendekatkan ponsel itu ke telinganya dengan napas yang tertahan.

" _Wanita sialan!_ " bisik Mingyu dari seberang telepon.

Tzuyu yang terkejut mendengar itu dengan segera memutuskan panggilan telepon itu. Ia menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam. Wonwoo hanya bisa tertawa mengejek. Suara polisi yang berteriak di depan gudang membuat Tzuyu tampak panik dan ia menyadari kalau urusannya dengan Wonwoo harus selesai. Tzuyu yang hendak menancapkan pisaunya ke leher Wonwoo tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya saat mendengar teriakan bawahannya yang bertugas untuk menjaga pintu.

Seorang pria bertubuh besar membuka pintu dan berteriak tentang polisi yang mengepung dan menahan ketiga pria yang lainnya tanpa basa-basi ataupun bertanya-tanya seperti yang mereka perkirakan tadi.

Belum sempat Tzuyu melukai Wonwoo, beberapa polisi menerobos masuk dan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Tzuyu, sedangkan pria yang menahan Wonwoo dengan segera melepaskan Wonwoo dan hendak kabur, namun ia ditembak di bagian kakinya sebelum sempat berlari lebih jauh.

"Jangan bergerak!" teriak seorang polisi. Mingyu menyusul untuk masuk dan tampak terkejut saat melihat kondisi Wonwoo. Ia melangkah dengan berhati-hati untuk menghampiri keberadaan polisi yang berdiri paling depan. Ia melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh Wonwoo ke arahnya dan menjauhi Tzuyu. wonwoo yang melihat itu pun bergerak dan hendak mendekati Mingyu namun ia malah ditahan oleh Tzuyu.

"Kalian yang jangan mendekat! Atau aku akan melukai pria sialan ini!" Tzuyu menempel kembali pisaunya pada leher putih Wonwoo. Mingyu tampak panik melihat itu. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya mendengus karena merasa geli dengan kondisinya yang ditodong oleh seorang wanita. Tidak seharusnya Mingyu panik. Ia adalah seorang namja, jelas ia bisa saja mendorong Tzuyu atau apapun itu yang membuatnya bisa membebaskan diri. Namun ia juga tidak ingin ceroboh, jika ia ceroboh, maka bisa saja benda dingin nan tajam yang tengah menempel di lehernya ini akan menyayat nadi yang ada di lehernya, dan ia tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka ia memilih untuk diam saja.

Tanpa Tzuyu ketahui, seorang polisi menarik tangan Tzuyu dari belakang. Hal itu sontak membuat Wonwoo dan Tzuyu terkejut. Tzuyu memang tidak sempat menyayat leher Wonwoo, namun karena terkejut dan juga tarikan tangannya oleh sang polisi, pisau itu malah menyayat lengan atas Wonwoo.

"AKKHH!" Wonwoo berteriak kesakitan saat pisau itu menyayat lengannya dengan cukup dalam hingga kemeja yang ia gunakan sobek dan mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

Melihat Tzuyu yang telah di amankan, Mingyu dengan segera berlari mendekat dan menarik Wonwoo ke pelukannya. Ia terkejut mendengar Wonwoo meringis saat ia tidak sengaja menyentuh lengan pria itu dan merasakan cairan kental di tangannya. Ia dengan segera memeriksa luka sayatan yang cukup dalam itu. Ia terlalu bingung dengan situasi saat ini hingga tidak menyadari Wonwoo berteriak saat tersayat tadi. Ia tampak panik dan merobek bagian bawah kemejanya sendiri lalu mengikat sobekan kainnya ke bekas sayatan Wonwoo agar darahnya tertekan dan berhenti.

"A-apa ini?" tanya Tzuyu seolah tidak mengerti dengan situasi.

"Kau masih berani bertanya?" tanya Mingyu kesal. Ia memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat. Sedangkan Wonwoo, ia hanya mencengkram kemeja Mingyu erat seraya menatap Tzuyu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku hanya mengajak Wonwoo ke sini untuk membicarakan sesuatu." Tzuyu berusaha melepaskan borgol yang ada di tangannya. Tangannya yang diborgol ke belakang ditahan oleh seorang polisi. Seorang pria yang mengenakan jas dengan rapi tampak mendatanginya dengan sebuah ponsel di tangannya. Ponsel milik Mingyu. Ia adalah bagian kepolisian yang menjabat sebagai kepala penyeledikan yang menangani kasus Sohyun namun tidak medapatkan hasil selama ini.

"Kami mendengar semua percakapan anda dengan Wonwoo-ssi dari awal hingga akhir, termasuk apa-apa saja yang telah anda lakukan pada Kim Sohyun." Pria itu menunjukkan ponsel Mingyu. Tangan kirinya lalu mengangkat sesuatu yang membuat Tzuyu membatu dengan napas tercekat.

"Kau mengenal benda ini?" tanya sang detektif.

"Terima kasih kepada Wonwoo-ssi yang mendapatkan ini di dalam vas bunga kamar rumah sakit Sohyun-ssi. Kami menemukan bercak darah di gelang ini dan ada sidik jadi di bercak darah yang telah mengering ini. Sidik jari ini membekas sebelum darah mengering, jadi saat bercak darah ini mengering, sidik jari terlihat jelas di bercak itu," Pria itu berjalan mendekati Tzuyu.

"Dan kami mendapatkan dua sidik jari di sini, sidik jari milik Sohyun-ssi dan sidik jari anda. Sidik jari yang membekas dengan jelas di bercak darah ini adalah sidik jari anda. Kenapa sidik jari anda bisa ada di gelang Sohyun-ssi? Dan kami juga menemukan campuran darah di gelang itu. Darah milik kim Sohyun dan juga darah anda. Kenapa bisa ada darah anda juga di sana?" tanya pria itu.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Ceritakan. Terdiam hanya akan membuat hukumanmu semakin parah karena kami sudah punya cukup bukti untuk semuanya. Jawabanmu hanya untuk kejelasan peristiwa, apakah ada alasan dibalik semua perbuatanmu yang bisa kami toleransi atau tidak."

"Tidak ada yang bisa ditoleransi dari perbuatannya," ucap Mingyu dingin.

Tzuyu menatap Mingyu tajam. Mulutnya kemudian bergerak perlahan untuk mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku sempat mengikat tangannya sebelum akhirnya menariknya untuk menggantung dirinya sendiri. Aku mengikat tangannya dengan sangat erat hingga pergelangan tangannya terluka. Aku tidak mempedulikan luka di tangannya, dan salah satu pengganggu saat aku mengikat tali itu adalah gelangnya," Tzuyu menghentikan sejenak ceritanya untuk menarik napasnya.

"Gelang itu sempat menggores tangan Sohyun dan juga jari telunjukku, dan itu mengganggu ikatanku, maka dari itu aku melepasnya dan melemparnya di dekat tangannya. Aku tidak menyangka ia menyempatkan dirinya untuk menyembunyikan gelang yang bahkan sudah kulupakan keberadannya itu. Lalu setelah itu... aku menyeretnya untuk menggantung lehernya sendiri. Setelah yakin ia sudah tidak bernapas, aku melepaskan tali ditangannya."

"Kau itu bukan manusia. Bagaimana bisa kau membunuh dengan sekejam itu," komentar Mingyu.

"Dia memang sudah sakit. Aku tahu dia menderita saat sakit yang entah bisa disembuhkan atau tidak itu! Aku pikir daripada dia menderita karena sakitnya dan di sisi lain aku juga merasa terganggu, apa tidak lebih baik kuakhiri semuanya? Aku membantunya!"

"Kau gila!" sela Mingyu.

Tzuyu terdiam. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Semua kulakukan untukmu. Aku hanya memikirkanmu hingga aku lupa dengan Sohyun. Aku bahkan lupa seberapa dekat kami dan seberapa banyak waktu yang telah kami habiskan sebagai sahabat yang bahkan sudah seperti saudara sendiri," gumam Tzuyu pelan.

"Kehilangan Sohyun malah membuatku semakin takut kehilanganmu, oppa. Aku takut kehilangan satu orang lain yang kucintai. Cukup satu saja yang sudah hilang." Tzuyu menundukkan kepalanya.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo dapat melihat ari mata yang menetes jatuh dari pipi Tzuyu. Wonwoo melirik Sohyun yang terus mengamati Tzuyu sedari tadi. Tatapannya sangatlah sedih, seakan ia tahu kalau Tzuyu memang tidak berpikir panjang saat membunuhnya. Ia tahu Tzuyu menyesalinya, namun menyesal tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun yang telah terjadi.

"Aku minta maaf..." lirih Tzuyu. "Maaf, oppa... Maaf Sohyun-ah." Kali ini terdengar lebih pelan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya. Ia hanya diam mengikuti saat polisi yang menahannya membawang keluar dari gedung dan masuk ke dalam mobil polisi.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo masih terdiam. Wonwoo dapat melihat Sohyun yang terus mengamati kepergian Tzuyu hingga akhirnya mata hantu itu tertuju pada Wonwoo. Mereka melakukan kontak mata. Sohyun yang awalnya tampak sendu perlahan membentuk senyum tipis. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum akhirnya menghilang bagaikan abu yang diterpa oleh angin. Wonwoo terdiam. Ia tahu itu adalah tanda rasa terima kasih Sohyun padanya karena setiap hantu yang ia bantu juga melakukan anggukan kepala sebelum mereka pulang ke alam mereka.

"-woo. Wonwooo hyung!"

Wonwoo tersadar saat Mingyu memanggil namanya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Mingyu. Mingyu tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mingyu khawati. Sedari tadi ia tidak melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Wonwoo yang lebih kurus dn lebih kecil darinya. Tangannya masih menekan luka di lengan Wonwoo yang masih berdarah. Lukanya cukup dalam.

"Menurutmu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan ekspresi lemahnya. Mingyu menarik Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya dan berucap cepat, "Maafkan aku."

Mingyu dengan segera membawa Wonwoo untuk keluar dari gedung dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya, membawa pria yang terluka itu ke rumah sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo terdiam menatap langit-langit kamar rumah sakit yang berwarna putih itu. Ia baru bangun dari tidurnya setelah selesai dengan pengobatan lukanya dan juga jahitan di lengannya. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini dan tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi.

Baekhyun yang berdiri di samping kasur Wonwoo menatap khawatir. Ia tahu Wonwoo diculik, tapi ia tidak sempat masuk ataupun mengikuti mobil itu sehingga ia ketinggalan di cafe. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Wonwoo, yang jelas Wonwoo pulang dengan kondisi yang sangat mengerikan, membuatnya benar-benar sedih dan menyesal meniggalkan Wonwoo sendirian dan bahkan tidak bisa membantu Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya melihat seorang pria dengan jas dokternya masuk ke dalam ruangannya dengan wajah khawatir dan setengah lega melihat Wonwoo sudah bangun. Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi Seungcheol hyung datang menjengukmu saat kau masih tertidur lelap. Sekarang dia sedang sibuk melakukan pemeriksaan pasien-pasiennya," jelas Mingyu yang berhenti tepat di samping Wonwoo yang tengah berbaring. Ia menyentuh kening Wonwoo kemudian turun untuk mengusap sudut bibir Wonwoo yang membiru. Wonwoo mendesis sakit. Ia tahu Mingyulah dokter yang menangani luka-lukanya tadi, Mingyulah yang mengurusnya karena Seungcheol hari ini sangat sibuk dengan jadwal operasinya. Meskipun ini bukan tugas Mingyu, tapi dokter itu bersikeras meminta kepala dokter agar ia saja yang menangani dan merawat Wonwoo.

"Sekujur tubuhku sangat sakit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat tanganku untuk mengambil air minum itu," ucap Wonwoo menunjuk gelas bening yang ada di meja nakas dengan dagunya. Sekujur badannya memar-memar dan sendi ototnya terasa sangat sakit, membuatnya kesulitan untuk bergerak. Kepalanya dan juga wajahnya terasa sakit karena pukulan yang diberikan para penculik itu saat ia terus-terusan memberontak. Ia merasakan sakit yang sangat luar biasa pada bagian lengan atasnya, tempat di mana Tzuyu menyayatnya.

Ahh, Tzuyu...

"Bagaimana dengan Tzuyu?" tanya Wonwoo.

"Sudahlah," respon Mingyu. Ia mendudukkan dirinya ke kursi yang ada tepat di belakangnya. "Lebih baik hyung istirahat dan jangan pikirkan dia."

Wonwoo terdiam dan memainkan baju pasiennya.

"Maafkan aku," ucap Mingyu pelan. Ia menunduk sedikit. Terlihat merenungi apa-apa saja yang telah terjadi tadi. "Ini semua salahku."

Wonwoo menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa yang telah terjadi itu semua bukan hanya kebetulan dan juga bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini semua adalah hal yang sudah memang seharusnya kita lalui." Wonwoo menghela napasnya.

"Dan tugasku di sini sudah selesai," lanjut Wonwoo menatap Mingyu dengan senyum getirnya. Mingyu tediam. Ia mengerti apa maksud Wonwoo. Selama ini hubungan mereka hanyalah dua orang pria yang saling terikat oleh janji yang menguntungkan masing-masing pihak. Mingyu sudah berhasil mengembalikan kondisi cafe Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo sudah membantunya menyingkirkan Sohyun darinya. Semuanya telah selesai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo mengangguk. "Terima kasih juga telah mengizinkanku untuk tinggal di rumahmu selama ini. Aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal yang cocok untukku beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan aku akan segera pindah ke rumah itu setelah aku keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak akan membebanimu lagi."

Mingyu hanya terdiam. Ia tidak membalas tatapan Wonwoo. Beberapa detik kemudian, pria berprofesi dokter itu mengangguk kecil.

"Jagalah dirimu baik-baik, hyung."

"Tentu."

Terlihat senyum getir yang ditunjukkan kedua pria itu satu sama lain. Senyum getir yang mereka ketahui maksudnya namun hanya diam dan menerima keputusan masing-masing. Mungkin itulah yang terbaik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seminggu kemudian**

 **.**

Mingyu memperhatikan dokumen yang ada di depannya. Matanya sangat lelah dan kepalanya terasa sakit. Ia mengerjakan dan memeriksa semua dokumen pasiennya dari beberapa tahun yang lalu hingga yang terbaru untuk dikumpulkan data perkembangannya pada pusat. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 11.45 dan ia masih belum bisa pulang ke rumah. Masih banyak yang harus ia kerjakan, tapi rasa kantuk dan bosan membuatnya terpaksa berdiri dari kursinya dan meregangkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela napasnya saat melirik jam dinding.

Beberapa hari ini sejak Wonwoo pindah ke rumah barunya empat hari yang lalu, Mingyu menjadi sangat sibuk di rumah sakit. Prakteknya sangat banyak dan juga dokumen-dokumennya yang menumpuk. Ia tidak menyempatkan diri untuk berkunjung ke cafe ataupun menemui Wonwoo untuk mengucapkan selamat atas pindahan rumahnya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mengunjungi Wonwoo sekalian membeli kopi untuk menjernihkan kepalanya.

'Bagaimana kabar Wonwoo hyung?' pikir Mingyu membereskan dokumennya yang akan ia lanjut setelah kembali dari cafe. Ia sibuk dan tidak sempat bertemu Wonwoo bukan berarti ia tidak memikirkannya. Selama masa sibuknya, Mingyu selalu berharap bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo dan bertanya-tanya, bagaimana keadaan pemuda itu? Bagaimana hari-harinya?

Mingyu tertawa mengejek saat pikiran itu kembali lagi. Seharusnya ia tidak memikirkan pria itu. Rasanya aneh. Ia tidak pernah terus memikirkan seseorang seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada yang salah dengannya. Ia menghela napas sebelum akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya keluar dari ruangannya.

Kaki panjang Mingyu terhenti saat ia keluar dari gedung rumah sakit. Ia melihat ke atas untuk melihat air yang jatuh membasahi jalanan. Hujan. Mingyu menghela napasnya hingga akhirnya ia kembali masuk ke dalam untuk meminjam payung pada penjaga counter customer service rumah sakit. Dengan payung berwarna hitamnya, Mingyu menyeberangi jalanan dan berjalan mendekati cafe yang sepi. Mingyu mengernyitkan keningnya seraya menutup payungnya dan meletakkannya di samping pintu kaca. Kenapa cafe sangat sepi? Tidak ada orang. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu malam dan juga karena hujan.

Mingyu masuk ke dalam cafe dan suhu dingin dari pendingin ruangan menyapa kulitnya, membuat suhu dingin di luar karena hujan menjadi bertambah karena pendingin ruangan. Matanya semakin mengernyit karena di counter tidak ada orang sama sekali.

"Hal-"

"Kau tidak pernah lihat ini?"

Mingyu terdiam melihat Wonwoo tengah berjongkok membelakanginya dan tampak berbicara pada udara kosong. Wonwoo tampak tengah menunjukkan secangkir frappe yang memiliki whip cream yang membentuk kucing 3 dimensi pada lapisan atasnya.

"Ahh, kau masih kecil, tentu saja tidak pernah melihat ini. Ini biasanya ada pada minuman yang mengandung kopi. Lucu bukan?" Wonwoo menggoyang-goyang pelan cangkir itu, membuat cream yang berbentuk kucing itu ikut bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau tidak bisa meminum ini. Ini terasa sedikit pahit, kau pasti tidak suka. Aku akan membuatkanmu dari coklat panas saja."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat Wonwoo yang tengah asyik berbicara sendiri itu. Ia merasa seperti terjadi deja vu pada dirinya. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ehem!" Mingyu berdehem.

Wonwoo tampak terkejut dan dengan segera berdiri dan menoleh pada Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di depan counter dengan senyum tampannya.

"Sedang mengobrol dengan temanmu, hyung?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **~TBC~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hallloo~ Maaf ya baru update. Entah kenapa ngetik chapter ini tuh susahhhh banget. Sampe hampir 1 minggu author nyicil ngetik chapter ini.

Ah ya... Author punya project. Ini baru ide aja sih. Author pengen adain kolaborasi dengan author lain dan juga berencana buat grup line yang terdiri dari para author. Bagi yang ingin belajar mengetik buat ff juga boleh bergabung. Dan ini tidak harus terbatas pada ff Meanie sih. Author terbuka untuk author fandom apapun, terutama BTS dan Seventeen. Jadi bagi para author ataupun readers yang ingin bergabung dan ikut project kolaborasi, boleh mengetikkan line ID kalian di review.

Isi chat di grup boleh saja bertanya-tanya tentang dunia fanfiksi, penulisan atau apapun itu. Boleh juga berbagi ide dan yang ingin belajar mengetik ff. Boleh juga berkolaborasi ataupun berkenalan dengan author-author lain. Khusus BL fanfiction, no GS, okayyyy~?

Intinya, author pengen buat grup Line yang terdiri dari para author dan penghuni ffn ^^ Sutuju gak? Kalau setuju dan orang yang mendaftar banyak, author bakal buat grupnya. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang tertarik dan orangnya sedikit, mungkin tidak jadi author buatkan grupnya hahahaha XD

Baiklahhhh~

 **Special thanks buat readers author tercinta~:**

 **Beanienim, honeyowl, jeonnram, zizi'd, Gigi onta, MinJimin, aigyuu, KimHaelin29, aprilbunny9, itsathenazi, hvyesung, gitakanya, Guest, Maharani.s, hasniyah nia, cheonsa19, hasniyah nia, Guest, syupit, wonyu, gyuisclumsy, kakaoyes, bettylafea, whatamitoyou, kinkinkin1204, AdorableKuni, Firda, Twelves, sayythenamesvt, mintchan17, mintchan17, Akira ayzharu, ChoiJayy, Mingoo-nim, suncheol, Sinlos, July Cutie, Gioo, WicaksaniS, bangtaninmylove, cancie17**

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*


	12. Chapter 12

**Sixth Sense Boy**

 **Summary:: Andai saja Mingyu tidak bertemu Wonwoo, ia pasti tidak akan terlibat ke dalam kehidupan aneh namja itu, namja yang selalu berbicara sendirian dan mengaku dapat melihat hantu. "Aku tidak gila!"/ "Kalau kau tidak gila, kenapa kau berbicara sendirian?"/ "Aku tidak berbicara sendirian, aku berbicara dengan anak kecil yang baru saja meninggal. Dia ada di sampingmu."**

 **Couple:: Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Rate:: T**

 **Genre:: Humor, Romance, supernatural**

 **~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~**

 **.**

Mingyu terdiam melihat Wonwoo tengah berjongkok membelakanginya dan tampak berbicara pada udara kosong. Wonwoo tampak tengah menunjukkan secangkir frappe yang memiliki whip cream yang membentuk kucing 3 dimensi pada lapisan atasnya.

"Ahh, kau masih kecil, tentu saja tidak pernah melihat ini. Ini biasanya ada pada minuman yang mengandung kopi. Lucu bukan?" Wonwoo menggoyang-goyang pelan cangkir itu, membuat cream yang berbentuk kucing itu ikut bergoyang-goyang.

"Kau tidak bisa meminum ini. Ini terasa sedikit pahit, kau pasti tidak suka. Aku akan membuatkanmu dari coklat panas saja."

Mingyu tersenyum tipis melihat Wonwoo yang tengah asyik berbicara sendiri itu. Ia merasa seperti terjadi deja vu pada dirinya. Ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ehem!" Mingyu berdehem.

Wonwoo tampak terkejut dan dengan segera berdiri dan menoleh pada Mingyu yang tengah berdiri di depan counter dengan senyum tampannya.

"Sedang mengobrol dengan temanmu, hyung?"

 **.**

 **Hiwatari NiwaDark Present**

 **.**

Wonwoo terdiam melihat Mingyu tengah berdiri di depannya dengan senyum tipis di wajah tampannya.

"Ya?" Dan hanya itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa kecil melihat respon Wonwoo yang tampak sedikit belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Aku pesan yang seperti biasa," Mingyu mengeluarkan uangnya dan meletakkanya di meja counter. "Ah, dan jangan lupa, aku juga ingin service teman minum berhubung cafe sedang sepi, tidak apa, 'kan?" tanyanya yang tidak menunggu jawaban Wonwoo dan langsung berbalik dan berjalan ke meja yang berada tepat di samping dinding kaca.

Wonwoo masih terdiam mengamati Mingyu sebelum akhirnya ia tersadar saat Mingyu telah duduk dan mengamati suasana di luar sana yang tengah hujan dari dinding kaca. Wonwoo dengan segera mengerjakan pesanan Mingyu. Tanpa menunggu lama, Wonwoo keluar dari counternya dan membawa pesanan Mingyu dan meletakkan di depan sang dokter.

Mingyu mendongak dan bertemu tatap dengan Wonwoo yang masih berdiri.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya yang kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih minumannya, meniupnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya menyeruputnya perlahan. Ia kemudian menaikkan alisnya sembari meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja.

"Kau tidak ingin menemaniku duduk di sini?" tanya Mingyu.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Wonwoo mendudukkan dirinya tepat di seberang Mingyu. Hanya tidak bertemu selama seminggu bisa membuat Wonwoo secanggung ini saat bertemu dengan Mingyu. Sebenarnya bukan karena itu ia merasa gugup dan canggung.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, hyung?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara lembut dan tenangnya. Wonwoo terdiam, ia ingat suara hangat dan lembut ini meskipun ia sangat jarang dapat mendengarnya.

"Baik," jawab Wonwoo dengan senyum kecil di wajahnya. Tidak. Ia tidak sepenuhnya jujur bahwa hari-harinya baik selama ini.

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Mingyu melihat sekelilingnya.

"Karyawanku izin tidak masuk hari ini jadi aku harus mengurusnya sendirian."

Mingyu mengangguk sejenak.

"Bagaimana dengan penglihatanmu? Apakah membaik?"

Wonwoo lagi-lagi harus terdiam, memikirkan jawaban yang akan ia berikan pada Mingyu. Tidak. Penglihatannya sama sekali tidak membaik, itu malah memburuk.

"Ya," jawab Wonwoo pelan seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya memainkan ujung sweaternya.

"Aku mulai terbiasa dengan semua ini, tapi aku semakin melihat banyak hal, mereka semakin banyak." Kali ini Wonwoo memilih untuk tidak berbohong. Hal yang selama ini selalu ia tutup dan tidak pernah ia ceritakan bahkan pada Seungcheol sekalipun.

"Semakin banyak?" tanya Mingyu.

"Apa aku memperburuk kondisimu? Apa karena aku yang menyuruhmu terus berinteraksi dengan Sohyun membuatmu memburuk?"

Wonwoo kembali terdiam.

"Tidak,"

Mingyu hendak kembali bertanya namun terhenti oleh perkataan Wonwoo.

"Justru dengan berada di dekatmu, aku menjadi jarang melihat mereka, itulah alasannya kenapa aku mau tinggal bersamamu."

Mingyu mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Kau memiliki hawa positif yang kuat, jadi jika aku berada di sekitarmu, mereka tidak berani mendekat padaku," Wonwoo terdiam sejenak. Ia menangkat kepalanya sedikit. Yang ia katakan adalah benar, selama seminggu ini ia tinggal sendirian, semakin banyak hantu yang ia lihat dan mengganggunya. Sekarang saat Mingyu ada di hadapannya, ia dapat merasakan perasaan lega dan aman karena semua hantu-hantu yang sedari tadi meramaikan cafe yang sepi ini satu persatu mulai menghilang. Jujur, ia berharap ia bisa terus bersama dengan Mingyu seperti sebelumnya.

"Maaf jika aku menggunakanmu sebagai pelindungku."

Mingyu masih terdiam mencerna perkataan Wonwoo. Selama ini ialah yang menggunakan Wonwoo sebagai alat, bukan sebaliknya, dan jika itu benar, Mingyu tidak merasa terganggu sama sekali.

"Tidak, justru aku yang memperalatmu. Aku tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan keberadaanmu."

Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Tapi aku ingat dulu kau selalu mengusirku dan menganggapku aneh."

"Itu... dulu. Ya, memang benar." Mingyu menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik. Selama ini aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik dan aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Mingyu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berdehem dan membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"Jika ada cara yang bisa mengurangi penglihatanmu itu, kenapa tidak kau pilih itu saja?" tanya Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya dan memiringkan kepalanya.

"Seperti apa? Jika ada, aku pasti sudah melakukannya, tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan."

Mingyu menghela napasnya. "Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, berada di dekatku akan mengurangi penglihatanmu. Jika aku bisa membantumu, kenapa kau tidak kembali padaku?" Mingyu tersenyum tipis.

Wonwoo terdiam mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Ia tidak menyangka Mingyu akan menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

"A-aku tidak berpikir untuk menggunakanmu lagi setelah perjanjian kita selesai. Aku pikir ini semua sudah berakhir, aku diusir dari rumahmu, dan kita kembali jalankan kehidupan kita masing-masing. Aku... tidak berpikiran untuk memperalatmu lagi," bisik Wonwoo di kalimat terakhirnya.

Mingyu mengamati cangkir kopinya seraya tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya memberikan tatapannya untuk menatap tepat di bola mata Wonwoo.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk memperalatku. Yang kumaksud, kau bisa kembali ke rumahku dan terus bersamaku, bukan sebagai alat, tapi sebagai orang yang benar-benar akan melindungimu."

Wonwoo masih berusaha mencerna perkataan Mingyu yang sebenarnya ambigu untuk dimengerti olehnya. Melihat wajah Wonwoo yang kosong dan penuh kebingungan, Mingyu menghela napasnya.

"Dan aku tidak pernah mengusirmu, ingat? Aku sama sekali tidak mengusirmu. Dan... kau selalu diterima kembali di rumahku." Mingyu memainkan cangkirnya tanpa menatap Wonwoo yang kini hanya terdiam menatapnya bingung.

"A-aku juga bukan berarti memaksamu untuk kembali atau apa. Aku hanya..." Minyu tampak berpikir sejenak. "Terserahmu ingin kembali atau tidak."

Hening.

Dan Mingyu masih belum berani menatap Wonwoo, tangannya masih sibuk memainkan cangkir kopinya. Sedetik kemudian, ia dapat mendengar suara tawa kecil yang berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari cangkir setengah kosongnya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berniat untuk menawariku?" tanya Wonwoo masih tertawa kecil.

Mingyu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu," Wonwoo menatap ke arah luar yang masih gerimis.

Mingyu hendak merespon namun terhenti oleh Wonwoo yang melanjutkan kalimatnya,

"Tapi aku juga merasa kesepian, dan aku semakin takut sendirian." Wonwoo menatap Mingyu. Matanya benar-benar menunjukkan kalau ia memang ketakutan selama ini. Hanya seminggu saja ia sudah merasa sangat lelah, melebihi apa yang selama ini telah ia lalui. Rasanya ia seperti memasuki tingkatan yang lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Ia dapat merasa energinya yang terkuras banyak, kesadarannya yang memburuk, terkadang tidak bisa membedakan manusia dengan hantu, dan mereka semakin banyak.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Wonwoo seraya melirik Mingyu dengan tatapan meminta izin.

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Bolehkah aku kembali ke rumahmu?"

"Bukankah tadi aku yang menawarimu?"

Wonwoo tertawa kecil.

"Tapi jika aku sudah kembali ke rumahmu, aku tidak akan pernah pindah lagi. Kau yakin?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu tertawa kecil seraya mengangguk. Wonwoo tersenyum.

"Jangan menyesal dan jangan mengusirku." Wonwoo tersenyum puas saat melihat Mingyu hanya memutar bola matanya seraya tertawa kecil.

Mingyu mengangkat cangkirnya dan meminum kopinya yang telah dingin seraya mengamati Wonwoo yang tertawa kecil menceritakan apa-apa saja yang telah dialaminya selama seminggu ini.

Meskipun cuaca dingin dengan gerimis yang masih turun dan kopinya yan telah mendingin, namun suasana di dalam cafe yang hanya berisi dua orang ini terasa hangat dan nyaman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis di sela pekerjaannya membuat kopi saat mengingat pagi harinya sangat menyegarkan. Ia masih ingat betul apa yang membuatnya sesenang ini dan sesegar ini. Itu karena semalam Mingyu menemaninya pulang ke rumahnya dan memutuskan untuk menemaninya tidur meskipun harus rela sempit-sempitan karena single bed milik Wonwoo. Selama seminggu ini ia tidak pernah mendapatkan tidur yang nyenyak, dan ia sangat berterima kasih pada Mingyu meskipun ia tidak menunjukkannya pada Mingyu, bahkan ia menggerutu pada dokter itu bahwa ia merasa sangat sempit dan pegal. Dan hari ini ia akan pindah kembali ke rumah Mingyu.

Senyum tipis Wonwoo perlahan hilang saat mengingat sesuatu. Selain kehilangan Mingyu dan rumahnya, selama seminggu ini ia juga kehilangan Baekhyun. Tepat saat ia sibuk-sibuknya pindah ke rumah barunya, Baekhyun menghilang dan tidak pernah muncul lagi. Wonwoo berusaha mencarinya namun arwah berisik itu tetap tidak ditemukan.

Wonwoo menghela napasnya. Entah Baekhyun tersesat atau sudah kembali ke tubuhnya atau yang lebih parah lagi... waktunya telah habis?

"Umm, permisi? Saya ingin memesan Avocado frappuccino satu pakai whipcream."

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari komputer kasir yang tengah ia lihat. Ia terdiam sejenak saat melihat wajah yang familiar yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Dan aku juga ingin memesan service teman mengobrol denganmu, Wonwoo-ya."

Wonwoo tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya tanpa berkedip. Di depannya, berdiri seorang namja dengan wajahnya yang sedikit pucat namun memiliki senyum yang ceria dan manis.

Dengan segera tangan Wonwoo meraih cup bening dan spidol lalu menulis nama pemesan tanpa bertanya terlebih dahulu. Tangannya dengan lincah menuliskan kata 'Baekhyun' pada cup tersebut.

"Aku akan mengantarkan pesananmu, pilihlah mejamu." Wonwoo tersenyum tipis pada Baekhyun yang mengangguk dan memberikan uangnya pada Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lalu? Katakan padaku bagaimana kau bisa kembali ke tubuhmu? Dan kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa pamit padaku?" tanya Wonwoo setelah duduk berseberangan dengan Baekhyun.

Namja yang memiliki bibir yang sedikit pucat itu berdecak kecil.

"Aku bahkan belum menyentuh minumanku dan kau sudah banyak bertanya. Biarkan aku menyicip minuman favoritku dulu setelah lama tidak meminumnya." Baekhyun menyeruput avocado frappuccinonya.

Wonwoo menatap Baekhyun dengan tidak sabaran. Ia mengamati kondisi fisik Baekhyun yang tampak sedikit lemas dan wajahnya yang tidak berwarna. Namja itu memang tampak ceria namun kondisi tubuhnya tidak mendukung.

"Apa kau baru keluar dari rumah sakit, hyung?" tanya Wonwoo dengan dagunya yang bertumpu pada tangannya.

Baekhyun menghentikan minumnya lalu mengangguk.

"Aku sadar tiga hari yang lalu dan semalam aku sudah boleh pulang ke rumah. Dan aku sangat senang saat menyadari kalau aku masih mengingatmu." Baekhyun menjauhkan minumnnya sedikit lalu ikut menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Saat itu aku tahu kau akan pindah, lalu aku memutuskan untuk kembali menjenguk tubuhku dan... Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Aku hanya mendengar Chanyeol yang berbicara sendiri, menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada kami sebelum kecelakaan dan terus mengatakan kalau ia menyesal, setelah itu aku tiba-tiba mengingat semuanya, lalu pandanganku tiba-tiba gelap dan cukup lama akhirnya aku tersadar dalam tubuhku sendiri."

Wonwoo mendengarkan dengan serius. Jujur ia juga tidak mengerti karena ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar hal semacam ini. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun.

"Dan hubunganmu dengan pria itu kembali baik?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, selamat, hyung. Kau berhasil kembali."

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya membalas senyumnya dengan senyum tipis yang dipaksakan. Wonwoo menyadari itu, ia sangat menyadarinya, tidak biasanya Baekhyun tersenyum seperti itu.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Wonwoo yang mulai khawatir dengan gelagat Baekhyun yang tampak gugup.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya merasa ini seperti tidak nyata. Aku pikir aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup lagi, kesempatan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal, kesempatan untuk meminta maaf dan juga berterima kasih. Aku hampir tidak percaya saat aku terbangun dalam tubuhku sendiri. Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih bisa tiba-tiba menangis dan memeluk orang di sekitarku,"

Baekhyun memainkan sedotannya.

"Terima kasih telah membantu dan menemaniku selama aku tidak sadarkan diri," gumamnya.

"Aku akan sering datang mengunjungimu, dan mungkin sekaran giliranku untuk membantumu. Kau bisa membicarakan dan menceritakan apa saja padaku, aku akan berusaha membantumu."

Wonwoo tersenyum mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Ia lalu menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Tentu. Banyak hal yan ingin kuceritakan padamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Wonwoo setelah ia selesai menyusun semua barang-barangnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Mingyu yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

"Aku sedang membuatkan makan malam."

"Oh? Kupikir kita akan keluar membeli makanan."

"Jangan terlalu sering makan makanan luar, kalau aku bisa memasak, kenapa harus makan makanan buatan orang lain?" tanya Mingyu yang tersenyum dengan beberapa makanan di tangannya. Wonwoo ikut tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil makanan-makanan itu dari tangan Mingyu dan meletakannya di meja makan.

"Sepertinya aku harus belajar memasak juga, tidak bisa terus-menerus bergantung pada masakanmu," ucap Wonwoo seraya memandangi beberapa masakan yang terletak di atas meja makan.

"Ya, kau harus mulai belajar memasak." Mingyu tertawa kecil seraya menggeser kursi dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk duduk. Wonwoo ragu sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia duduk di kursi yang dipersilahkan oleh Mingyu.

"Terima kasih," gumamnya pelan yang ia yakin Mingyu tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Mingyu berjalan dan duduk di seberang Wonwoo. Ia mulai menyuapkan nasinya ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu pula dengan Wonwoo.

"Apakah ini pertama kalinya aku makan malam denganmu?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu menaikkan kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah, aku sudah lupa."

Mingyu menaikkan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan sebutir nasi yang menempel di bawah sudut bibir Wonwoo. Ia tertawa kecil. Wonwoo dapat mendengar tawa kecil Mingyu. Sebelum ia sempat menaikkan kepalanya untuk melihat Mingyu, sebuah tangan menjulur ke arah bibirnya dan menyentuh tempat di sudut bibirnya. Ia menatap Mingyu dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang bingun melihat Wonwoo yang masih terbelalak.

"Ah- hyung makan seperti bayi, ada nasi di sudut bibirmu, jadi aku membersihkannya," jelas Mingyu dengan tawa canggungnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak sadar saat melakukan itu.

"Ah, masakanmu enak," ucap Wonwoo yang kembali melanjutkan makannya. Merasa sedikit canggung namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa menahan sudut bibirnya yang berusaha untuk tersenyum.

Mingyu dalam diamnya yang tengah melahap makanannya juga tidak dapat menahan senyumnya.

Makan malam pertama yang hangat dan nyaman yang mereka rasakan setelah sekian lama hidup sendirian dan mengalami kejadian yang tidak menyenangkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkram kedua tangan yang mencekiknya kuat. Terbatuk-batuk sebelum akhirnya ia berusaha memukul 'orang' yang mencekiknya.

Ia terkejut saat ia tidak dapat menyentuh apapun di depannya, di depannya sangatlah gelap dan ia tidak dapat melihat siapa yan mencekiknya, dan ia tidak bisa menyentuh badannya. Apa makhluk itu tidak memiliki badan? Hanya memiliki kedua tangan yang tengah mencekiknya dengan kuat?

"Ahhh!" Wonwoo terbangun dengan mata terbelalak dan keringat yang membasahi kening dan lehernya. Gelap. Hanya lampu kamar yang menerangi kamarnya remang-remang. Ia mencengkram selimutnya. Meskipun pendingin kamar sudah menyala, namun rasanya sangat panas.

Masih dengan napas yang tersenggal-senggal, Wonwoo menyibak selimutnya dan segera berjalan ke keluar dari kamarnya.

Blam.

Ia berjalan ke arah kamar Mingyu.

Krietttt.

Langkah Wonwoo terhenti saat mendengar suara pintunya yang terbuka kembali. Wonwoo tidak bodoh, ia tahu dari mana asal suara itu dan apa penyebabnya. Maka itu tanpa menoleh ke belakan, Wonwoo dengan langkah cepat menghampiri kamar Mingyu. Ia masuk tanpa mengetuk dan langsung menyelinap masuk ke dalam selimut tebal milik Mingyu.

Mingyu dengan setengah tersadar terkejut saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dengan erat. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat gembungan di selimutnya. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan menemukan Wonwoo tengah memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dadanya.

"Hey? Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara seraknya seraya mengusap matanya. Ia melirik jam dinding dan mendapati kalau sekarang sudah jam 3 pagi. Apa yang Wonwoo lakukan di jam seperti ini?

"Gyu..." gumam Wonwoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mingyu pelan seraya membalas pelukan Wonwoo. Ia dapat merasakan baju bagian punggung Wonwoo yang sedikit basah. Ia mengusap kening Wonwoo dan benar saja, namja yang ada di pelukannya itu sangat berkeringat dan bergetar.

"Aku takut," gumam Wonwoo yan sedikit tidak jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu yang mulai khawatir.

"Aku mimpi buruk. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Aku dicekik oleh makhluk yang aneh. Dan lagi... ada yang mengikutiku keluar dari kamar tadi." Wonwoo mencengkram kaos abu Mingyu semakin erat.

"Aku memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal yan mengkutiku, tapi ini rasanya berbeda. Aku tidak biasanya bermimpi buruk seperti itu dan itu rasanya sangat nyata. Dan hawanya sangat berbeda. Aku takut."

Mingyu terkejut mendengar cerita Wonwoo. Ia dengan perlahan menjauhkan dirinya dari Wonwoo agar dapat melihat wajah Wonwoo. Ia semakin terkejut saat melihat bercak kemerahan di leher Wonwoo yang sepert bekas cengkraman.

Ia kemudian menatap Wonwoo yang juga menatapnya.

"Kau harus menjauhkan dirimu dari hal-hal seperti itu, hyung. Mulai sekarang jangan berinteraksi dengan mereka lagi. Jauhkan dirimu dari mereka, kau harus terus bersamaku, hyung." Mingyu kembali memeluk Wonwoo.

"Ya, kau harus terus berada dekat di sisiku. Dan lebih baik mulai sekarang hyung tidur denganku saja, aku tidak ingin hal ini terjadi padamu lagi. Kau harus memiliki hawa positifmu sendiri, hyung."

Wonwoo terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Mingyu. Mingyu kembali melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Wonwoo.

"Percaya padaku, hyung, aku akan membuatmu keluar dari situasimu. Teruslah bersamaku dan jangan pernah menjauh dan meninggalkanku," bisiknya menatap Wonwoo serius.

Wonwoo menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Ia mencengkram kaos Mingyu pada bagian dadanya dengan erat. Ia tahu Mingyu memiliki hawa positif yang bisa membuatnya menjauh dari hal-hal aneh itu, tapi ia tidak pernah menyadari kalau ia bisa merasa senyaman ini saat berada di dekat Mingyu, ia merasa seperti ia benar-benar tidak takut dan tidak memiliki beban apapun.

Cengkraman tangan Wonwoo pada dada Mingyu mengendur saat Mingyu mendekatkan kedua wajah mereka hingga akhirnya ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan hangat menyentuh bibirnya dengan sangat lembut dan perlahan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, yang pasti saat ini ia hanya bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang, bibirnya yang menghangat, dan tangannya yang merasakan detak jantung Mingyu yang kencang.

"Aku akan melindungimu, maka berjanjilah padaku akan terus berada di sisiku," gumam Mingyu setelah menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit dengan kening mereka yang masih bersentuhan.

Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, ia tidak bisa menjawab, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum tipis seraya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Will you stay by my side?**_

 _ **Will you promise me?**_

 _ **If I let go of your hand, you might fly away and break, I'm scared.**_

 _ **You are shining so brightly, you save me from this pitch darkness .**_

 _ **With your light touches, I forget the reality .**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **~END~**

.

Okay~ I'm so sorry if ths chapter took a really long time to be updated, bcs I have mount of activities and veryyyyy busy. I hope you guys understand

Dan author mungkin bakalan undurkan diri untuk beberapa saat setelah recent ff author selesai. If possible, mungkin author bakalan buat ff baru lagu, if possibleee...

SOOOOOO~ THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORTS THAT IS ONE OF THE REASONS WHY I CAN CONTINUE TILL THE END. THANK YOU SO MUCH, KALIMAT INI GAK BAKAL CUKUP BUAT UNGKAPIN RASA CINTA AUTHOR SAMA KALIAN SEMUA T.T dan jujur author sedih harus berpisah dari kalian. Tap apa boleh buat, untuk update saja author udah sering ngecawain kalian, jadi author bakal kembali dengan ff yang lebih bagus setelah author punya waktu luang yang lebih banyak.

See you when I see you, darlings~

Akhir kata dari author,

Review please~? Gomawo ^^

*Bow*

Jangan jadi silent reader ya~


End file.
